The Will of the Ancients
by 115SecretsToUnveil
Summary: A thousand years before Origins takes place, two young children play with action figures of heroes just before all h*** breaks loose. So how does this connect to Richtofen's dreams? What does the Illuminati want with Edward? Who are the Masters? This is the back story they never told you and how it ties into the story you know. WARNING contains spoilers!
1. The Beginning - Nightmare and Group 935

**Here's an idea I got after I saw the Origins ending cutscene, and I've always wanted to post a fanfic story on here. So that's what I'm doing...obviously :). Anyways, it's not about kids making up zombies and that bull-crap. So this is kinda what I'm hoping to see from Trollyarch (I know, never gonna happen). I plan to take this all the way to the moon and beyond. Hopefully you'll all be along for the ride. plz enjoy :) Oh, almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY'S ZOMBIES OR ITS CHARACTERS! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I?**

* * *

The Beginning

The dim room, illuminated by a candle and the soft moonlight flooding through an open window, was the start of it all. This is Where the girl and boy first caught a glimpse at fate and how it would forever change them. If they could've foreseen the events ahead, they would've probably wanted to refuse. Unfortunately, fate is a fickle thing, tricky and indiscriminate. And if we could see our destiny, how would we survive?

* * *

I. Nightmare and Group 935

_**"From that day forward, they knew that Samantha would keep them safe...forever" said a soft, young voice. Samantha turned her action figure around and smashed it into the ferocious-looking zombie tangled in barbed-wire. "Whoosh," the girl gave sound effects. The red-eyed un-dead hit the floor loudly, sliding away. then she repeated the process with the next zombie, this one in a top hat.**_

_**"Your getting everything wrong!" said the young boy. He had brown hair and angular features. "I've told you before, their eyes should be blue!" he clutched two action figures in his hands.**_

_**"It's my turn Eddie, I can do whatever I want," she responded indignantly. Eddie sat up, looking annoyed "But, you don't even know how to play properly! Girls don't know enough about zombies!" He stated in a matter-of-fact voice.**_

_**He was about to return his attention to the action-figures in his hands when the sirens went of. Both kids looked to the open window, resigned looks on their faces.**_

_**"Put zhe toys avay children," called a deep voice up the stairs "Make sure zhe vindows are locked before you come down to zhe basement." It instructed.**_

_**The two kids stared at the door for a moment. Both knew that no matter how many times the sirens went off, nothing ever happened. They wanted to stay right there and play all night, to pretend they could make a difference in a war-torn world they could not. They looked at each other, both knowing they had to do what they were told.**_

_**"We better do what your dad says." Eddie said, then sighed despondently, "I didn't even get my turn." He dropped the action figures he'd been holding onto the floor.**_

_**Samantha got up and walked over to the window climbed up onto the ledge and shut and locked it. "Tomorrow Eddie," She assured him. "You get to make the rules. I promise." She hopped down from the window and turned her attention to a short-haired dog that jumped up excitedly, wagging its tail, toungue lolling out of its mouth. "Com'n Fluffy!" she called softly. The dog jumped up and leapt towards the door, bowling action figures over as it went.**_

_**The kids walked less enthusiastically to the door. "I wish the heroes in our stories were real, Sam." Said Eddie wistfully, walking out the door behind Fluffy.**_

_**"I know what you mean." Replied the girl, grabbing the door and slowly closing it, "but we will make everything okay." she took one last glance at the room. "My dad says he has a plan." The door clicked shut.**_

_**The two of them followed the dog down the steps until they were in the living-room of the small house. A tall man with a bushy white beard and dark eyes watched them. He was dressed in a night robe and slippers "Zhere you are." Said the man, his gaze on them looking worried. He stood near a door that led down to the basement "Its a larger force zhis time, I don't know vhether zhe militia can hold zhem off zhis time or not." He stroked his beard nervously.**_

_**"They won't get past my dad." Said Edward, certainly. The man nodded and opened the door, handing them a candle.**_

_**Fluffy, knowing the routine bounded through and down the stairs, her tail wagging. Edward and Sam followed, the latter holding the candle. The basement was dank and cold, as usual. A bunk bed was situated on the far end and a sleeping bag hastily laid down closer to the stairs**_

_**"Great, another night in this dump." Edward muttered, shivering.**_

_**"You can have the top one, since you didn't get your turn." Said Sam.**_

_**The two climbed onto the bunk beds slowly as Sam's father came down the steps, having locked the door. Fluffy flopped down on some blankets and sighed.**_

_**"Try to sleep, children." Said the man quietly, sitting down on the sleeping bag. He waited until they were situated and asleep before doing the same.**_

_**That night Edward was awoken first his gaze bright in the darkness. He heard Fluffy growling faintly and a commotion going on upstairs. He shot straight up fearfully and heard Sam stirring as well. Her sleepy voice broke the silence. "What's going on?...Father?"Eddie noticed the man raising himself up and walking up the stairs.**_

_**"Shhhhh..." He replied quietly.**_

_**Now they were all awake as the commotion grew louder. A scream "FIND THEM!" was all they could make out.**_

_**Sam had a candle out and by the look on her father's ashen face, Edward knew the worst had happened. The enemy had broken through! Something heavy slammed into the door causing Fluffy to jump up, barking loudly. Sam tried to hush her but Fluffy ran up the steps ignoring her owner and paused growling at the door.**_

_**"Come on Maxis! You didn't think coming and hiding here would change anything did you? all it did was slow our efforts" said a smug voice. "Open this door, or else. If you do this the easy way, then the council may be more willing to forgive. I'll put in a good word, too. Just hand the young ones over and hurry up!" It snapped impatiently.**_

_**"Nein, I von't do zhat, I made a promise zhat I intend to keep!" Maxis responded.**_

_**"Whatever." Replied the voice, sounding annoyed. Then to someone else it said, "Break that down, quickly."**_

_**Eddie climbed down from his bunk next to Sam hugging her, they were both shaking in fear. Maxis pulled out a strange-looking pistol, all riddled with lines and glyphs. It glowed a soft blue in the darkness. He aimed it at the door, which suddenly caved in under the weight of the attackers.**_

_**He fired the pistol several times and bursts of plasma-like fire hit the people coming through the door. He emptied the gun and still they came. Fluffy launched herself onto them, but they simply knocked her away. A large green blast of plasma tore through Maxis. He flew back, hitting the ground, leaving him gasping and dying on the floor, blood pooling underneath him. As the smoke cleared The kids stared in horror at the carnage. Dead bodies littered the stairs, all of them dressed in identical grey robes with glowing orange symbols on their chests. More men came down dressed the same. The largest and obviously the leader glanced down the end of his red gun that was not much bigger than a pistol, but obviously more powerful, at the dying man on the floor. "I told you I'd always have better weapons." He chuckled dryly, waving his hand to clear the smoke.**_

_**"Go to oblivion.." hissed Maxis, letting out a final breath.**_

_**"After you." Said the robed man as Maxis died. He turned to the others. "Take them!" He ordered his men as the children held each other, terrified. Eddie saw them come, their hands reaching out. **_**We could of had...so much more...**

Edward Richtofen shot up, drenched in sweat. _Always zhe same nightmare. _It was always the same, he was certain, even though he could never remember it, which bugged him because he prided himself on his mental prowess. It was one thing the thin youth had, and he was not happy that this particular dream always eluded him.

_Ever since Mozher and Fazher died I know zhat's vhen it started_.

He felt bitter and familiar pain at the thought of their loss. "Nein, I must not dwell on zhat!" he snapped. "Be strong! focus!" He told himself fighting down his feelings and swallowing hard. "Time to concentrate on preparations!" He was up instantly, forgetting the last remnants of his dream.

Today was the day Dr. Ludwig Maxis from Heidelberg University had asked for a secret interview. No details were provided. Even though he was an old friend and like a father to him, he couldn't guess what it was about. He'd find out, he knew, but it made him edgy for some reason. Maybe because he hadn't seen his former professor since graduation three months earlier. He knew his former professor had been impressed with his grades back before he'd even graduated to go into a higher field of science, but he was still confused. It was then he realized he still had several hours until said interview. "Oh vell I can vork on zhat interesting sketch again." he said to himself. He had the habit of doing that, of talking to himself.

He did a cursory job on cleaning up and then spent most of his morning with his pens, bent over a several sheets of paper, distracted.

Dr. Maxis showed up a full hour early, his knock on the door startled the young man and made him jump. "Already?" He muttered, glancing at the clock.

"I'm coming!" He called, jumping up and hurrying to the door. He tripped on a stack of books he'd forgotten before reaching the door and yanking it open, feeling ridiculous. He had a strange, almost déjà vu feeling upon seeing his tall, white-bearded friend. "Oh, Dr. Maxis, your early, I vasn't expecting you for anozher hour at least!" he said nervously. He wasn't even sure why he was nervous. "And you'll have to excuse zhe mess." he added.

Maxis smiled and clasped Edward on the shoulder. "Good to see you too! And don't vorry," he lowered his voice. "Your apartment can't be worse than my home." He laughed.

Edward smiled, feeling better. Apparently nothing had changed over the time they'd last seen each other. "Come on zhen, vould you like somezhing to drink?" He said leading Maxis into the living room.

"Not now, danke." Said Maxis as he took a seat at a mostly cleared table. Richtofen sat across from him, his angular face still uncertain.

"Vhat's zhat look for, Edward? You act like im here to scold you or somezhing."

"Vell you did indicate you vanted zhis very secret."

"Ah yes. Vell its somzhing I think you vill like. Definitely nozhing to look so vorried about." He reached into his bag and pulled out some papers, and laid them on the table. "I vanted to personally extend zhis invitation to you. I offer you a chance to join Group 935"

"Vhat's Group 935?" was all Edward could think to ask.

"Ve are zhe center of science exploration in all of zhe Deutschland!" said Ludwig proudly, "Our goal is to advance human life through learning more secrets of science!"

Richtofen sat there for a moment, digesting that information. "Maybe you should clarify vhat kind of vork zhis is. Vhy all zhe secrecy?"

"Ve are vorking on-" Maxis lowered his voice, "On a top-secret project- one on zhe front lines of zhe war. We are afraid zhat zhere are spies zhat vould see zhe enemies of zhe Fatherland gain control of zhis resource."

"Resource?"

"Element 115"

"But zhere are only one-hundred and fourteen elements zhat have been discovered."

"See? Group 935 has discovered zhe one hundred and fifteenth element. Its potential for limitless energy vill revolutionize science and warfare!"

Richtofen's head spun with the information. "And zhis-your group has found a large source on zhe front lines."

"Ja. Zhe men are now calling for scientist to come and run zhe site. Its been secured. The closest war trench is eighty miles avay."

"And zhis is vhere exactly?"

"In France."

"In France? but zhat's a pretty distance, anyzhing could of happened in zhe time it took to receive such news!"

Dr. Maxis sighed, "I know, but its doubtful. Ve have highly-trained soldiers zhere."

"So if I accept zhis offer, zhen I vill be on zhe front lines vorking vith zhis element 115, and only fate knows vhat might happen, or how long it vill last?"

"Once ve vin zhe war vith veapons produced from zhe element, ve vill own zhe site! Imagine it! Ve vill be zhe reason zhe Fatherland wins! Come on Edward, I know you too vell, you've probably already designed veapons zhat are of great strength, but lack a power source. Like element 115. "

"Vell, ja zhere is one in particular. Its strange because its like i've seen it before. Like in a dream..." _Because I probably have, in zhat dream I can never remember!_

"May I see it myself?" asked Maxis

"If you vant." Edward stood up and left the room for a moment. He reappeared with some papers which he handed to Maxis.

Maxis studied them quietly while Richtofen sat there, fidgeting slightly.

"Ja. See zhere Edward? Zhis is an amazing idea right here. All it needs is fuel. Like zhe new element"

"I know, it vould need other slight modifications, too. I never expected zhis to actually be of any practical study."

"Because of zhis, it's all zhe more reason to join us. Oh zhink of vhat ve could create!"

Richtofen hesitated, thinking it through. _Zhis could be zhe chance I need to escape zhis nostalgia and idleness! It is definitely a once in a lifetime opportunity. If I refuse, I'd be letting myself down, letting my friend down too. Oh, but it's so uncertain. Anyzhing could happen vhen death is so close, vhen one vorks vith zhe unknown. But I already have my answer. If I can advance my knowledge through science, vhy not?_

"Im fairly certain, Maxis, zhat you and I both know my answer. How could I refuse such a vunderbar opportunity?"

"Zhere vill be preparations of course. Ve leave in two veeks time, and it von't be a valk in zhe park. In zhe meantime I vill introduce you to zhe members of Group 935. If you vill read zhis packet and meet me at zhe designated address in it tomorrow, zhen ve can get introduced and started." He handed Edward said packet. "Also, I vill teach you how to use a gun in zhe next couple of days"

"A gun?"

"Ja. Zhe site should be secure, and if it appears it vill be overrun ve vill be evacuated of course, but it never hurts to err on the side of caution."

"Oh," Edward was starting to feel nervous again.

"Don't vorry. It vill be fine."Ludwig reassured him. "I must get going and arrange for zhe meeting tomorrow. I must contact my...um...contacts." Maxis stood up, ready to leave.

"Vait a moment. Zhis is very skeletal-your information zhat is."

"Zhe rest of vhat you need is in zhat packet." He nodded at the packet in Richtofen's hands. "Don't forget zhe instructions on zhe back." He turned to leave. "It vill be fine, Edward. Have a good evening."

And he was out the door. Edward turned his attention to the packet, excited. "I made zhe right choice!" He told himself aloud.


	2. The Charade

**I wanted to thank lordofthenight97 for faving my story. I apologize for the grammatical errors on my first chapter. I just now discovered the proofread on here. I know, I'm a newb. XD Without further ado here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

II. The Charade

The gray sky was overcast with a thick blanket of clouds that occasionally let out a torrent of icy rain to remind all beneath it that winter was coming; the cold months of fall were dissipating. The air was heavy with fog and moisture, and everyone was tucked away in their homes. Most people were, anyway. A booted foot splashed through a puddle of icy mud and water within the brick alley where the air stank of trash and worse. The odors were horribly enhanced by the heavy, thick air. The tall, young man walked quickly, shoulders hunched to ward off the cold. He wore a long coat that helped fight off the chill, but it was still an unpleasant venture. He sighed wearily, a cloud billowing from his mouth.

Edward Richtofen was indeed following the instructions laid out in the packet. They involved taking this round-about route to the 'abandoned' warehouse in the old work district. Most of the places here were dilapidated and rundown. Most were little-used, their windows shattered and the wind howled eerily through them. The sun was setting and the miserable weather was only getting worse.

He wondered what sort of group this was. Dr. Maxis had said _the center of science._ But if that was true why was it so miserably clandestine? He wasn't sure he believed the whole limitless energy thing for element 115, but it must have been special if his friend was worried about spies.

He'd spent a mostly sleepless night with dreams plagued with familiarity, but he couldn't recall a single detail. He sighed again and recalled the gun design that he was certain had come from the dream. It was strangely alien-like with its tubes and ridges. Actually, the whole design was other-worldly.

He rounded a corner and saw it. It was disappointingly unimpressive in his opinion. Across from him over an empty lot that was no longer in use was the warehouse. It looked just as sorry as everything around it, and even from here the windows looked cracked and shattered, the wood-work rotten. He approached it quickly, just wanting to get out of the cold air. As he drew closer, though, he realized that it was still fairly whole. The roof had not caved in, the door looked like it worked, and the building's frame looked sturdy unlike most of the buildings in the area.

As he approached the door he glanced around the darkening lot and thought he saw movement on the far side. He paused. Was it another member? A spy? A thief? They tended to hang out in places like this. _Right?_ But as he took a closer look he saw nothing. He figured the lack of sleep was causing his eyes to play tricks on him. He knocked on the metal door and waited, shivering. His face had begun to feel numb, so he knocked again wondering if he'd gotten the instructions wrong. Suddenly, the door flew open and he came face-to-face with the unpleasant end of a pistol.

"Science is knowledge," A smooth voice whispered.

Richtofen froze, staring into cold ice-blue eyes set in a fine face that looked like it'd been carefully measured and proportioned. It was the strangest thing to him and it was almost like...

"Knowledge is power." He responded automatically. He'd almost forgotten that there was a password.

The man lowered the weapon and glanced over Edward's shoulder.

"Were you followed?" The man asked.

"Nein," replied Edward.

The icy gaze fell on him again, and Edward was almost certain the man already knew his darkest secrets. It was as if the cold eyes could see into his very soul.

"Come on then. No use standing out here." The man backed into the building, never taking his eyes off Richtofen.

Richtofen followed him in. _Vhat a strange man, _he thought.

"My name is Walram Fleischer. Welcome to Group 935" The man said, turning away.

"Vhat's zhat accent?" Richtofen asked before he could stop himself.

"Never-you-mind, Boy." Walram snapped. "What's your name?"

"Edward Richtofen. I apologize if I offended you, sir." Richtofen replied.

"Don't worry about it. Now, Maxis is expecting you in the other room. Go on." Fleischer said shortly, pointing to a door that was just inside the first door.

Richtofen nodded and continued on into the main room, it was still cold, even in here. Maxis looked up from where he was sitting on a moth-eaten couch that looked strangely out-of-place in the big, open room. He wore a long coat and looked somewhat moody, enjoying the cold even less than Richtofen.

"Good. You made it in one piece." He stood up, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. "I hope Walram didn't rough you up." He said eyeing the younger man as he approached.

"Nein, he vas only slightly intimidating." Joked Richtofen nervously, stopping a few feet away and taking in the vast building.

"Did you remember zhe instructions?" Dr. Maxis asked.

"Ja, I burnt zhe whole packet, too."

"And scattered zhe ashes?"

"Ja. are ve meeting in here?"

"Downstairs. It's much varmer zhere. Ve are using new technology and 115 to generate varmth in a non-dangerous vay. No fire. No smoke. Only pure heat." He replied.

"Zhat's..." He was about to say 'impossible' but went with, "...incredible."

Maxis nodded, approaching a rug a short distance away while producing a candle from his pocket. He struck a match and lit it while kneeling next to the rug. Setting the candle in a holder on the ground, he pushed the rug away. Underneath was a trap door with a rusted iron handle. Richtofen walked over.

"I'll get zhat," he said, bending over to grasp the oxidized metal piece. He heaved it open and blinked at the darkness within. Then he realized it was not completely pitch-black, but a faint light seemed to be coming from down below.

"Most of zhe ozhers are already down zhere. Go on and meet zhem, zhey knew you vere coming," Maxis said as they stood there. He handed the candle to Richtofen. It was a strange moment. It felt unrealistic for a split a second, like a dream. He stared down the stairs, trying to remember something forgotten.

"Somezhing wrong?" His former professor asked.

"Nein. Just not vhat I expected." He walked forward and down into the semi-darkness.

At the bottom of the stairs was yet another door with a light source on the other side shining through the cracks. The candle light illuminated the Group 935 logo of the fist holding a ball of energy engraved upon the door. The number 935 was carved inside the ball of energy. He opened the door, and walked in.

The room was warm, as Maxis said it would be, and the first thing he took in was the room, it was strange. He'd never seen a circular room before, and at its center was a large, rounded table with several members of Group 935 situated in the chairs. All eyes were turned to him in curiosity. Edward took in their faces for a moment before noticing an older man standing off to the side. The man's black hair and goatee were streaked with faint gray lines, and his rounded features gave him a more relaxed look. The man approached him from where he was standing.

"Ah. You must be Edward Richtofen." He said in a deep voice that sounded like it could reach many decibels if he chose. "I'm Karl Kommer, and Maxis speaks rather fondly of you."

"Ja. Zhat's me, and nice to meet you, sir." He said nervously

The man laughed in good nature. "Don't vorry about all zhis cloak-and-dagger. Its just protocol."

"Don't tell him zhat, Karl," snapped a rat of a man, "protocol is very important or zhe damn Brits vould've had zhe site by now! You careless fool!"

"Your almost as bad as Walram!" Karl sighed, turning to Richtofen "Ah, whatever. You look smart enough zhat I don't need to tell you zhat Schneider has a dead rat up his-"

"Vatch yourself, Karl!" Said another man who had white-blonde hair and sapphire eyes that shined in the candle-light. "Don't vant zhe old man to put you in zhe safe seat again!" He chuckled.

"Shut up Schuster." He replied. He gestured to the blonde and said, "Zhat's Hans Schuster. He's going vith us on zhe trip."

"You said zhat like it's a vacation." Said a woman with black hair. "And you two vatch yourselves! I'm not in a good mood tonight."

"Annnnd, zhat's Emily," Karl informed Richtofen. "You get used to a woman after a vhile."

"I heard zhat!"

Edward Richtofen was bewildered by this strange group. They seemed almost like everyday people, not scientists. But as he looked around he saw men who sat there quietly and watched the scene with obviously annoyed, but resigned, looks.

"Zhis is all of Group 935?" Richtofen said, gazing at the nine or ten members seated there.

"Nein, all zhose who've a possibility of going to France are here." Emily said, "except me and Walram Fleischer," she added. "I've proven myself to zhis group so much, but I'm a voman. So no, I'm not allowed to go."

"Sorry, boy, about zhis." Said a man, with an aged face who hadn't spoken before. "Actually ve have come to vote on who's going, Emily. Stop being so bitter, girl."

"Hmph. You and I know it's already been decided."

Karl took Richtofen's coat and placed it on a coat rack. He proceeded to usher Edward over to a seat. Karl waited until Richtofen was in his chair before claiming his own. Richtofen sat his candle on the table and watched it, not certain whether or not to say anything.

"You're very quiet," Karl Kommer commented.

"Ah, zhis is all very new to me." Edward responded.

"Ja. It's nice to see a new face around here, too. You get tired of Schneider's rotten attitude." Kommer said

"Be careful, Karl Kommer." Schneider said, pulling a match box out of his shirt pocket and using it to light a cigar from his other pocket.

"Or vhat? You zhink Walram's going to care?" Karl replied.

"No, but a few vords might get you left behind vhen you should be in France." Schneider said, taking a drag on the cigar and running his other hand through his short, brown hair.

"Not likely, I heard zhat Maxis already made his choice." Kommer said.

Richtofen decided to speak up, "Vhy vould he do zhat?"

Karl turned back towards him, "Because he has no more trust for anyvon else but zhose he chose. Or zhe ones he didn't choose vere too old." He chuckled.

"Maxis isn't exactly zhe youngest himself, but I heard he's going anyvay." Hans Schuster spoke up, raising a blonde-white eyebrow.

"He's younger zhan he looks, Snowy Hans." Karl said

"I told you not to call me zhat!" Hans Schuster growled.

"Okay zhen, Snowy Schuster. Hey, zhat actually sounds pretty good!"

Emily shook her head in annoyance. "You're all nuts!"

"Not as crazy as Walram Fleischer, zhough." Karl responded, lowering his voice and glancing at the door. "You know, a year ago, he made a man from Group 935 disappear into zhin air. Like magic from zhose veird fiction novels. POOF!" Karl said, slapping his hands together and making Richtofen jump. "He vas never seen again after openly pissing on Fleischer's parade...In a manner of speaking, of course."

Schneider choked on his cigar, shock on his pinched face. "And you vant to end up zhe same, don't you? Keep your damn voice down, you elephant!"

Richtofen noted with surprise that Karl Kommer actually shut up. _Vhat is vith zhis Walram Fleischer?_

"Anyvay, don't say anozher vord on zhat!" Sighed Schneider.

"Vhat's your first name, Schneider?" Richtofen asked after a moment.

"I don't have one. And don't ask vhy."

Just then the door opened and Dr. Maxis and Walram entered. Walram looked at Richtofen intently and it made the young man uncomfortable. Walram Fleischer then turned his gaze on the others and everyone became a little more subdued. Dr. Maxis took his seat looking happy to be in the warmth again. Walram raked his gaze over the group once more before taking a seat between Emily and the old man who'd told her not to be bitter.

"It has come to my attention," Fleischer started without preamble, "That there may be some questions among us..." he looked at Edward for a moment then looked at the others.

"Excuse me," Karl questioned. "but I'd heard zhat zhis expedition vas rather pricey. Who's paying for it? I mean ve aren't exactly approved by zhe Kaiser..."

"Oh, yes you are, Karl Kommer. Through my family, in fact. Hadn't Maxis told you?" He asked, directing the question at Ludwig Maxis.

"Nein, I zhought you vere zhe best one to explain zhat to zhe others." Ludwig sighed.

"I see. Well, no time like now then. You can thank the Illuminati for this wonderful oppurtunity." Walram said, smiling coldly and looking at Richtofen again.

_Zhe Illuminati is real? _Richtofen thought in surprise. He turned his gaze on Maxis, who was looking at the table. _Just vhat is zhis group?_

"So. Any other questions before we vote?" Walram said looking around.

"Ja, vhat's zhe latest news on zhe war?" Hans Schuster asked.

"It's a stalemate right now vith trenches exchanging hands like coins in a bar, Snowy!" Said Karl.

Walram's gaze darkened for a moment, then cleared. "Alright then, are we ready to vote now?" He watched as Schneider put his cigar out quickly, his gaze unreadable through the smoke.

"Okay then," Walram Fleischer said after a moment, "Maxis, who do you nominate?"

Maxis leaned forward, "Me, Edward Richtofen, Hans Schuster, Schneider, and Karl Kommer." He said looking around at them and back at Walram, who was nodding.

"That's agreeable," he looked around at the others and Richtofen was surprised to see Emily keeping a sullen silence. _Are zhey too afraid of him?_

"Well, that was nicely settled. If there is nothing else, we can call this meeting adjourned and we've only wasted an hour of everyone's most valuable time." He stood up and looked at them expectantly.

"Vhat news on zhe 115 development?" Asked Schneider quickly, looking as though he'd stepped on a lion's tail.

"We shall discuss that another time, my good Schneider. Anything else? No? Very good, those going to France will receive further details soon. Until next time."

People stood up and began gathering in small groups to discuss the meeting. Richtofen was stunned. _Zhat vasn't a meeting! _He thought as he recalled Schneider's question being quickly dismissed. _IT vas like a charade, vith everyone going zhrough zhe motions!_ Richtofen looked up and saw Walram approaching him. He felt a moment of alarm that he couldn't explain.

"I wanted to speak with you." He said quietly.

"Vhat about?" Asked Richtofen nervously.

"I recognized your name, well more specifically your surname."

He said quietly. "Your father had some connections to the Illuminati. Unfulfilled connections. "

"_Vhat_? Nein you must be wrong."

"I don't think so. But I must say, he went off the charts somehow. For several years, too. _No one does that, _boy. He died owing us." The man's face tightened with controlled anger.

"I don't know anyzhing about zhat." Richtofen replied taking a step back and glancing at Maxis who was on the other side of the room, conversing with two older members.

Walram Fleischer leaned forward, "Of _course_ you don't." he said in a mocking tone. Abruptly, he stood back and spun on his heel. "We are watching you, Edward." With a final glance at Richtofen, he marched out of the room.


	3. The Descent Into Chaos

**Thank you so much for the review xMechaSheikx, I am grateful someone is reading this, enjoys my story, and is willing to tell me so. Also, I'd like to think my writing has improved since the first chapter... Anyway, here's chapter 3, I know it's long but hopefully you guys will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

III. The Descent Into Chaos

"The purpose of group 935, through the eyes of the Illuminati, should be solely to uncover the element and produce first, military benefitting products, then more practical studies later on with it. Nothing else." Walram Fleischer whispered threateningly to Dr. Maxis Before the man boarded the train. He ignored Hans Schuster, Karl Kommer, and Schneider as they climbed into the train. As Richtofen was about to board, Walram seized his arm. "I'll be right here when you get back," He whispered, his eyes hard. Richtofen met his gaze evenly, "Zhings vill be different vhen I return, Walram."

Walram laughed coldly and released the younger man's arm. "I'm sure it will be, boy."

The rain was unforgiving as the train rolled through the low hills of France. It pelted the windows fiercely, and at times it added sleet to the meteorological equation. It was an overall gloomy day, and it seemed like a never-ending roll of precipitation. The sun had only bothered to appear a few times over the last two weeks. The overall temperature was falling, too.

Edward Richtofen slouched in the private train compartment, staring out the window, feeling worn-out from the weather and the recent activities. Events had blurred time into a fast-paced set of actions, sped up by anxiety and excitement. Preparations had involved everything from learning more on the element 115, to packing, to learning the basics of firing pistols, rifles, and throwing grenades. Richtofen had not really liked the guns or the grenades. They'd been noisy and cumbersome in his opinion. Now, the slowness was wearisome, and the bleak train-ride was very uninteresting.

He sat next to Ludwig Maxis, and across from him was Karl Kommer and Hans Schuster. Schneider had taken his own compartment alone, saying he preferred it that way. Karl and Hans were fast asleep in their respective corners while Dr. Maxis had his nose buried in a Norse mythology book. Edward had brought books along, too, of course, but he could not focus on them. His mind sifted through several over-played thoughts. It shifted mostly through his worries. It tried to drag up unwanted reminiscences that encompassed most of his concerns. Things such as his deceased parents, who were little more than memories of faded smiles; their faces lost to the passages of time. His brain hauled up moments in life he wanted to replace. To re-do. It brought on a maelstrom of worries, and buried in the back of it all was Walram's cold, flawless face. _I don't ever vant to see zhat one again. _He thought, thinking about Walram's words that morning. It was going to bug him on several occasions, he was sure. Pester his mind in moments when he would be unoccupied. Luckily for Richtofen, he'd have many things to think about over the next several weeks besides the Illuminati man.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the seat, trying to clear his mind. Before long, he'd fallen into a deep slumber.

**_ The man bent over a small book, quickly scribbling down strange letters and bizarre symbols composed of lines, dots, runes, and a strange alphabet. His angular face screwed up in concentration, his eyes squinted in attentiveness. He sat at a desk in a small, white, and fairly empty room with a tiny window that sunlight filtered through on to his work. He wore gray robes with a bright orange symbol glowing on his chest, the edges of the robe were similarly trimmed with the burning orange color. _**

**_The man was so intent on his work that he didn't hear the door open until a voice said, "Eddie?"_**

**_He jumped and spun around in surprise, slamming the small book closed automatically. He stared at the intruder for a moment, before recognition registered in his eyes._**

**_"Sam, what are you doing here?" He said, staring at the young woman who'd entered. She was dressed in the same way he was, except for the fact that she wore a cowl that shaded her sad eyes. "You know what could happen if they found out about this!" He added._**

**_"I know," she murmured softly. "Its just that...I'm scared...The Masters, they are stirring. I'm certain of it." Her eyes darted fearfully around, and she carefully locked the door._**

**_"It's okay, Samantha, but you can't keep coming here or the Guardians will find out. I told you that I'd come for you when the time is right." Edward said. He picked up the book on the table and approached her. "Look here," he said opening the book, "I know what must happen, I have see-" He was interrupted by a shout outside and a heavy knocking on the door. _**

**_"HEY! What's going on in here? OPEN UP!" Cried a voice outside. _**

**_Edward spun around and dropped to his knees to remove a tile from the floor. He dropped the book inside the opening and replaced the tile and straightened up, "get in the corner and don't move," he whispered to Samantha. She did as instructed, albeit fearfully._**

**_He dusted off his robes and approached the door. Pretending he'd just been listlessly staring out the window, he opened the door and peered out at the man standing outside._**

**_"I thought I heard talking!" Said a Guardian, wearing the same gray robes as everyone else there did, the only difference being the crown on his head and the sword dangling from his belt._**

**_"Must have talked to myself, sir. I do that when I stare out the window, sir." He said without emotion._**

**_"Well, shut up, or you'll be reconditioned again!" Snapped the Guardian, irate. He turned and stomped off without another word._**

**_Edward watched until the Guardian was gone before turning to Samantha, his eyes grave._**

**_"You should go, I will contact you." He whispered._**

**_She stood up and nodded, ghosting out of the room quietly._**

**I will return for you Sam...trust me... **

_**The scene changed and Edward was being hauled brutally into a dank dungeon where the sun didn't shine by the Guardians. He was bruised, cut, and bleeding from multiple wounds. He groaned in agony. They deposited him unceremoniously on the floor of a cell, and clasped him in shackles and manacles as a tall menacing form leaned over him.**_

_**"Well...you certainly put up a fight. Now, Tell me what you've seen, or you will suffer horribly." **__**It hissed, and Edward flinched as a boot connected angrily with his side.**_

_**"I will never tell you anything..." He coughed.**_

Richtofen jerked awake with a cry of horror. His face was pale and his eyes glazed with fright. It took him a moment to get his bearings and he saw the others staring at him with obvious concern.

"Sorry.. vas a bad dream. Zhat's all." He said, noting that they were all awake.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Maxis asked, his eyes full of worry. "You vere muttering and twitching as if zhe devil himself had come into your dreams."

"I'm fine, my friend." Edward replied as he met Ludwig's gaze.

Karl Kommer said, "Oh, I vouldn't vorry too much Maxis, I don't always have zhe best of dreams myself." He leaned back on the seat and stared at the ceiling.

"I keep having dreams of my son and vife." Murmured Hans Schuster.

_At least he has normal dreams._ Unfortunately, Richtofen could recall the last part of his dream very clearly. It'd been frighteningly realistic. He sighed, hoping he'd quickly forget it.

The train began to slow its speed and roll into a small town, and Maxis looked out the window while saying, "Vell, it looks like ve have arrived in Balazuc. From here ve vill have an armed military escort to zhe site some ten miles vest of here."

"I'd better go vake up grumpy Schneider." said Karl as the train halted. Just then Schneider walked in.

"I'm already avake! idiot"

"Okay, everyone," Karl announced, "Grumpy is avake!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The rain had let up slightly, but it still drenched the men standing in the muddy trench, and left them shivering in the cold. "Zhis vay, gentlemen, to zhe bunker vere you vill be staying. Zhe men know you are in charge Dr. Maxis. I vill be in Balazuc if you need anyzhing, just send vord." The German commander who'd escorted them there said before motioning them to follow him.

Richtofen stared at the site where they'd just arrived. It was an impressive marvel to see as the German commander led them through the site. A network of deep trenches crisscrossed and surrounded a tall mound with obvious ancient design. The only strange thing at first glance was the mound encircled by several carefully carved stone structures that had glowing blue deposits in them. To Richtofen they looked like large, stone fingers splotched with blue reaching out of the earth. A stand of scaffolding had been built to reach the main part of the mound and groups of workers and soldiers were walking along it. Some were carrying boxes or guns, others looked busy, and most looked tired and sullen as they crossed to-and-fro in and out of the trenches.

"Zhis site vas once a var zone, but our men had bravely secured zhe site in a ferocious battle several weeks ago. Now zhe Allies have been pressed back out of France." The commander was informing them. His words were backed by the old, bombed-out church that they'd seen upon approaching this area and the several craters here and there. "You're lucky zhe mound is still intact, doctor, because it vas right in zhe middle of no-man's-land at zhe time." He added.

"Zhis is incredible." Whispered Schuster to Richtofen as they followed the commander through the trenches to the bunk.

* * *

The next three days involved getting settled in, learning the site, and going over plans, rules and procedures. On the fourth day, the five group 935 members sat on some unused crates in the catacombs under the mound watching the men work. The scientists had been called to observe the chamber as the men worked to see if they could come up with a solution to not being able to get into the main chamber that lay underneath, for the men's efforts to use brute force were failing miserably. The rock picks were usually blunted and sometimes shattered like glass against the solid stone. Richtofen stared, bored. He'd come to the site not to do this, but to work with the element and gain more knowledge.

"Vhat do you make of zhis?" Richtofen said to Schuster as he showed him his draft of a design he'd recently produced. The two men were sitting on a crate next the round, blue, raised center of the room

Schuster took the sketch. "Vhat is zhis?" He said, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"It's an armored suit zhat vould give zhe wearer inhuman strength and power. It'd be perfect not just for military, but for situations like zhis. Using zhe particle twist zheory zhat I formulated, I vould take both element 115 and reflex physics to develop zhe flamezhrower. Zhen, using zhe element's magnetic polarity property, zhe perfectly veighted clawed hand vouldn't even need a chain, but vould be able to retract on its own. Drawn to zhe source on zhe arm vith a laser magnet."

Schuster stared, dumbfounded. V_hat zhe hell is particle twist? or magnetic polarity? _Schuster had always thought he was a pretty intelligent guy, but it was becoming clear to him that Richtofen was nothing short of a genius.

"...I show you zhe veapon I'd like to call zhe Ray Gun? I've seen it in a dream." Edward was saying, handing him another paper enthusiastically. "Using zhe element-"

"Zhat's okay, Edward, you don't have to explain it." Hans laughed. He thought, _I vouldn't get it anyvay_. "But zhis _is_ impressive indeed." He added, astonished.

"Heh, still not as cool as zhe giant robot idea." Said Karl wistfully, overhearing Schuster's comment.

"Zhat vill never vork unless ve get to zhe element in zhe main chamber where our sources said it's located!" Schneider growled, from where he sat on a crate next to a crevice full of skulls.

Suddenly one of the workers threw down his ruined pick and let out a string of curses. "I'm done vith zhis! Ve been at zhis for veeks!" He said and stomped up the wooden ramp leading out of the archaic tomb, other workers were nodding in agreement.

Richtofen stood up, seeing the circular wall that had ancient lines carved into it as Maxis began speaking to the head worker there. The lines looked wavy, like wind or water. Something fluid. He muttered "Vater?...nein...it looks like-"

Suddenly, music flooded the chamber, interrupting his thoughts. He turned to see a soldier stepping away from the gramophone he'd just brought in. The melodic sound filled the chamber. Richtofen thought he'd heard the piece of music somewhere before.

"Who is zhat by?" He asked the soldier.

"It's by La Source Noire, Doctor." The man answered.

Just then, the chamber began rumbling beneath their feet. Dust and pieces of rock shifted and began to fall from the ceiling, the bones in the catacombs rattling. "GET OUT! ITS GOING TO COLLAPSE!" Someone shouted. Men rushed for the wooden ramp leading out.

"EDWARD!" Someone yelled.

He ignored them as he stared at something miraculous. The chamber was opening! The circle in the middle was falling down, leaving a stone stairway in its wake. "Incredible." He said.

Edward was the first man to descend the ancient stone steps in very long time. He felt pure awe. The old chamber seemed almost magical in a way he could scarcely describe. He came to the first 'landing'. It circled around and curved further down in a long, winding, wide passage that descended quite far. He caught sight of the ancient lines carved intricately into the walls here, too, as he continued his descent. When he saw the bottom, he quickened his step to see what was there...only to stop and gasp.

At the very bottom were four huge rings carved of stone and a blue substance dominating the main part of them, arranged in a column. The strange thing about them was the way they were suspended lazily many feet in the air in a soft blue light filtering from a a light source in the floor below. Each one was equidistant to each other, never touching. He didn't know what to think of the gravity-defying rings. Behind them, carved into the far, circular wall, were four towering statues that were high enough in the air that he couldn't make out their faces from where he was standing. In front of the statues' feet were four matching pedestals with slots in them. Each of the pedestals were colored blue, yellow, red, and purple. He drew closer, his eyes drawn to the symbols on the walls on each side of the four statues. They meant something, they had to. Suddenly, he blacked out.

**_Four men gathered in a dark room with a single blue light shining upon them and their faces grim. They were dressed in gray robes with orange symbols._**

_**"If we agree to this, Seer, we will be executed for high treason!" Said one of them, he had weathered, tanned skin and his narrow eyes gazed at one particular man.**_

_**"It is well worth the risk, General, with the four of us we can do this, save the four realms." replied the man, his sharp features and mustache pronounced in the harsh light.**_

_**"I think you are right, this shit has gone on long enough!" Said a muscular man in a deep, rough voice.**_

_**"I will be willing to die for the greater good!" Said another man with a thick beard and mustache.**_

_**"We all know death will not be the only thing we might suffer." the general said to them.**_

_**"I am leaving the council tonight, you can join me or not." The Seer said quietly.**_

_**"I'm in, Seer." Said the muscular, tall man fiercely.**_

_**"I will protect my people." Said the bearded man, his eyes determined.**_

_**"I must, for honor." The general whispered.**_

_**"We can win, I know it. I've seen it..." The seer whispered.**_

Richtofen opened his eyes dazedly, staring into Dr. Maxis's worried face. "Are you okay? vhen ve came in here you vere collapsed on zhe floor. Ve moved you out of zhe vay and could find nozhing vrong vith you."

"I don't know vhat happened." Doctor Richtofen mumbled, sitting up.

The room was a buzz of activity with men swarming over everything like hungry ants.

"Ve found a large supply of 115 in here." Maxis was saying quietly.

"Don't let zhem ruin zhis room..."

"Don't vorry, most of zhe stuff is in zhe catacombs' tunnels."

Karl came over. "I knew zhis vas exciting but you didn't have to pass out! Hey, maybe zhere's enough element in here for zhose giant robots, isn't it vunderbar?"

The next couple of weeks yielded better results as the weather let up and reduced itself to an occasional light drizzle. The sun was even out for three whole days before the dull, gray clouds covered it up again. The men were now in good spirits and the scientists spent most of their time in the workshop working on plans that would utilize element 115 or in the tunnels observing the element. Maxis was working on deciphering the ancient texts in the catacombs, when he found the designs for the Amplification Rod and decided to sketch out the plans. He was certain it was an essential tool for harnessing the element's full potential. "I zhink Edward vould like zhis. Maybe he could oversee zhe construction." He muttered. In the days after the unlocking of the main chamber, they'd found tunnels that could only be unlocked with music that Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen had a knack for picking out. These tunnels led to a strange room the men had dubbed 'The Crazy Place' that contained 115 crystals imbued with elemental power. No one knew their purpose, but Maxis was now certain they were for the Amplification Rod designs. Ve_ should collect zhose soon._ He thought, gathering his things to retire for the day.

That night found Edward Richtofen sitting at a desk in the workshop, a single candle illuminating his work, working on the staff sketch Maxis had left him with mere hours ago, when Schneider walked in. He glanced at Richtofen before walking over.

"Vell, at least I didn't find you sleeping in here again." He commented drily. Richtofen winced in embarrassment, recalling Schneider's annoyed face waking him up one morning when he'd fallen asleep on his Ray Gun sketch.

"Do you have any letters, Edward? I'm collecting and censoring them to send home." Schneider continued.

"Nein, I don't have anyvon to send letters to."

"Oh,"

"So, vhy don't you have a first name."

"I told you not to ask."

"It vas vorth a try."

"Vell, if you really vant to know, I'll tell you. I can tell you're not a dummkopf like

Kommer." He sighed. "I vas named after my fazher who vas vorthless in every sense of zhe vord. I didn't vant his name, so I got rid of it. I did not vant anozher one either."

"Vhy not?"

"My, Aren't you God-awful curious? Vell, I guess zhat's vhy you're a scientist. I didn't vant anozher name because I did not need one. Schneider vas vhat I vas known as, and zhat vouldn't ever change to me. Every ozher name vould've sounded foreign to me." He turned. "Be grateful your fazher vas a decent man, Edward." And he left the room.

The snow and heavy rain started the following day after several days of light drizzle, and the scientists found themselves cooped up in the bunker to escape the harsh weather. Karl walked into the room where Richtofen and Schuster sat, trying to stomach their rations, "Plans to construct four mechanized giants that run solely on zhe element have begun," Karl was saying, sitting down next to Hans and Richtofen, "and our most distinguished friend, Walram Fleischer, has sent us more vorkers. Zhey vill be done before zhe month is out. Zhe conversion generators Maxis designed are also being built as ve speak to power zhe ancient stones on zhe mound. He zhinks zhey are important." Karl had just returned from the radio transmission they'd received from Schneider, who was on the other side of the site. He took a seat next to Edward and Hans as they ate their pathetic rations.

"Maxis has grown distant zhese last few days, right after dumping zhe plans for zhe Amplification Rod on me, too. How convenient. And to top it all off, he's barely left his room today!" Richtofen complained.

"Don't vorry, it's zhis veather probably. He'll emerge when it clears up." Karl then tried for a lame joke. "He's too old to do much in it, anyvay."

"Do you have any family vaiting for you back home, Karl?" Richtofen asked

"Vell, vell, someone's come out of his shell!" Karl Kommer said, clapping him on the back. "Ja, my vife vaits very patiently vith her mozher. She'll be pleased as ve return to zhe Deutschland as heroes." Edward listened and nodded, wishing his father would be there to give him a proud smile, his mother there to offer him a warm welcome. He looked at the floor dispiritedly.

Hans rubbed his blonde head wearily and said, "Meine dame probably only vants me to come home. I couldn't say anyzhing in my letter except zhat I love her and my son."

"Vell, Snowy, look on zhe bright side! She'll get to know all about it in due time. Vith zhose robots built, zhis var vill end, and ve can take zhis vork home."

Within two weeks the giant robots were completed. They were a whopping one-thousand feet tall and the purge sequence-the emergency ejection from the head-was currently being tested out. All of the men were deeply impressed and strangely touched to see their greatest and most impossible creation brought to life. The mechanical giants had been affectionately named Thor, Freya, Odin, and Sif after Norse gods and goddesses from Maxis's book Richtofen discovered on an unoccupied chair. The conversion generators were also done and had been directly linked up with the stones at the mound to channel energy into them. Maxis had theorized that element 115 converted would awaken their ancient power.

Maxis finally emerged just when Karl predicted, when the weather cleared up. Today, the workers were on break and wouldn't get in the way of a test he had planned. Now, Ludwig Maxis stood next to Generator One, ready to power it up. He was using a radio and headset to coordinate the start-up with men at the other generators scattered around the site, he'd theorized that it would not be a good idea to have the generators very close together.

"Initiating conversion sequence in three...two...one." He said into his headset and flipped the power switch on the generator. The element began flowing through the tubes on the sides of the generators. Richtofen stood on the mound, staring up at the wiring and stones, waiting patiently for a reaction. He watched power surge through the metal hoop wired to the stones over his head and observed as it turned red-hot with the energy. He noticed the stones glowing brighter and brighter as they received the power. Suddenly the air seemed to waver in front of him and he turned his gaze on it. A strange phenomenon affect began to shimmer there like moisture evaporating on a muggy, sunny day. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Then the mirage-like fluttering solidified and the object was there, large as life. He touched it and realized it was indeed real._ vhat has zhe element done?_ He wondered, once again in awe of what he was seeing. He turned and hurried off to the radio to report what he'd seen to Dr. Maxis.

Later, strange things began happening around the site with the generators online. Weird paraphernalia began appearing around the site the same way the shimmering object on the mound had, as if the generators were dragging things through different dimensions and reality.

"I don't understand vhat's going on." Said Doctor Maxis wearily. "Zhe conversion process seems to create localized energy fields vhich appear to function as portals, bringing forth objects of indeterminate origins. But it is my hypothesis, however outlandish, zhat zhis transferral of matter may actually be a crack through space and time."

Schneider sighed and leaned back against a desk, he pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it. "Zhat's impossible Maxis..." He said, pressing his fingers into his eyes wearily. "Anyvay, do we know anyzhing about zhe device on zhe mound?"

"Dr. Richtofen's zhere now. He's certain zhat it's used to imbue anyzhing inserted into it vith zhe element." Maxis responded.

"And vhat about zhat strange box vith zhe question marks on it?" Schneider asked after another drag on the cigar.

"Karl and Hans zhink it has veapons, but I've not seen zhe veapons personally. Right now Karl and Hans are making a machine vith a strange orb zhey found. Zhey said it vould harness an ancient force. I don't know exactly vhat zhey are zhinking." Maxis exhaled air slowly, then said, "How fairs zhe project on zhe robots, Richtofen's Panzer Soldat suit, and zhe Ray Gun?"

"Dr. Richtofen's designs have been successfully brought to life and several soldiers have been outfitted already vith zhe suit. We've only made one Ray Gun, zhough. Zhe robot's purge sequence-vith zhe added velocity compensator-is now 80 percent safe and zhey have been sent on zhere vay."

"Vhat? You vere supposed to consult vith me before sending zhem out!"

"Sorry, but ve'd recieved word from Fleischer to send zhem on zhere vay. Zhe allies are drawing nearer zhis area." Schneider replied tiredly. _You shouldn't have been in your room for so long, either. _He thought, inhaling deeply on the cigar.

"I see. Zhis is getting out of hand..." Ludwig said quietly, turning to retire to his room.

"Vhere are you going now?" called Schneider.

Maxis ignored him and entered his room. He sat on his bed, feeling stressed and worried. That's when he heard her voice, "Please help me..."

The men were digging deeper than ever before in the catacombs, unearthing the element at the request of the scientists. Under the mound, the soldiers stood guard, bored, holding their guns loosely. A worker was smashing his pick into the solid stone wall, his gas mask allowing him to breathe through the dust. Soon, the stone fell away beneath the determined blows and the shattered wall crumbled to the ground in a dust storm. The worker dropped his tool and took a step forward, peering into the gloom, he thought he could see faint movement within. Then he jumped back with a muffled scream as something smashed into him, knocking him to the floor. The man was silenced quickly as sharp teeth shredded his throat. The creature that had attacked him was human-like, wearing old chain-mail armor, its body decayed and shriveled. Its eyes glowed purple, shining with an inner light. It leaned away from its prey, grabbing the dead man's head in its claws, it spun around and with unnatural strength, ripped the man's head clean off. The creature, blood drying on its mouth, leapt up and ran to where it could hear more men. Behind it, came an army of the damned, out for blood and death.

* * *

**Yikes! ZOMBIES! oh, it's just a story. I'd appreciate a review, too :) And if it interests you guys enough I can start doing something here at the end of each chapter...suggestions? You are my inspiration!**


	4. Death Blooms

**WARNING, character death! :( there's a reason this chapter is called Death Blooms besides the fact that it's the name of a really awesome song (I don't own that amazing song, no copyright intended). :{ On the upside, it's got more action than last chappy, and while it is sad, I still hope you like it. I know it's not that much shorter than last chapter, but oh well. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

IV. Death Blooms

"Place zhat right zhere...ja, good..." Richtofen instructed the worker as he carefully put the tiny pieces of the staff part together. He had worked on the Amplification Rods for some time now. He was glad the staffs were almost finished. Just then, a door banged open.

"Doctor! Come quickly!" Someone said behind Richtofen. He turned to see an agitated soldier staring at him.

"Vhat is it, I'm busy." Richtofen snapped, bad-tempered and annoyed his work had been so blatantly interrupted.

"It's... zh-zhere's been an accident at zhe m-mound! Zhe ozhers are zhere investigating! All zhe vorkers and soldiers zhere v-vere ripped to pieces by somezhing!" The man's face was pale. Richtofen felt sudden apprehension and glanced at the workers who were looking up from the staff, their gazes uneasy.

"You've done enough for zhe day...go on to zhe barracks." He told them, then turned to the soldier, "You too. I'll leave at once." The soldier nodded gratefully and went out the door. Richtofen stood there a moment, wondering what could've happened, then he exited the workshop, heading towards the mound.

Karl, Hans, Maxis, and Schneider were at the mound, their faces grim as they viewed the carnage. The side of the mound was strewn with mutilated corpses and gore. Richtofen nearly gagged as he caught sight of torn bodies and blood everywhere this side of the mound. He turned to Maxis. "Oh meine gott...Vhat's happened here?" Richtofen whispered, horrified.

"I-I don't know. Zhere vere only a few survivors, and zhey vere completely shell-shocked and unable to say a vord. I don't know vhat could've happened. One of zhe strangest zhings about zhis is zhat zhere are also ancient corpses strewn about as vell...I can't fathom how zhey got zhere." Maxis responded. "Anyvays, zhe vorkers are digging a mass grave for zhe bodies up by zhe old church."

Someone muttered, "It's zhe devil's vork..."

* * *

The site was on temporary lock-down, and as the last light of the day was upon them, Hans and Richtofen went to investigate the bodies at the grave. They carried small, automatic rifles, in case of an attack from the unknown assailants. Light snow was drifting down on the shallow grave, dusting the area in a gentle, soft white.

"Vhat could cause zhis?" Hans whispered. "It looks like an animal of some kind ripped zhem up, but zhat's not right." He added.

Richtofen nudged a body over with his foot, then bent down to see the wounds better. He recalled what Maxis had said about limitless energy being in the element. He wondered just what could be energized, the extent of its true power. _Vhat if? _Edward turned to Schuster "Hans...I-I zhink. Zhere's a possibility zh-"

"Vhat zhe-?" Schuster interrupted, staring at the ground near Richtofen's feet.

Suddenly, Richtofen cried out as he felt something clamp onto his leg. He jumped back, but wound up tripping on a body and falling onto the ground. The body was moving. One of the ravaged, bloodied corpses had grasped his shin! He tried to kick it away but it was pulling itself on top of him, jaws agape and growling, its yellow eyes burning hungrily. Suddenly, it was knocked away as Schuster kicked its head in with all his strength, the body rolled away and lay writhing on its companions, who were also stirring.

"You all right?" Schuster queried, his face bloodless and white with fear. Richtofen nodded, looking equally terrified. Schuster gave him a hand as the man stood up.

"Ve have to get out of here, Hans." Richtofen said, noticing the wriggling corpses struggling to disentangle themselves. They turned and dashed out of the grave, sprinting for the torn-up church approximately twenty yards from the grave. Richtofen realized he had no idea where his gun was at, he must've lost it when the creature attacked. He looked behind him while running and saw the corpses rising. The part of his mind that was less focused on fear recognized how extraordinary this was. Living dead? He glanced back and saw luminous, yellow eyes, glowing like lanterns in the snowy evening. The creatures struggled to trot after them, sometimes tripping and falling because of their uncoordinated, mangled bodies.

Richtofen was so entranced by these things, that he failed to look forward in time to notice the snarl of barbwire left behind after a long-ago battle. The next thing he realized, he was toppling to the ground, flailing as his left leg was entangled by the sharp wire. Unfortunately, the more he struggled against it the more it cut into him and fierce pain filled his leg.

Hans was next to him in a moment, "Oh nein!" he muttered, casting a dread-filled gaze at the advancing creatures, closing the distance more quickly than he originally thought. They came slowly but surely.

He hesitated, glancing momentarily at the church some ten yards away. Richtofen saw his glance and was filled with instant terror. "Don't leave me!" He gasped, panicked.

Hans glanced at him again. "Listen to me, Edward. I'll hold zhem off, give you time to free yourself."

"I-" Richtofen started, but Hans interrupted.

"Tell my wife and son I love zhem if I don't make it tonight. You hear me? _You're_ going get zhrough zhis!." Hans snapped.

Richtofen stared at him silently for a moment. Hans stood up and shot Richtofen a look as the ensnared man tried to say something. Hans turned toward the lumbering beasts. Edward then began working methodically to free himself, trying to ignore the terrible pain that came with unwinding the wire.

"Come on bastards, time to die again." Hans whispered, walking towards the approaching dead, hands trembling as he aimed his weapon and fired.

Richtofen worked, his progress slower than he would've liked, glancing up for a second as his friend fired onto the monsters.

The undead were cut down before the rifle, but hardly slowed.

The barbwire slowly came free, pointed ends covered in red.

The mass of death drew closer, unstoppable.

The snared limb ripped free accompanied by an agonized cry in the cold air.

Suddenly, the rifle clicked, empty.

Edward staggered to his feet, stumbling back a few steps. He had just found balance on his injured leg, when, just mere feet away, his friend fell. Hans cast him one last look as the undead clawed into him.

"NEIN! SCHUSTER!" Richtofen would never forget that image, it would be imprinted on his mind for the rest of his life. Hans's fists lashed out at the monsters, fighting to the bitter end, but it was a futile effort. snow fell eerily, everything quiet, the moans of the dead enhanced in the muffled world. Richtofen felt that time was playing the scene slowly on purpose, allowing him to remember every terrible detail. Richtofen turned and charged down the path leading away from the church, forgetting the pain in his leg. Deafening himself to the screams of agony behind him, which then cut off abruptly. Tears of loss streaked down his face, freezing in the air as he ran through the strangely quiet world of white flakes. Hans wasn't going home. He'd never see his son or wife again. Worse, he knew they'd be the ones to feel lifelong suffering, because Richtofen knew it himself. Worse still, Rictofen felt in his heart, that it was his fault.

* * *

Three scientists sat in the bunker that contained Generator One, faces blank and lost after Richtofen had struggled to recount the events while bandaging his leg. Karl had exited the room, saying nothing. Richtofen had the faint impression that Karl had wished that the dead had gotten Richtofen instead of Snowy Hans Schuster.

_Zhe pazhetic man who'd lost his gun before even firing it._ Richtofen thought sourly.

"Let me get zhis straight," Said Schneider grimly, puffing yet again on a cigar. "Zhe dead have been awakened and are killing everyzhing in zheir path." Richtofen nodded almost imperceptibly.

"And now Schuster..." Schneider sighed bitterly.

They sat there, lost in grim thoughts. Richtofen said nothing, wishing he could quit thinking about how his friend had died. _Poor Hans_

Richtofen glanced up, staring at Maxis. He could tell something was off. Then he realized that Maxis's lips were moving soundlessly. "Vhat is it Maxis?" He questioned.

Maxis looked up, he appeared startled. "Zhat girl's talking...can't you hear her?" Richtofen and Schneider stared at him, confused. Schneider said, "Vhat girl?... zhere's no girl, Maxis."

"She tells me zhat she's trapped in Agartha. Zhat she must be freed."

Then they all heard her voice _"I'm trapped here...please, I need help."_

"Vhat zhe hell?" Muttered Schneider.

Richtofen felt like he'd heard her voice before. "Who are you?" He asked.

_"I'm Samantha. I want to go home, you must help me...please."_

"Zhis is getting veirder and veirder." Schneider muttered, rubbing his thumb over his cigar.

Maxis abruptly said, "Edward, I must speak vith you. Alone." He glanced at Schneider expectantly.

_He's been aloof, but nozhing like zhis, _thought Edward.

"I'll go contact zhe commander zhen." Schneider snorted and left the room.

"Edward, something's been veighing on my mind for avhile now, and you deserve to know. I contacted zhe Allies exactly three days ago."

Richtofen stared at Maxis in sheer disbelief. "VHAT? How could you?" He felt betrayed somehow.

"I could not consciously keep making zhose veapons. Zhey vould claim countless lives, all for zhe glory of zhat Illuminati freak!" Hissed Maxis. "And no, I don't regret it, zhey vill beat back zhe dead and save us! Zhey vill put a stop to zhe madness!"

Richtofen shook his head, still in denial. "Maxis, you're loosing yourself..vhat happened to us being heroes of zhe Fazherland?"

"Heroes, is it? Edward, I may have exaggerated zhat part a bit. Even believed it for a time. Now I know zhe truth. Zhe only vay to stop zhis is to take bold action!"

"Bold action? Or treason?" Laughed Edward maniacally. "You know vhat Walram's going to do vhen he hears about zhis! Heh-heh, I-I'm going to bed now...just after I've made sure zhe bunker's locked down. Zhis is somezhing indeed!"He turned and left.

Richtofen sat on the edge of his bed, wide-eyed and tense. He couldn't relax due to the intense pain in his leg, and closing his eyes brought on the images of Hans's face and the undead monsters. He was pretty sure that element 115 had reanimated the dead. He thought he'd read about the reanimation of dead bodies in a fiction or myth book. Zombies, they'd called them. _Such a silly vord, zombie._ He needed to rest though. He opened his emergency, medical kit and eyed the syringe and clear liquid in a bottle next to it. PAIN KILLER was stamped, unembellished, across it. He put the syringe together, not bothering to read the directions and drew in the liquid from the bottle. He slid the needle under his skin into the vein and injected himself.

* * *

**_The four men walked down the winding staircase quietly. They were all dressed in plain gray robes with large hoods. They all carried swords at their belts except for the man with an angular face, mustache, and short dark hair, who was leading them. One of them, a muscular tall man, had a gun as well. The man leading them glanced around carefully as they reached the bottom._**

**_ "This could be bad, Seer." Said the tanned man behind him quietly._**

**_ "Don't worry General Masaki, once we reach our destination, they won't find us." They continued onward through a cavernous hallway with a ceiling that towered high over their heads. Marble statues lined the sides near the walls and enormous tapestries depicting glorious battles and rulers spanned the walls all the way up to the ceiling. The marble floor echoed their footsteps._**

**_"Of the four realms, Earth is the last place they'd expect us to go." _****And it's the only place this could work, ****_he added silently to himself._**

**_ "Do the Masters still believe you work for them, Seer?" Asked a heavily mustached and bearded man._**

**_"No, Lord Belinski, I was 'reconditioned' earlier when they discovered my plans. If they saw me now...I'd end up like Samantha." He said the last part bitterly. "And please...call me Edward...'Seer' is the reason I'm in this mess."_**

**_"What happened to Samantha?"_**

**_"Don't ask."_**

**_The men walked onward until they reached a locked door on the far side of the hall. _**

**_"Good, looks like we gotta break it down!" Said the man carrying a rifle. _**

**_"Careful, Mercenary Dempsey, the moment that door comes down, the Guardians will be on us." Edward said. _**

**_"Just the way I like it!" Dempsey said. He held the large rifle at the ready. It was colored pure red with long wires trailing down its muzzle. He aimed it at the door and fired. Blasts of green plasma smashed through the marble and stone, knocking it down like glass._**

**_ "That's how we get shit done in Cardon." He said gleefully._**

**_"Good thing I don't live there." Muttered Edward, then said more loudly, _****_"We must make it to the teleporter!" _**

**_They pressed forward quickly out into a dark night. Dark, plain robes and hoods making them less noticeable. They raced across the grass into a courtyard where the teleporter was located on the far side. _**

**_Abruptly, the Gaurdians descended on them from the corners of the courtyard, gray robes fluttering and orange symbols visible on their chests. They aimed violet-colored rifles at the four trespassers. _**

**_"HALT! INTRUDERS!" One of them cried moments before Dempsey's weapon silenced him._**

**_ "Dammit, reinforcements. Okay then, let's get this shit done!" He muttered as more Guardians poured into the courtyard. _**

**_Edward reached the teleporter. It was a large oval-shaped platform on the ground, with cables coming out of the bottom. Above it, suspended from more wires was an electrical, metal conductor, glittering with unused, reserved power. He realized that it was just as he'd predicted. He began working with a control panel set up next to it, hooking up a device to it that he'd risked his life to make. _**

**_"Hurry up, Ed!" Snapped Dempsey as he and his comrades held off the attacking guardians. _**

**_Their shields were protecting them from most of the return fire. When the ammunition was gone they began to fight with the swords on their belts, the guardians doing the same. As a rule in this place, the guns were designed to hold little ammo. Ironically, the reason was to prevent these sorts of things from happening. Edward finished what he was doing and called to them. All four jumped into the teleporter, disappearing in a flash of blue light. The Guardians gave chase, but as they reached the teleporter, it exploded with enough force to destroy the entire courtyard._**

* * *

Richtofen snapped awake to a loud argument going on outside his room.

"That's what he said! I can't help it, Maxis!" That would be Schneider's voice.

Then Maxis responded, "I knew it! So zhere_ is_ no help in Balazuc! Too bad for Fleischer, we won't die that easily!"

Karl's voice broke in quietly, "One of us already has, Ludwig." Silence ensued.

Richtofen stood up, dressed quickly and left his room. He found the three men sitting around a wooden table, faces blank with shock.

Karl looked up at him, "Ve just got zhe vunderbar news zhat no one's coming to rescue us because Fleischer sent zhe commander and all his soldiers to zhe frontlines." He informed him bluntly, he continued, "Is zhere anymore of zhose Panzer suits lying around, Edward?"

Schneider answered for Richtofen. "Ja, in zhe bunker near Generator Two is a single suit. You zhink ve could use it?"

Karl nodded and said, "Ve should try to kill zhose zhings. Then ve can escape to...somevhere." Richtofen took a seat on a chair away from the others. Karl continued, "It'd be vorth a try I zhink. Vith Edward's Ray Gun and zhe veapons here ve could make it to zhe bunker and use zhe suit to escape zhe site." His eyes hardened. "I was in zhe military for two years, and I'm pissed zhose zhings got Hans. I'll wear it."

Edward watched him carefully. Hans's death had really affected the once good-natured man. Now, he looked like he could commit murder. Somewhere in Richtofen's head he felt responsible for this, "I'm villing to help you reach zhe bunker Karl, if you really vant to do zhis." He said determinedly.

Abruptly, Maxis stood up and left the room.

"Zhere he goes again..." Sighed Schneider, "he said he's vorking on zhe ancient riddles he recorded from zhe 'crazy place' and zhat girl's gone to his head."

Richtofen stood up, too. "I'll be back," he told them and followed after Maxis. He knocked on Maxis's door.

"Maxis? Vhat's zhis about ancient riddles?" He called through the wood.

The door opened and Maxis stared at his former student for a moment before saying. "She varned me zhat ve must free her. Zhe ancient race's riddles must be solved first, zhough." He sighed. "Vould you be villing to help vizh zhe steps, Edward? I must free her."

"Vhat steps?"

"First, ve need zhe staffs. You did build zhem right? Zhey need to be powered up."

"Ja, zhe four of zhem are at zhe vorkshop. Vhat's zhis all about?"

"Please bring zhem to me Edward. It's our only chance!"

"If I can..."

* * *

Karl, Schneider, and Richtofen made their way through the trenches, Richtofen holding his Ray Gun in hand. They saw mostly sandbag walls, but no undead. _Zombies, _Richtofen thought.

Karl said sullenly, "I vonder vhat happened to zhose men in zhe barracks. We couldn't get ahold of anyone there and no one wants to go look. If I get zhat suit to vork, zhough, I'll go look." Then he said to Richtofen, "Just so you know. I don't blame you for Hans's death. Even if I vanted to, he vouldn't like zhat."

"Danke, Karl. But I fear it vas my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous. No one's to blame for vhat happened. It just did."

"I'm not so sure..."

They made it to the bunker unmolested. Schneider pointed them to the suit on a large table on the other side of the room. It was completely metal, outfitted with a jet-pack, flamethrower, and extendable claw to grab with. The head had a light that could be turned on and off at the user's will just in front of the suit's power core, and the glass face-piece was protected by a metal plate with a slit for vision.

"Nice piece of vork vright zhere, Edward." Karl nodded. Suddenly he sounded nervous. "For Snowy, I can do zhis. I can kill zhose monsters."

Schneider sighed, "Don't overdo zhis, Kommer."

Karl nodded. "So how do you get into zhis zhing?"

They had to disassemble the suit to allow Karl to put it on. First the boots, then leg plates, then onward until the man was decked out, the power-core humming steadily to energize the suit.

"Zhis suit vill give you inhuman strength, zhe only flaw is zhat you von't be able to run very quickly in it, but you'll be able to run indefinitely because of zhe element." Edward informed Karl.

Schneider said, "Good luck, Kommer, you're going to need it, vill be back at zhe bunker with Generator One. Return zhere vhen you're done." as he inserted the metal piece onto the head.

Karl took a few hesitant steps forward, then feeling more comfortable with the suit, clanked out the door.

Richtofen turned to Schneider. "Maxis vanted me to fetch zhe staffs before returning."

"I vouldn't bozher, he's not all zhere, Edward. He's _detached, _for lack of a better vord."

"He said zhey vere for zhe riddles."

"Zhose riddles von't get us out of here. Maybe Karl can vizh zhat suit, zhough."

They stood there for a moment, "Ve should head back. Come on, Edward." Schneider said quietly.

They approached the doorway, and Richtofen thought he heard a faint noise outside. Schneider didn't seem to notice so Richtofen thought he was hearing things. Schneider stepped through. The next thing Richtofen registered was Schneider flying through the air past him and smashing into a wall behind him. He heard the crunch of bone and turned and rushed to the man's side, confused and horrified. Schneider was gasping, pained by each breath, staring in terror at the door.

Richtofen turned and saw it. _Karl? _The Panzer Soldat stood in the doorway its large armored arm drawing back from the swing.

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Richtofen screamed at him in horror. Had Hans's death affected him that much, to make him do this? Richtofen didn't think so. Karl turned towards him and he caught a glimpse of the yellow, glowing eyes underneath the face-piece.

"Oh no no-no-no-no-no-no..." Richtofen muttered in fear and sorrow as the mutated Karl took a step in his direction.

"Nein, you can't turn, you didn't die, you couldn't have..." He stopped as the monster broke into a sudden trot toward him, the floor shaking under its heavy feet.

Richtofen lunged to the back door of the bunker, clutching his Ray Gun. His heart pounded loudly in his head as he dashed outside and slammed the door shut behind him. He struggled to run through burdening mud as the sound of the door collapsing behind him filled his ears.

_I have to turn and fire, it's my only chance. I must turn and shoot it...it's not Karl anymore. _He hesitated for a split second, then turned. He cried out in alarm as he felt a sudden crushing pressure on his chest. The creature's claw had caught him and the monster was pulling him in like a helpless fish.

But he wasn't completely defenseless. He pulled the Ray Gun up and fired it at the Panzer Soldat's power-core. The core exploded and the metal face plate flew off as the green burst splashed into it. The monster staggered back under the assault, dropping its prey. Richtofen hit the mud, the claw falling uselessly to the ground next to him, rendering that arm ineffective.

He dragged himself to his feet, slowed by the muck sticking to his legs. The monster was struggling to gain its balance and he got in a few shots with his Ray Gun. It succeeded in getting its footing and charged at him again, ignoring the Ray Gun and raising its other arm as it plowed effortlessly through the thick, wet mud. Richtofen jumped aside, narrowly missing a jet of flames shooting out of the flamethrower attachment, landing slightly behind the Panzer Soldat. He aimed the gun at the jet-pack on its back, unloading the rest of the Ray Gun's clip into it. The monster turned, raising its deadly flamethrower again just as the pack blew up and the suit lost all power. It stood there a moment. The yellow eyes in Karl's dead face had lost their light. Then the ruined suit collapsed into an awkward heap on the ground. The thing Karl had become was defeated. Dead, for good.

Suddenly, he realized what had happened, and was appalled by it. "Ohhhhhh...nein," He moaned, devastated.

He would've mourned right then and there, but then he remembered Schneider. He rushed into the bunker to find the man right where he had left him, laboriously breathing against the wall. His eyes flicked to Richtofen and he said, "Good...you killed it."

Richtofen was crying as he knelt next to Schneider. Richtofen said, "Karl...I did zhat to him. Zhe suit vas faulty...it turned him. All zhat 115...it killed him, then he vas resurrected. All zhe soldiers zhat have been outfitted, too. Oh god, Schneider. Imagine zhe slaughter. Not just zhe Fazherland's troops...but everyone!"

Schneider stared at him. "Don't fall apart now...Maxis is going to need you. Meine spine's snapped and my ribs are shattered. I'm dying. But you need to know...about...Fleischer..." Richtofen watched Schneider dying, knowing full well that it was also his fault.

"Vhat about him?"

"I know zhat he...serves...masters...not...Illuminati..." Schneider coughed blood.

"Vhat?" Richtofen said, bemused.

"He knows...vhat you vill do...your destiny...he fears you." Schneider labored, his breath was now short and fast. Not many left."You...threaten...his..." Schneider's last breath rattled out, and he went still.

Richtofen felt confused at his words, then pushed them aside, so that he could weep, unhindered, for all that had happened.

* * *

**Awwww...poor Edward. Now it's all his fault... Actually I didn't plan for that... It just happened that way. That's what happens when I write. I have an idea of what I want in a chapter, then the story runs away from me and I have to try and catch it. Also I feelz bad for killing my characters off like that. Oh well, that's how it goes...reviews? anyone? **

**P.S. I apologize, xMechaSheikx, you'll have to wait another chapter before our other three bad-A's show up, ;) it's mostly because I had to get some things in here first. **


	5. The Fate of Four

**WARNUNG! gruesome, grisly scenes ahead-AS IN EXTREMELY GOREY, NOT-SUITABLE-FOR-YOUNG-CHILDREN scenes...Hey! I was listening to Avenged Sevenfold and Evanescence while writing/editing this chapter, so can you blame me?**

**xMechaSheikx- Maybe I did kill them kinda fast... Oh well. I didn't wanna dwell on that too much though. And thx soo much for the reviews. I saw your last one before going to school that morning and it made my day. ;)**

**YourBestFriendAizen- HaHa, you make funny joke... :P**

**To anyone else who may be reading this. Don't be shy, give me your opinions, tell me what you think, be honest. And whether you're a guest or member to the site, I'll respect your opinion.**

**plz note, Bunker One=bunker containing Generator 1!**

* * *

V. The Fate of Four

The night of Schneider's and Karl's death, Richtofen sat on the floor in Bunker One, his back to a wall. He groaned and closed his eyes. He saw black for a moment, then worse. Images of the Panzer Soldat with Karl's undead face was imprinted on the back of his eyelids.._.Meine Schaffung_. He wasn't in bed because his sleep-deprived mind tormented him with those horrible images. He'd tried every medicine in the med kit that could help this. Unfortunately, he couldn't cure guilt, horror, or overwhelming stress. No liquid fed to the vein via needle could free the mind of the terrible events, the self-hate, the bitter understanding that he was responsible for all the death. He'd considered killing himself upon returning to the bunker and reviewing all that had happened. But there was something in him that refused him this. Resolve? Will? Fear? Maybe all of those and more. He refused to be killed because all seemed hopeless. Because he'd made serious mistakes. Because the world had gone to hell. Because if he died, there would be no one left.

Well, there _was_ Dr. Maxis. He hadn't seen or heard him since before he'd left the bunker, no doubt in his room talking to that girl or working on the puzzles he'd written down._ I can't die, he needs me...Schneider said as much_. _Or vhat if I wind up killing him, too?_ The way he'd killed the others. He wrapped his arms around his torso tightly, drawing his knees up. V_hat-do-I-do?-vhat-do-I-do-vhat-do-I-do? _He heard a door open, but ignored it, looking at the floor.

"Edward? Your back...did you by any chance get zhose parts?"

He heard Maxis's voice ask. He could barely believe the audacity. To ask that! The staffs were the least of his worries right now. Richtofen looked up at Maxis and silently studied him, he looked so much different now than before they'd come to the site. He'd become as gaunt and thin as one of the ancient corpses in the mound, his beard was ragged and seemed to be falling out in places, and his eyes were strangely distant and glassy.

"Richtofen?..."

Richtofen snapped, "Zhat's vhat you say? After _everyzhing_!" He almost yelled the last part. "Karl, Hans and Schneider...ZHEY'RE all dead! I DID ZHAT!" His voice broke and he stared at the other man for a minute, then looked at the floor again.

Maxis sighed, "Edward, I need your help quickly. You must devise somezhing zhat can save an infected person." It was as if the man hadn't noticed his outburst. Richtofen looked up again, incredulous.

"Vhat?! And Vhat about you?!"

"Me? I vill be vorking on solving zhose puzzles, but I need zhose staff parts! She must be freed, and it looks like you need distracting, anyvay. Vake up, Edward! zhis is beyond emotion and reason. Zhis is now purely survival." He exited the room with Edward staring after him, face full of disbelief.

He suddenly realized that maybe his former professor _was_ correct. _Zhat's right...a distraction...sitting here doing nozhing isn't going to save us...instead I could help. A way to save someone before they are lost, a cure to the infection._

He pushed himself up off the floor and entered his room. His mind already buzzing with an idea. He sat down at the small desk, pulling out some pens and papers from a drawer.

Hours passed in the darkness, a flickering candle burned. Richtofen found strange solace in the work, he wrote and sketched until he slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**The four men, dressed in embellished armor, stood in the hall. They were staring at a crowned man dressed extravagantly sitting on a throne. "You expect me to believe...that you come here...as messengers from God?" The man on the throne said.**_

_**"Yes, you are the Holy Roman Emperor. That's why we came here." Replied the tall man in front, his angular face relaxed.**_

_**"If what you say is true...why not go to the pope? He is the leader of the church."**_

_**"The pope has shirked most of his duties. But we need an elite group to guard that which is most precious to Him. You are the most devout Christian leader of all kings...we have decided to bestow this honor unto you."**_

_**"This precious thing...do you have it with you?"**_

_**"Yes, you will know, when you see it, that we are not lying." The messenger said and brought out a sample of a glowing blue rock, and continued as he saw it fill the man's eyes with greed.**_

**Humans**_**. He mused.**_

_**"So do you accept the honor...to guard this treasure with your strongest, King Charlemagne?"**_

* * *

Richtofen sat up, staring at the papers in front of him. He'd slept on them. "Ughhh...Nein, not again."

His candle was burning low and the dim light was flickering, threatening to fail. He sighed and stood up, stretching. He squinted at his work, then left the room, taking the light source with him. It was cold, but he barely noticed.

He walked to Maxis's door and knocked. "Maxis, I zhink I've come up vith zhat solution you vanted, it just needs a few minor tweaks... Maxis?" He stood there a few moments. No answer. "Ludwig?" Maybe he was asleep. He pushed the door open and looked in, holding his sputtering candle out before him. Maxis was nowhere in sight. "Vhere is he?" He turned and searched Bunker One. No Maxis anywhere.

It took him a moment to figure out what that meant. _He's gone for zhe staffs...hasn't he? _If he hadn't already been so emotionally exhausted, then he would've been angry and horrified at such a dumb decision, but he only felt annoyance. He located his Ray Gun.

_Oh no you don't Maxis, you aren't going to die on me too_. He thought.

He went through the door leading outside into the cold night. It was flurrying outside and he noticed that there was a weird cloud formation high in the sky. The clouds seemed layered in circles and there was a dip in them that lead up to the heavens. A bright, unnatural blue light emanated through the hole of the clouds. Was the element doing this, too?

He quickened his pace and made it through the trenches, unharmed. He was alert and found he could see quite a bit thanks to the unnatural light. He heard a moan in the dark and turned his gaze upward as an undead dropped into the trench, mouth gaping. He dispatched it quickly with a burst from his Ray Gun. Outside the workshop, fresh corpses strewn with bullets laid on the ground. He found the door to the workshop wide open. _Maxis's doing, no doubt_. He walked in cautiously.

"Maxis?..." He called softly.

"Edward...I was a fool..." Rasped a voice weakly inside.

Richtofen noticed a dim light coming from the other side of the room. "Vhat do you mean?"

"Zhe staff parts are gone..."

"Vhat?"

"And even if zhey vere here...ve couldn't get zhe elements for zhem anyvay...everyzhing's lost..."

Richtofen walked into the light, registering Ludwig collapsed on the ground. He heard coughing coming from the figure.

Maxis groaned, "I...zhought I could do it Samantha, dear daughter...I vas vrong."

"Daughter? Maxis, vhat are you talking about?"

"I...have...a...daughter..."

"You _do not_ have a daughter, Maxis. You need help. Come on, ve can head back and I'll find zhe staffs later." He knelt next to the prone figure. _I don't know how to keep zhis one togzher anymore_. Richtofen thought, touching Maxis's shoulder. He felt the man go rigid.

"I don't feel right, Edward."

"Come on, ve should go now."

Maxis began coughing fiercely again, his frail body shaking. Then he stopped moving. Edward shook him a bit and rolled him over, Maxis's eyes were closed.

"Vhat are you doing..." The man opened his eyes and moaned, he gripped Edward's arm in a vice-like grip.

"Ed..." It sounded like a growl. Richtofen felt immediate alarm. the grip tightened.

"Maxis...vhy are-?"

"Help...meeeee." The sick man whispered, eyes turning yellow, he lunged up and tried to clamp his mouth onto Richtofen's sleeved arm, but missed. Richtofen gasped in alarm, and jumped to his feet. He yanked his arm free of the tight fingers and dropped his Ray Gun.

"NEIN! bleiben zurück!"

He watched the figure as it clumsily pushed itself up. His luck couldn't get worse, Maxis had been infected! Then he remembered something.

* * *

He led the stumbling figure into Bunker One and secured the door behind it once he was out of its reach. It couldn't move very fast, and dodging it was a simple enough task. He discovered that a newly turned zombie didn't seem to have as much strength. Then he had a strange thought, _vhat if Maxis is somehow resisting zhe change?_

"Alright zhen, time to test meine plans." He muttered, observing the limping undead nonchalantly. He was trying to decide the best way to go about what was to come.

Outside, a military barrage on the site began. Maxis's ill-judged call had brought them here, probably. Or maybe it was the strange cloud formation. Or maybe the frontlines had reached the site. The bunker shook under the assault and the awkward Maxis zombie toppled to the ground. _Now's my chance_. He leapt onto the collapsed zombie and tied it quickly, the zombie was too weak to escape.

The zombie was soon strapped to a table. He sighed, preparing the things he needed, and went over his papers. He returned to the table with the restrained zombie. He held a bone saw and a container full of green liquid, he placed the latter to the side. The tied-down monster moaned and its jaws snapped opened and close. Richtofen lifted the bone saw and hesitated just a moment before placing it on the zombie's forehead. He muscled the saw downward, ripping flesh and sawing bone.

Within a moment he was completely outside himself, as though he were viewing the scene from someone else's perspective. He was way past his misery and had seemed to have lost his ability to feel anything. He never hesitated. With cold, measured precision, he left a jagged cut that severed flesh and bone. He was careful not to cut the brain. The brain was vital to his 'cure'. The zombie seemed to howl and screech in agony as he worked, but it couldn't break the merciless ropes that held it.

He continued cutting ceaselessly and watched with a certain, terrible fascination as the light from its yellow, shining eyes died out, leaving empty shells behind. Blood ran down his hands, warm and tainted. He exhaled softly, the silence broken only by the tearing and cutting. He worked the saw along the edges of the skull until the top of its head came free like some sort of macabre cap. He placed the bloody saw aside and used a smaller knife to remove the brain ever so carefully, severing eye stems and the spinal cord. He placed the brain carefully in the container. He laid the container with the brain in it on a counter behind him and turned his attention to the lifeless corpse again, he figured it would be a good time to learn more about an infected body, since he had one right there. Never mind that it had once been his friend, his mentor, his father-figure. Never mind that it had once been very much alive. He was alone in a world of death, all inhibitions and morality had been cast aside.

* * *

Meanwhile, a top-secret organization of the Alliance contacted the men in the frontlines to dispatch their best soldiers to specified coordinates, the Alliance could spare very little. So they picked just one soldier. They chose Tank Dempsey, the young, American Marine who was quickly becoming a legend among his fellow marines because of his endurance, crazy strength, battle sense, and amazing reflexes. It was rumored that the moment he was born, his father put a pistol in his hands and taught him how to fire it.

They sent him to the site on a Mark IV Tank, newest issue. Fitting. It would get him fairly close, but soon it would run out of fuel and he'd have to leave it and go on foot to try and find the remnants of a failed German 'expedition'. According to the radioed message, it was pretty bad. He'd got news on strange activities, mass death, and only two clear descriptions of those responsible for it all before the transmission had been lost. It was good enough. His mission: drag some German scientists from the mess they'd made. Well not that specifically. But his mind was geared for the over-all. Not specifics. _Okay, focus Tank. White beard equals a Dr. Maxis. Dark hair and mustache equals a Dr. Richtofen. Whatever._

He began noticing strange lumbering men, dressed in torn, tattered uniforms. These things weren't normal people, though, he quickly found out. They had yellow, glowing eyes, beastly attitudes, and no common sense. They walked up to the tank, oblivious to the danger, and he raised an eyebrow as the large treads smashed the dumb things. "That's what you get, dumbasses!" The tank rumbled onward, crushing more undead as they tried to climb aboard. Soon the tank was rumbling to a halt, smashing one last crawler. Dempsey turned as a corpse climbed up the side of the slowing tank next to him. He kicked it off with a grunt of annoyance. The tank stopped just by a trench. It was out of fuel. Using his MG08, he mowed down a group of the undead within the trench before hopping on down into it.

A flicker of movement. A body fell into the cold, wet mud, full of machine gun bullets. The MG was dropped in favor of better maneuverability. Dempsey sensed movement behind and brutal battle instinct kicked in. He spun and slammed his fist into an undead face with the strength of a battering ram. The rotten cadaver's head jerked, it was stunned. He palmed its head, using all of his powerful muscles to slam its head into a high-pressured steam pipe on the trench wall, denting the metal. The light faded from lantern eyes as steam filled the air._ That'll do it_. He thought, fiercely satisfied. Another undead groan beside him, Dempsey didn't miss a beat. He turned, pulling his Marine knife from his vest and rushed fearlessly to meet it. The monster reached out, he dodged past it with agility that belied his size. Blade sank into the gruesome back with a slick sound. He gave it a push forward so the corpse hit the ground. _Walk it off, freakbag! _He thought sarcastically. A revolver was drawn, a Remington New Model Army revolver. Another dead body hit the ground, throat gashed open and a bullet hole in its head. _Hah,_ _That's what you get_! Dempsey glorified in the fight and the fire in his stomach would not be quenched as he battled onward, courageous and unhesitant.

Less than twenty feet away, in a parallel trench, another soldier fought his way through the undead. His name was Nikolai Belinski. Sent by his motherland to capture or kill the German scientists bent on seeing the German Empire win the war. His message had been very direct with little room for specifics like names. All he needed was the mission and some coordinates. He found himself musing on the home he'd left behind. He was here to protect that home. He was a man unafraid of death and battle, he was willing to fight and die for the greater good. To him, one did not revel in battle and death, but did it in times of necessity. Now it was necessary, for the savage, decomposing brutes were coming for him. He shoved one back with his broad shoulder and shot it in the head with his pistol as it fell back. _You can't defeat me, I'm driven by a greater will!_

He started down the trench again, seizing an axe off of the ground. Another undead shuffled toward him. _You will die, pig!_ He pulled the axe back, swung it low with all his strength. A knee was split like firewood. A thud as the beast toppled sideways. He brought the axe down in a vicious overhead swing into its chest with a wet crunch. In a spray of crimson liquid, its miserable existence came to an end. _Dying like the oppressors back home._

Another monster bore down on him, ferocious. He wrenched the axe up in time to yield its lunge. A struggle commenced. Nikolai growled, shoved the beast back. As it wavered, off-balance, he brought the axe up over his head. Then, using gravity and his own considerable strength, he sliced it from head to groin like a watermelon. Intestines and blood spilled onto the ground as two halves of the undead fell apart. _The strength of revolution can't be stopped_!

He spotted more further down the trench and drew his arm back. Now he was completely zoned in on the fight, his mind doing things almost reflexively. He flung the axe expertly. The weapon spun in the air and buried its head into soft, moldered flesh. The creature landed flat on its back, axe handle jutting out of its chest. He picked up an Olympia shotgun from a dead body on the ground. The end of the barrel exploded with fire and extinguished the half-life of another undead. It hit the ground, he slammed the butt of the shotgun into another. Its head was filled with a spray of bullets as it fell, too. _My every step is beset by attacks from legions of unnatural creatures...stumbling, rotten, filthy corpses! _He surged forward, yanking the axe from the corpse on the ground as he went.

Just a door away from his trench, a Japanese Samurai launched himself off the trench wall towards the undead.

_A warrior's path is his alone to chose._ His mentor had told him. Now he was here, for his emperor.

The samurai brought his sword down as he fell through the air. An arm fell to the ground, the limbless creature following it.

There's_ great evil in this place._

The Samurai rested easily in a balanced crouch like a cat. He quickly looked up as another one rushed toward him and brought his sword up like a shield. Placing his hand along the blade, he pressed it up against the creature's throat and with a violent, balanced motion, a severed head hit the mud.

_Spirits and demons walk this land, possessing the remains of fallen warriors!_

He heard something rushing up behind him and, without even looking, he plunged his blade behind him into the monster's chest. He reached back and grabbed the dying beast's head and used his powerful back and arms to flip it over his shoulder and onto the ground in front of him. He yanked his sword free, decapitating it in one smooth motion, blood flew and a severed head soared past him almost casually.

_I almost pity such a dishonorable death._

He readied himself, seeing more, pulling his katana into a two-hand grip, running forward to meet his next quarry.

_Now meet your fate!_

It was a deadly dance of death. His sword whistling with melancholy and rigor as he slipped wraith-like from one doomed, walking carcass to the next.

A stomach cut open here.

A slice of fatality from shoulder to side there.

A swift spin and the severing of rotten legs.

A gash separating a corpse into two pieces at the waist.

A Head sliced swiftly off in a rain of blood.

Afterward, ten bodies lay on the ground, dead and dying.

_Like cherry blossoms, they fall._

He sheathed his katana and sped past his fallen enemies, leaping lithely through a window and into a bunker. He landed gracefully like a panther onto the ground inside the bunker and took in two other soldiers already standing within, guns aimed at each other. They looked like they'd just entered the bunker, too.

He whisked out his Mauser and aimed it at them. Who were they? They seemed strangely familiar. He observed from their dress that the bearded one was a Russian, and the dark-haired, blue-eyed one was obviously an American Marine. Apparently the Alliance had more intelligence than the Emperor realized. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on his pistol as the Marine caught sight of him and turned, aiming his revolver at the Asian. The Russian turned his gun at Takeo, too and readied himself. They stared each other down over their guns, tense and uncertain what to do. Takeo considered killing them, most likely they'd get in the way of his mission, but to fire on one would get him killed by the other. He brought his other hand up to hold his pistol. The tense stand-off grew even more tense, if that were possible.

All of them failed to notice the bloody man in a leather vest standing a few feet away.

Edward Richtofen looked up from his work, amazed at the three soldiers that had literally just barged into his bunker. They stood a mere few feet in front of him. He recognized what this meant_, Maxis's back-up has arrived._ He stood behind the table with Maxis's corpse still tied to it, and stared at the stand-off. In his right hand he held the bone saw against the corpse's head, his other hand placed on the corpse's chest. He lifted the saw up slowly. The movement drew the Marine's attention, who turned his pistol on him and approached, his face screwed up in concentration, scrutinizing the German. Edward could've sworn it was a look he was accustomed to by a similar face.

The other two followed suit, but the Japanese man hung back slightly, never taking his eyes off any of them. Richtofen slowly and deliberately lowered the bone saw to the table, watching his hand do it. Everything was somehow surreal. He'd hardly noticed putting on the leather vest earlier. The vials of blood he'd extracted from the corpse dangling from it. The array of surgery tools laid out on the table.

But now he noticed, _Oh Gott_. He noticed how his hands were covered in blood. He noticed how it was from the corpse on the table. He noticed the look the other three were giving him as if they were mildly disgusted and confused. He raised his stained hands up and looked at them, almost horrified at what he'd done. All he'd needed was the brain. Why continue? He studied what his hands had done. They'd mindlessly worked, delving further into a gory and dirty quandary. How would he ever be truly normal again? The answer was there in the filth. He couldn't. He'd changed beyond all recognition and maybe what once was, was now forever lost. He clenched his fists, he'd changed, yes, but he knew now that he could survive.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to the undead he could see stumbling about outside or pulling themselves from the snowy, white ground. The others spun around upon seeing his look and aimed their weapons at the zombies outside. They readied themselves. Suddenly, the room was bathed in a harsh, yellow light. The four looked up through a large hole in the roof and Richtofen recognized one of the giant robots. It was leaning down, looking at them, yellow light pouring from its visor. Wait...looking at them? Where had it come from? Why was its visor yellow? They weren't supposed to be yellow. Richtofen stared in confusion. Still trying to catch up with what he was seeing. The others were openly gaping up at it. They'd heard rumors of the Mechanical giants striding around the frontlines, but to see one in real-life was breath-taking. The giant straightened up and raised its large foot up into the air, metal squealing as the hundreds of feet of gears and mechanics worked. The four registered this slowly. It was going to step on them! They dove away as the foot crashed down.  
The Earth shook and concrete rained through the air.

* * *

_**Edward and King Charlemagne stood towards the front of a group of about thirty soldiers. Edwards three companions stood nearby, but slightly off to the side.**_

_**"That's good, King. We are bringing His armies in as well through portals from the kingdom of heaven." Edward was saying to the king, nodding appreciatively at the groups of men in armor standing at attention.**_

_**"I daresay, that no one will ever believe this."**_

_**"Which is good, no one will find the Divinium. This must never be recorded. Never known. The good lord will reward the faithful." Humans. So easy to manipulate. So primitive.**_

_**"Shouldn't the men know it, though?"**_

_**"Yes, indeed. We will show them the power of Divinium."**_

_**"When?"**_

_**"Tomorrow, of course. They will be ready then."**_

_**"I've also ordered the stonemasons to carve you into the catacombs you specified us to build. Your presence will remain there for all eternity."**_

_**"That's fine, but these carvings will never leave the catacombs. Neither shall the Divinium. It must remain safe and secret among the chosen until He wills it."**_

_**"I see. Very well, then."**_

_**Edward turned and strode to where the other three stood and ushered them out of earshot. **_

_**"You certainly played that idiot well." Said Mercenary Dempsey, smirking. **_

_**"That grin's going to get you in a lot of trouble if not your coarse language. God's servants don't swear. Now speak Vrilyan, please." Responded Edward shortly.**_

_**"And here I was kinda liking this weird Frankish language."**_

_**Edward sighed and turned towards the others. "We need to begin constructing the keys right away." He informed them. "The council may realize we came here. Or worse, The Masters."**_

_**General Masaki narrowed his eyes. "They will realize sooner or later, Edward. I just hope these humans get to moving faster."**_

_**"Don't worry, all they need is a little demonstration to motivate them. We will show them the power of Divinium tomorrow."**_

_**"Is that wise?"**_

_**"Huh? Oh yes, of course. They are primitives. I know they will fail to develop any real technology or civilization for about another thousand years."**_

_**Lord Belinski frowned, "And you don't like being called seer, yet you seem rather pleased to know the future that is dark to us."**_

_**Edward smiled sadly, "All is going the way it should, Lord Belinski. Soon Earth, Vrilya, Cardon, and Senta will be safe from the Masters." he assured them. **__**He thought to himself, **_**I'll save you Sam...we will open the gates.**

_**General Masaki frowned, "Why do you have this future-seeing ability, Seer?"**_

_**Edward hesitated, then sighed, "What I'm about to tell you is knowledge I've risked my soul for. Bear that in mind, but I'll tell you because I want your trust completely..." He paused a moment, studying them, then continued. "The Masters were an elite group from Vrilya who hoarded the secrets of science amongst themselves for a long time to induce others to follow them like servants to gods. Because they never shared the knowledge, they died off with no one gaining it, but two very close Masters found a way to preserve their lives with a device that ran on life force, so age could not take them. They would sacrifice the souls of lesser beings to keep themselves alive. That is, until the council formed a resistance against them by gaining much of their own knowledge. But one thing the council never had that the two masters did was Divinium. Actually, I believe they weren't called the masters until they gained Divinium."**_

_**"Not what I heard." Dempsey muttered.**_

_**"Probably not, that would be the council's doing. I digress, the masters developed abilities from the element. Things like future-seeing. In fact they were once proud of this, for these abilities allowed them to be worshipped like gods. The two Masters I mentioned were special in particular, for they had a single child before disappearing when the council hunted them down."**_

_** "Wait, what does that have to do with anything?" Frowned Dempsey, scrutinizing Edward's face.**_

_**Edward responded, his face expressionless, "Everything. For I am that child."**_

* * *

_**...**_

_** ...**_

_** . ;| Dun!**_

_**. :p Dun!**_

_**. :O Dun!**_

* * *

**Well...that escalated quickly... ;) Whew! longest chapter by far, but now it's getting fun!**

* * *

**Meine Schaffung = my creation :) bleiben zurück=stay back.**

**If you guys don't like the random German quotes, I can take them out... just wanted to add some variety to this, and it's fun to look them up. Also note that they are speaking in German in all my chapters and I just gave them the accent so their voices could play in your heads easier.**

**Plz R&R...Or a very unhappy Dempsey will show up in your living room in about twenty seconds...**


	6. Secure the Keys - Trust is Fading

Chappy six is out! Yayz! Sorry for the slower updates. These chapters just keep getting longer and longer it seems!

* * *

**German Translations:** **For Reference.**

** _das ist seltsam, = that's strange,  
_****"Die gehirn! Wo ist die gehirn?!" = "The brain! Where is the brain?!"  
ich fühle_ geändert, jetzt. wie ich haben gewesen wiedergeboren._ = I feel different, now. Like I have been reborn  
"Was ist dass?"="What is that?"  
"diese nehmen,"="Take these,"  
"Verdammt."="Damn."  
_Die himmel Drohne, = The sky drone  
__das ist wo Hans gestorben_,= that's where Hans died,  
"Die Flammenwerfer should dissuade die untoten..." = "The flamethrower should dissuade the undead..."**

* * *

**_Yayz now we know some German!_**

* * *

**Special Thanks** (-Kind of)

**xMechaSheikx-**I do so enjoy your reviews! You convey energy over the internet to me and make me want to write more! How I long to share Ed's secrets with you _right now_...I want to write all the chapters all at once...Sadly, I can't. Patience to both of us, right? Thanks again for all the reviews :)

**YourBestFriendAizen**- Good to see you finally read chappy 5. I'm happies. heh, so true about the review thingy too...lol...thankz for the review! I'm glad someone liked the German stuffs, too. I'm also thinking some peoples didn't review because they wanted to see Dempsey(happy or no), right?

To anyone else who may be re- nevermind, you know what I want, right? I will take constructive criticism and advice if you want to give me some but you don't because you think I'm going to be offended or something...

Guests(Peoples without accounts) I will gratefully accept your reviews too. ;)

* * *

Note- This chapter is more focused on the easter egg and how the back-story ties into it. It may seem kinda boring. Hopefully you will still like it? :P 

* * *

VI. Secure the Keys

**_"...For I am that child."_**

Edward Richtofen slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light, remembering the robot's foot descending on the bunker. He'd collapsed into a dream after a piece of concrete from the ceiling hit his head, and now he was beginning to realize something. His dreams weren't just dreams, they were more. They were visions of a past that was long gone, and with that realization came the greater detail of the dreams. They still confused him greatly, and sometimes he didn't remember them completely, but he was now willing to accept that there was more importance to them than he would have once believed. He also realized Maxis was right. They needed to solve the puzzles and open the gateway. Now it was no longer how important or relevant these things were, but a matter of how to do it.

He was on his back, staring at the strange, glowing-blue, clouded sky high above him. He watched planes and aircraft roam the skies, most-likely preparing for a fight. He noticed a plane that had a red glow around it, like fire. _das ist seltsam, _he mused quietly. He turned his head slowly, gazing at the remains of the room around him. The concrete walls and metal framework were mostly intact, but the ceiling was in ruins, the cinderblocks collapsed. The giant had stepped on the concrete bunker like it was merely a bothersome bug. He was surprised that it hadn't done more damage, somehow he'd survived. He took note of the other three collecting themselves from the floor, looking at each other in a daze. They'd survived, too.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought went through Richtofen's head. "Die gehirn! Wo ist die gehirn?!" He muttered.

Panicked, he rolled over and jumped to his feet, hesitating slightly as the blood rushed from his head. Then he rushed through the remains of the bunker until he saw the table where he'd placed the brain. It was still intact. He sighed in relief. He noted that a shower of concrete had buried Maxis's corpse in a pile of rubble. The only thing to indicate what had once been there was an edge of the wooden table the corpse had laid on jutting out of the pile. He groaned. Now he was going to have to find his friend a new body. He grabbed the brain jar and turned to see the others staring at him.

The Marine's rough voice spoke. "You're Doctor Richtofen right? I'm Tank Dempsey and I'm takin' you outta here." He said this in English.

Richtofen knew a fair bit of English from his time at Heidelberg, but he'd never had to really use it; he tried it out. "Zhere isn't much time...zhey vill be here soon. Ve need to power up zhe 115 conversion generators. Zhey are essential to our survival." He didn't have time to be dragged away from the site...he had to finish his work!

Dempsey looked annoyed that his words had been all but ignored, but all he said was, "If powering up these conversion generators means we stand a better chance of surviving...then I'm with the German."

The Samurai muttered in agreement, "An alliance, however fragile, is in all our interests." He took up the mutual language. "My name is Takeo Masaki."

The Russian was silent, staring distrustfully at the others. He finally said, "We must unite against the common enemy." He sounded reluctant. "I'm Nikolai Belinski."

Dempsey looked at the others a moment, then back at Edward and asked, "Just what did your men dig out of the ground?"

"An element...an element of great power. Enough to fuel our armies for an eternity." Richtofen responded, sounding awed and proud at the thought. Edward turned away and walked into the other room. He stopped for a moment when he noticed the chalk outline on the walls. The outline was of a gun and seemed to glow faintly. It must have appeared there last night while he was gone. His mind had been so focused on the 'procedure' that he had completely failed to see it. ich fühle_ geändert, jetzt. wie ich haben gewesen wiedergeboren._

"You should not have disturbed the graves of the ancients." Takeo said sternly as the others followed him.

Nikolai finally put two and two together at the Asian's words. "You monster. You created those...abominations!" He snarled, angry. Richtofen heard the threatening sound of a shotgun's hammer being cocked back.

Richtofen shot back over his shoulder, "You can vaste time arguing or you can do vhat must be done to survive...zhe choice is yours." He placed the jar on another table further in the bunker and folded up a map there which he tucked into his pocket. Nikolai grunted sourly and lowered his weapon. He turned to study the wall, muttering under his breath.

Tank shot him a look then turned his attention back to Richtofen. He said, "Okay, _Doctor_, you wanna tell us just what your people have been doing here?"

Richtofen turned toward him and replied, "After ve raided zhe catacombs at zhe digsite...my men began to get sick...vizhin a day, zhey became like zhe ozhers...living dead."

"Shoot em in the head! that seems to work." Dempsey growled, but he also noticed that the German was avoiding a direct answer to his questions.

Richtofen was suddenly distracted by something. He murmured, "Was ist dass?"

He had noticed a strange and ancient-looking box sitting by two bunk beds. He approached and knelt next to it. He saw that it had strange designs on it.

"The spirits toy with us." Takeo said and Richtofen wasn't sure what the Asian meant.

"This is unbelievable." Nikolai muttered, angry that he was here and not halfway back to Russia by now. These Germans -and now the other two soldiers- had caused him to be delayed, and he was bitter. The civil war back home was almost done, and he wanted to be there to enjoy the fruits of his and his comrades' labor, not here.

"I'm gonna need a better weapon." Dempsey informed them. Richtofen knew just how to remedy that.

"Come on American, zhere are better veapons elsevhere." Richtofen said, and he left the bunker.

Outside an airfight had commenced high in the sky. Aero planes and other military craft swooped through the heavens firing on each other. Anti-aircraft guns shot up into the strange skies sky as well. Occasionally a plane would go down in a burst of smoke and fire. Edward knew that if the fighting was already here in the sky, it wouldn't be long before the tanks came too and the battle was moved to the ground. He knew he had to hurry.

* * *

"What's this box?" Dempsey voiced everyone's question, staring at the stone, ancient-looking box with question marks on it. It was located in Bunker Two where they'd just arrived.

"It contains veapons zhat vill aid our fight for survival." Richtofen said, remembering Karl's and Han's observation. Richtofen thought that fairly impressive, but was still itching to get to the workshop and see if he could find his lost Ray Gun.

"If it contains weapons, then I will break it open." Nikolai said, brandishing his axe. Richtofen grimaced at the brutishness.

"It's not zhat simple, ve must start up zhe generator here." He said, nodding toward the generator outside the bunker.

"Then why haven't you?" Dempsey said, pushing his way outside, Takeo and Nikolai followed. Tank went up to the conversion generator and pressed a button on it.

"Initiating Conversion Sequence." Said Maxis's automated voice over the intercom the scientist had designed not long after the device on the mound had been discovered. Richtofen was surprised that Tank had hit the right button.

Glowing white-blue portals appeared in the ground and strange zombies pulled themselves out of the portals. They wore grey robes and chainmail armor with bright orange symbols on their chests and useless, rusted swords at their sides.

"Conversion process interrupted." The intercom said. And the element filling the side tubes of the generator began to slide back through the tubes and into the generator.

_Zhey're doing zhis?_ Richtofen suddenly felt exhausted. He leaned against the bunker wall and his eyesight flickered strangely. _**Grey-robed men with orange symbols on their chests reached for him.** _He blinked away the vision, wondering what had happened.

"They're all over us!" Cried Dempsey, bringing Richtofen's gaze up. He saw the new zombies cornering the Marine. Unfortunately, his gun was empty.

Takeo was there in an instant, unsheathing his katana and slicing through the undead; his weapon smashed easily through their rusted armor like a bladed storm that the zombies couldn't keep up with.

"Thanks, Takeo!" Dempsey said as the last zombie died, headless, "remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Conversion process complete." The automated voice informed them as the element filled the tubes.

"You must bring shame to your family." Takeo said dismissively, sheathing his katana.

The Samurai turned and stalked back to the ancient box and pressed a button on it. It complied to his wishes. They all watched in fascination as the items within changed before their eyes and settled on a strange weapon. It was a black SMG with small red lights on it. It looked powerful despite its size.

Takeo took it, satisfied, and said, "These weapons could change the face of warfare, they must not fall into the wrong hands." He left the bunker and walked on down the trench.

"Commander's going to think I'm shell-shocked when I tell him about this," muttered Dempsey to himself.

Nikolai was next to try the box. He received a similarly designed shotgun, "Hah! this will make them reconsider their meals." He said. For once, he was pleased.

Dempsey walked up to it, "Come on, let's see what you got." The box gave him a PSR. "Great," He muttered. "I don't really care much for sniper rifles. Next time make it an MG."

Richtofen opened the box, and received dual-wield pistols. He gave a humorless laugh. "Oh, so you zhink two is going to be enough do you? I don't zhink it vill."

Dempsey tried his luck again and watched as a strange, bloody teddy bear appeared in the electric-blue light within.

"What the-" Tank started.

A strange, low laugh filled the room. The teddy bear spun for a moment, then disappeared. Both Richtofen and Dempsey jumped back in surprise. The box floated up and hovered over the floor for a moment before spinning like a wheel and disappearing.

"What? where'd it go?" Tank asked, looking shocked. He shook his head and left the bunker without waiting for an answer.

Richtofen stared in incredulity, speechless. How had that happened? Was it the element's doing? Or something else? He was about to follow the others out of the bunker when he spotted something that didn't seem right. Four stone tablets with fists engraved in them lay on a nearby table. He was certain he'd never seen them there before.

His eyesight shimmered again, but this time it effected him less. _**The four men bent over the tablets, carefully carving fists into the stone.**_

On intuition, Richtofen seized the four tablets and followed the others further down the trench. He caught up to them as they entered the Workshop. He got their attention, and they turned to look at him.

"Diese nehmen," He said, proffering the tablets.

"What the fuck are these?" Said Dempsey, still agitated by the box's disappearance. They all hesitated to claim the tablets.

"Just take zhem." Richtofen hissed impatiently. The three others reluctantly accepted each one in turn. Nikolai hesitated slightly longer than the other two, looking like he wanted to make a snide comment, but finally chose not to. They turned away and continued on through the workshop.

Richtofen went to the spot where he'd lost his Ray Gun when he'd gone for Maxis and found it gone

"Verdammt." He muttered.

He gazed around the bunker and his eyes fell upon the pieces of a device he'd been working on that he knew would now serve a good purpose. _Die himmel Drohne, _he thought_._ He picked them up and placed them on a table where he was sure he'd remember them.

The others were already outside when Richtofen rejoined them. They approached the hill that held the catacombs inside.

"The mound. That's were you first saw them?" Dempsey asked.

"Ja, ve vill see zhe undead in higher numbers here." Richtofen responded, checking his pockets for the map he'd picked up earlier.

He was about to pull it out and discuss their options, but Dempsey suddenly stopped and gaped upward. "Holy shit!" he said.

The others followed his gaze. Their eyes fell upon the four, mechanical, one-thousand-foot-tall giants that strode purposefully toward the site from the west. Richtofen was sure they were still a mile away, -maybe more- but even from here he could feel the vibrations through the ground as they walked. He was bedazzled by the wonderful craftsmanship, the gigantic, sure-footed strides, and the overall seeming impossibility of such a thing. They were powerful-no, indestructible he knew. They would win the war. Group 935 may be scattered, but its work would live on. He noticed something weird, though. The robots visors' were yellow, just like the one from earlier, and that worried him.

"Whoa! Now I've had a good look at them!" Dempsey exclaimed.

"Mechanized abominations!" Growled Takeo, tensing.

Nikolai muttered something in Russian, and looked away.

"Zhe robots...zhey are beautiful." Richtofen murmured, still awed by Group 935's greatest accomplishment.

"The demons approach." Warned Takeo suddenly as some of the zombies closer to the mound began a stumbling trot towards them. They all aimed their guns and fired. The small cluster of zombies was vanquished by the group's weapons.

Suddenly, a young girl's voice filled the air, one that inundated Richtofen with dread. _"Can you hear me, I'm trapped here and I need your help. Please, I just want to go home." _Richtofen had hoped that Maxis's death would've dissuaded her attempts to get into their minds again. Well, apparently not, but he wasn't going to fall for it, he knew.

"Did anyone just here a little girl?" Dempsey asked, looking worried his mind was going.

Richtofen had a suspicion that she was more than just a little girl, but to try to found any of his theories on her, he'd have to take a walk out of reality, and he was sure he'd had enough of that anyway.

He only said, "Ja, her name is Samantha. ve vill hear her again. Over and over...she vill not stop.

"Where is she?" asked Nikolai.

"She claims to be trapped in a myzhical realm known as Agartha. Her voice drove my friend into insanity, he became convinced her vords held a message from zhe ancients." Richtofen felt bitterness at the thought.

The others turned away, and they began walking towards the mound.

_"There is a way to open the gateway...Father said you have to follow the steps."_

_He vasn't your fazher little brat, _Thought Richtofen.

"I don't suppose you remember what he did...kinda in the dark here." Dempsey said.

_"I'm trying to remember...the staffs of the ancients were lost...but Father made copies! You can find them! You can get me out! You can open the gateway to Agartha!" She said._

"I will free you child, then I will learn the truth." Takeo said.

Richtofen thought_, she didn't even have to try and zhey already are villing to help...just like Maxis...zhat helpless little girl act is really getting to zhem all._

In Tank's head alone Samantha whispered, "Please Dempsey, you want to help me don't you? you have to!"

"Hang in there, little girl." Murmured Tank, not sure he believed the German.

Richtofen was watched, as they walked, the battle planes swooping around the robots, unloading countless rounds into their gigantic metal frames. He saw the robots return fire. Someone had to be on board if they were fighting back. He continued to view the amazing fight. One of the robots was farther away from the others and was being swarmed more fiercely. Its fist knocked a plane away like it was a fly, and it launched a volley of missiles at some ground soldiers and tanks near it. The fight continued, intense and deadly.

Just as Edward was certain of the indestructibility of the robot, some fifty-odd planes swooped low, unloading several bombs into its visor while tanks from below launched a volley onto the joints in the legs. To his surprise he saw the robot falter...then the sound of metal grinding filled his ears as he watched it fall, visor light fading. It hit the ground, shaking what felt like the entire world, and Richtofen stared in pure disbelief. It felt like the Eiffel Tower had just collapsed.

* * *

_**Music is the solution**_

The four walked down the stairs into the crypts. For some reason the main chamber was sealed again, it would need reopened. Richtofen located the gramophone lying in some rubble. Fortunately, it was still intact. They watched as Richtofen placed the Gramophone on a table and chose a disk from a stack of several disks nearby. Placing this disk carefully in the gramophone, he laid the needle on it and let the music flow.

The chamber soon opened to the amazement of the others.

Richtofen grabbed the other disks and shoved them into his vest. He motioned the others to follow him down the steps. His vision danced again as they descended.

_**The Divinium glowed brightly in the faces of the king's men, showing them false wonders. Now there was no doubt. God wanted the catacombs built, they would do it.**_

Dempsey claimed an STG 44 off the wall in the catacombs and gave his sniper to Richtofen, who took it reluctantly. Unfortunately, if he refused, the Marine was just going to leave it on the ground there, so Edward agreed to take it because his dual-pistols were low on ammo and would soon be useless. He figured the sniper would be a good back-up if nothing else. He was trying to feel a little optimistic.

"This is unbelievable," Nikolai said softly as they reached the main room.

The others gasped. The chamber hadn't changed since Richtofen had last seen it, except for the scaffold criss-crossing the room and the numerous corpses of workers and ancient knights lying around the room.

_**Protecting the Divinium, forever.**_

As Richtofen stared at the plinths at the bottom of the statues, he knew exactly what was needed. The staff parts. Maxis had been correct for putting emphasis on the staffs and the riddles. He saw the questions in the others' eyes and finally decided to tell them what he knew about the chamber.

* * *

**_Who knows the effects of Divinium.  
Only the Masters ever got close to knowing._**

They exited the catacombs and descended the wooden works straight into one of the footprints left behind by the metal leviathans, and Richtofen caught sight of the chest there. It was similar to the one in Bunker One. Had it just appeared there recently? He wondered.

He decided not to worry about it just yet. Instead he led the others towards Generator Four where they activated it. Near it was one of the beverage machines that had appeared just after the conversion generators were activated. They had to fight off the weird zombies that attacked just like last time.

Richtofen led them up to the beverage machine-it read _JUGGERNOG_-and pressed a button on the side. It felt strangely natural, like he'd done it before. He grabbed the drink deposited into his hands, raised it bottoms-up, and swallowed it down. The others watched uncertainly, but finally followed suit. They sipped hesitantly, then chugged their own juggernogs down once they realized how good it was and how well it quenched their thirst.

* * *

_**The steel ram must be destroyed.**_

Inevitably, a Panzer Soldat attacked. Richtofen wasn't surprised, they'd outfitted their troops with the suit. So, some of them were bound to make it back to their origins. Using its jetpack, it crashed down in front of them as they tried to leave Generator Four. It then rushed towards them, armor clanking. They opened fire on it. The power core exploded, it staggered. Richtofen took careful aim with the PSR and fired. Its head was filled with sniper bullets. It fell down, and the entire suit blew up. Richtofen found the first staff part hovering, glowing fire-red in the air above the defeated Panzer Soldat. "One of zhe staff parts!" He muttered, collecting it.

* * *

_**A**** skyward spirit must fall to Earth.** _

Edward had seen the glowing red plane as he'd looked up earlier, and he'd just seen the same glow before around the staff part. He realized what that meant. He aimed Dempsey's PSR and fired at the plane, watching it explode. He knew he'd done the right thing when the staff part fell from the sky and landed in the trenches. He quickly collected it, not even thinking twice about why the plane was carrying the piece.

* * *

**_Divinium is here._**

Richtofen showed the others his map.

"Ve need to start up zhe rest of zhe conversion generators now. Zhere are six altogether. Generators One, Two, and Four are active. Takeo you should take Generator Three. Russian, you take Generator Five, Dempsey and I vill go get Generator Six."

"I won't disagree with this plan, it makes sense." Muttered Takeo.

"Who said you gave orders, German?" Growled Nikolai.

Richtofen raised an eyebrow. "You've got a better idea? I vant to here it."

"Fine." Nikolai spun on his heel and trudged off.

Takeo shook his head, and slowly followed. Their designated generators were in that direction.

"Come on, doctor." Dempsey said, walking in the direction of Generator Six. Richtofen claimed an MP40 out of a chalk outline and followed, firing it into some zombies stumbling up the path toward them.

"Oh! I zhink I got a little lucky vizh zhat one!" He exclaimed as a head was separated from a rotten body.

"Maybe you should offer to sow it up for him," Dempsey said sarcastically as he effortlessly mowed down the rest of the zombies with his STG 44. Richtofen watched the skilled Marine a little enviously as he easily took their heads off.

"Just vhat I'd expect from a Marine." Edward said approvingly.

They made their way through the trenches toward the church. _das ist wo Hans gestorben_, Richtofen thought sourly. They entered the bottom of the church, and caught sight of a tank that had been hidden from view on the outside. Apparently it'd been left behind by some military party.

"Hey look, it's a tank. Kinda looks like a Mark IV issue." Said Dempsey appreciatively, nodding toward the machine parked within.

"Vell, I guess it's zhere if ve need it." Richtofen said drily. They climbed the wooden stairs upward into the main room. Most of the ceiling had been lost in the last barrage, it now lay in heaps on pews everywhere. Some of these pews were even on fire.

* * *

**_The giants hold many secrets._**

Nikolai found the Japanese man surprisingly tolerable as they walked through the trenches mostly because of his unending silence. Nikolai didn't feel much like conversing either.

They were rounding a bend in the trench when Nikolai heard an undead moan. He saw Takeo spin around, SMG firing. The quick bullets sliced through decayed flesh, a body flopped into the trench. Nikolai noticed more coming. He hefted his shotgun and fired, enjoying the feel of its kick. Unfortunately, there were too many zombies and the two men were soon retreating down the trench. They were being quickly surrounded and backed against a wall now, shooting down the undead, when they finally saw the mechanical behemoth. It was approaching quickly, purposefully.

"RUN!" Screamed Nikolai, it was nearly on top of them, but their exit was blocked off by the hungry corpses.

"We must fight the giant!" Snarled Takeo, aiming his gun upward as the giant foot descended. The bottom exploded as it crashed down. They saw darkness and then a bright yellow light.

The two soldiers blinked their eyes and stared around. Above them, the wall read _ODIN. _Around them lay the dead crew of the robot. Behind them were the emergency ejectors. Their eyes were drawn to the glowing yellow staff pieces on a table across the room. Takeo quickly claimed them, placing them in his bag. Nikolai didn't really care, instead he looked around the room for anything important.

"Just as I thought...inside head, there is no brain." He commented.

"Who would design machines that run without human intervention?" Takeo muttered, taking in the deceased crew lying around.

"Purge sequence initiated." Said an intercom system in the robot.

"In 10...9...8..."

The two men glanced around worriedly as red warning lights flashed.

"7...6...5...4..."

They climbed into the blue ejectors, figuring that it would be the best thing to do.

"3...2...1...Purging now."

They were launched out of the ejectors and into the sky.

* * *

After Richtofen and Dempsey had activated Generator Six, an ancient box nearby, similar to the one in Bunker One, had opened and within a glowing blue light inside, hovered the final fire staff part. Richtofen had passed the fire staff parts to Tank to haul around in his pack, and explained them to him.

Now they were entering the church again. Suddenly, Richtofen noticed a basin. It sat off to one side, looking like it'd narrowly avoided being crushed by the ceiling...but there was something different about it. It felt like deja vu, but he couldn't think of any reason it should stand out in his mind. They walked downstairs. Suddenly, a horde of zombies ambushed them. Shooting their way out, they made it to the tank alive. They leapt aboard and started it up.

* * *

_**Scratch the surface, reveal the shards of the ice**** staff.**_

Takeo and Nikolai hit the mud, shaking their dazed heads. They saw the giant robot stomping away, causing the Earth to rumble in its wake.

"I'm alive?" Nikolai asked in quiet surprise.

Takeo stood up. "Those machines must be destroyed," he muttered.

Takeo saw a shovel nearby along with a darker lump of mud on the ground next to it. He walked up to it, picked up the shovel, and dug until he had unearthed three glowing blue objects. They were the ice staff parts. Takeo passed them to Nikolai without a word and left toward Generator Three. Nikolai put them in his pack and left towards Generator Five, mulling over what had just happened.

* * *

**_Around the battlefield, lightning lays just beyond reach._**

The tank rumbled out of the church, belching smoke and roaring as it crushed the undead.

"HAH! Watch this Richtofen!" yelled Dempsey as he pressed a button on the tank's control panel. Flames shot out of the machine's side, charring the undead trying to climb up onto it.

Richtofen called back over the noise in agreement, "Die Flammenwerfer should dissuade die untoten from getting too close!" They continued onward, large treads rolled through the mud easily.

After a while on the tank, Richtofen's eyes caught site of a purple glow off to the side on an old watchtower. It seemed out of place.

Timing his jump, he leapt off the tank onto the base of the tower, sighing with relief that he made it. _Just as I zhought...zhe lightning staff pieces! _He picked them up.

* * *

**_Securing the keys._**

The four had gone to the 'crazy place'. The nearby walls were carved with the riddles Maxis had been trying to solve. They had gathered the elements on Richtofen's directions and left. They then built the staffs back at the catacombs on further instructions.

Samantha had said, "There's_ more to do, Father said the staffs weren't strong enough."_

Edward had returned to 'the crazy place' and busied himself over the riddles with covering fire from his allies, and found the answers coming to him easily. Between Edward and Samantha they managed to figure out what to do with their staffs and they had soon released the jewels from the main chamber in the catacombs into Agartha. Later the guardian zombies were killed by the staffs in the 'crazy place'. The staffs were finally complete!

* * *

_**Ch. 6.5 -Trust is Fading**_

_**Edward, Mercenary Dempsey, Lord Belinski, General Masaki and King Charlemagne stared around the completed catacombs that they stood in. For once Edward was thoroughly pleased. Once the soldiers had seen the Divinium's mystical power they had been more than happy to help with the construction. Believing they were working for their god, they'd finished the construction in a mere two weeks. It amused Edward and his companions to no end, that the humans were so completely fooled. **_

_**"Will He be pleased, Messenger?" King Charlemagne whispered, watching the stonemasons working on the intricate statues, using wooden ladders and beams to reach their project. **_

_**"Very pleased, King Charlemagne, continue His work and only good things await you." Edward responded as he walked up to the element circle on the floor emanating a soft blue stared after Edward then said, **_

_**"You never did tell me what Divinium needed protected from." **_

_**Edward responded, "He must protect it from the Devil and the Devil's Servants." He turned, "now go and rule your kingdom for Him, we will handle the rest from here." **_

_**King Charlemagne nodded. "My sword and men are His. We will make a secret order that work for Him, they will guard this place until He says otherwise." Charlemagne turned and climbed the stairs out of the catacombs.**_

**_"We must start on the projects right away." Edward informed the others_**

* * *

_**Edward sat at a desk in the catacombs, and jotted things down in a journal in a strange language. He muttered things to himself. "The Vision...what does-" **_

_**He was interrupted by General Masaki, who had just walked up behind him. "Edward...what is it that you are not telling us? I cannot read this book...is there a good reason for this?"**_

_** "It is imperative that you don't read it. You could disrupt the future" **_

_**"I feel like you're keeping more from us...how long were you planning to hide your heritage? I don't like stumbling in the dark." **_

_**"You will see light soon enough, Masaki." **_

_**"You didn't answer my question, Seer. Or should I say Master." **_

_**Edward finally looked away from his journal. He turned and met Masaki's gaze, his eyes smoldering faintly with anger. "And why would you want to provoke me Masaki? You are the wisest of my companions and you don't seem to be the type to pick fights." **_

_**Masaki sighed, growing slightly frustrated. "Because, angry men are careless...and sometimes let things slip."**_

_** Edward laughed drily. "Good luck trying to make me slip. I spent enough time without saying a word...it doesn't matter the method...anger...threats...torture...trust me, I never slip." He exhaled slowly, then looked back to his work. "If you will be patient...you will learn the truth."**_

_** "I hope so. My trust is fading." Masaki turned and left.**_

* * *

**NOTES:**

* End of chapter six

* Hopefully you didn't find that too boring :)

* The sections earlier were not chapters, I just did that to tie in the easter-egg/backstory

*** Please tell me what you think about the way I wrote the easter-egg and tell me if you want something different.**

* Next chapter's going to be called...no, I won't tell you!

* * *

_***You can read Edward's journal below!**__** I**_ _**bet you're going 'ERMAGERD!' right now...**__**Don't worry you won't change the future...unless you want to...then review and leave me an idea or two...**_

* * *

_**Ed's journal- Deciphered by 115SecretsToUnveil! **_

_**The steps:**_

_** 1. Secure the keys  
2. Ascend from darkness  
3. Rain fire  
4. Unleash the horde  
5. Skewer the winged beast  
6. Wield a fist of iron  
7. Raise hell  
8. Freedom**_

_**The Vision,**_

_****__**Our wisdom is the key.  
**__****__**Scratch the surface, reveal the shards of ice.  
**__****__**Soon she will be free.  
**__****__**Released from paradise.**_

_****__**Music is the solution.  
Do what you can.  
The doors will listen.  
Reveal the master plan.**_

_****__**Around the battlefield, lightning lays just beyond reach.  
**__****__**Divinium is here.  
**__****__**From death, the cost will teach.  
**__****__**Go without fear.**_

_****__**The giants hold many secrets.  
**__****__****__**Protecting the Divinium, forever.  
**__****__****__**Convert and wield the power of the spirits.  
**__****__****__**Bow to legacy and what's told, never.**_

_**A**** skyward spirit must fall to Earth.  
**__******The steel ram must be destroyed.  
**__******Prove your worth.  
**__******Open the void.**_

_**The fists must be cleansed with death.  
**__**The scroll must be safe.  
**__**On hallowed ground it begins with a single step.  
**__**Follow your faith.**_

_**Who knows the effects of Divinium.  
**__**Only they ever did.  
**__**This is the end of the beginning,  
**__**And the beginning of the end.**_

* * *

I made that poem up from the quotes from Origins. Thanks for reading...I feel awesome after writing that...

Review or past-Edward will find you in your own dimension through space and time...and make you build him catacombs with your own two hands...alone.


	7. Ascend from darkness - Revelations

Chapter 7 is out! I'm having so much fun writing this story, *dies from over-excitement, then comes back to life*

I'm pretty proud of this chapter...it's better than the last one I think! (My opinion though!)

please enjoy all the gory action, stunning information, and revelations up ahead! :)

ERMAHGERD! 6000 WORDS! -tho some of it is my overly long author's note...

* * *

**German Translations- for reference**

**Nein = No **(You probably knew that lol.)

**Ja = yes**

**_Das war verrückt!_ = that was crazy!**

**Im nicht tun dies für Sie = I'm not doing this for you!**

**ein untoten = one undead**

**hier gehen wir wieder = here we go again**

**_das ist tru wissenschaft!_ = that is true science!**

******Aktivierung...bitte warten**= Activating...please wait

**_Das war nicht da vor = that wasn't there before._**

**_bitte, um zu arbeiten hat es = please, it has to work_**

* * *

**Latin Translation****- **

**LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS =free yourself from hell.**

* * *

**Special thanks** (-Kind of-)

**xMechaSheikx- **I'm such a sap, you will soon find out. I'm a fangirly type...And Edward's story(Which I have planned/theorized out based on info from the maps and stuff) is incredibly awesome in my opinion :D Edward's motivations aren't as high-standing as what you might think...for now anyways...as far as I know...maybe he'll trip me up in surprise, too!...you'll find out his de-...I can't tell you...for now...read the chappy to find out...then draw even more confusing conclusions! Don't worry though...there's still time...ANYTHING can happen...that's the point of Fanfiction! Things will make more sense by the time we make it too the moon! So hold on for the ride! I CAN'T WAIT to write moon! Danke, for die wunderbar reviews! I like how you're trying to predict...It makes me feel like a really good writer or something!...I knows...I'm a little bit conceited lol. Still really awesome that yousa fangirl like me! Let's Fangirl together for a moment *FANGIRLS* yay...I know...I'm forever alone lol. Man I am on a typing spree...*Types forever* Thanks again!

**YourBestFriendAizen-**Yay glad you liked it! PSR is really a DSR(De specimen reactor thingy!-shouldn't SR =Sniper Rifle?) AWWW crap...MY LIFE'S A LIE! WOW that's embarrassing...oh well, I always thought it was the PSR(Probably cuz I never use it :P) I'd go change it but I'm too lazy. I would have added more detail to the easter egg stuffs but I figured it would bore everyone because everyone already knows about that stuff-And chappy 6 was getting _way too long_ for me lol...but you'll be pleased to know that this chapter studies the easter egg parts in greater detail. Also, I want to correct you on one thing(Since you corrected me). The four from the past are not all seers...Only Edward is because of his legacy(Parents)...If you must call the four from the past something, then you can call them Vrilyans :) Thanks for reviewing!

**FitzCritz****- **Thanks for following my story, I really appreciate it! :)

**EveryoneElse- **I'm glad you're still reading this...and I'll quit asking for your reviews.(At least right here *troll face*...ahem) I kinda ran that into the ground lol :P If you've read it this far...then you must like it, so I'll take your silence as a good thing. But it makes my day to hear your thoughts...so maybe you could type two chars, if your not wanting to type much, such as :) or :( -I will get it.

* * *

If you hadn't guessed, Takeo has the Skorpion and Nikolai as the KSG(I looked it up to make sure I got it right!)

Note-I felt I rushed on the staff upgrading scene in the last chappy, so I wrote the final step to upgrading the staffs out in the beginning here!

* * *

VII. Ascend from darkness**-_Revelations_**

_**On hallowed ground it begins with a single step.**_

The wind cave teleporter deposited the four men into the 'crazy place'. Takeo was first to get his bearings. He rushed down the steps in front of them and place his wind staff on the glowing-yellow pedestal there. The others soon hurried past him to their respective staff plinths. Takeo shrugged his shoulders to work the Skorpion strapped to his back down into his hands. He raised it, looked down the sights and took aim at one of the grey-robed, glowing zombies leaping off of the pillars around the edges of the ancient room. It instantly fell to the floor, body full of holes, dead. A yellow essence poured from its body and soared to the wind staff, imbuing it with the life force of the undead.

Dempsey ran forward to the fire section and thrust his fire staff into the pedestal. He turned his STG44 at the zombies trying to come up behind him. He slammed the stock of the weapon into the first of the beast to reach him. Its skull was effectively cracked and it fell backward into the zombie behind it, which also collapsed. Soon the undead were tangled in each other on the floor as they tripped over their fallen allies.

"Heh, look at you dumbasses!" Dempsey laughed and fired into the writhing pile.

Nikolai, after dodging and killing undead, finally managed to put his ice staff in its pedestal, shot-gunning his way through even more of the creatures.

Richtofen ran up to the purple plinth and placed his electrical staff in the lightning pedestal. Raising his MP40, he fired it at the electric zombies rushing at him. He pushed through them after a moment of flying bullets, their yellow life flowing into the staffs nearby.

The four men met back in the middle of the chamber, back to back as they aimed their weapons at the ancient zombies. The blood flew as desiccated corpses were riddled with bullets and mutilated by the force of it.

"Yeah! Die freakbags!" Dempsey growled angrily, taking down several more zombies, all the while, their life force continued pouring into the staffs.

Suddenly a strange sound filled the room like the sound of air escaping compression.

_"At long last, the power of the winds is yours to wield!"_ Samantha's voice filled the room.

Dempsey killed more zombies and dashed forward, snatching up the wind staff. "Hah, this will blow those shitheads away!"

Takeo frowned slightly that his staff had been stolen from him, but decided that meant he'd get the fire staff, which was fine with him. Dempsey blasted away a cluster of zombies in his path and rejoined the others in the center.

Suddenly the same sound filled the room again. _"After so long, the true power of fire is now in your hands!"_ Samantha said.

More undead fell under the insistent barrage of bullets. There was a momentary lull in the horde as zombies were swept away by the newly upgraded wind staff Dempsey had claimed and Takeo leapt forward to take the fire staff.

"Fire will incinerate their undead bodies!" He snarled, whipping the staff around and firing into a group of undead. Large balls of fire flew through the air and steaming, blackened corpses fell onto the ground.

The rushing of air sound filled the room yet again. _"The strengths of ice are now your own!" _The imprisoned girl insisted, sounding eager.

Nikolai lunged forward and grabbed the ice staff gratefully. "Let's watch the hell pigs freeze!" He aimed at the zombies coming up on all sides and froze a line of the corpses trotting after him. He swung it around and gave more of the monsters the same treatment.

The sound filled the room one last time. "Yes, true lightning is now yours to wield, with this act, the four staffs are now strong enough...as powerful as the originals!"

Richtofen rushed forward and snatched up his lightning staff, lightning arced out of the tip, dancing from one undead corpse to the next. Bodies that had been fried from the inside out littered the floor around him. He heard a low growl behind him and whipped around, slamming the spikes on the tip of the staff into the undead's cranium. Blood gushed out over the weapon, and the zombie fell down.

"ARHGG! I'm beginning to get a taste for slaughter!" Richtofen growled fiercely, spitting the zombie's blood out of his mouth.

"Ve've got to get out!" He hollered to the others over the moans of the undead and the sounds of the powerful staffs at work.

The four men carved a path through the undead with the staffs and made it to the wind cave teleporter. They leapt through it, and they floated through a peaceful but quick-moving blueness. For Richtofen the blueness was interrupted by the sight of a man, holding a powerful staff high over his head, eyes glittering with determination. The man looked strangely familiar. **_The__ giants holding the staffs will unlock the writings._**

Edward Richtofen's feet hit the ground at the bottom of the Wind Tunnel, blinking his eyes as the vision and words faded. The others soon appeared around him. All of them were breathing heavily from the exertion of the fight.

Richtofen was gulping at the air. _Das war verrückt!_

Samantha whispered into the air around them. _"You're actually doing this! you're going to free me! Thank you, brave heroes!" _

Richtofen took a deep breath and mumbled, "Im nicht tun dies für Sie, Samanzha..." He sounded winded.

The four men took quick breaths and stared at their new staffs. They looked different. Bigger, with a strange new device on the end. In addition, powerful mêlée weapons had been added to the heads. The ice staff had a mace-like head. The lightning staff had thin spikes on the edges of its top. The fire staff had two deadly knives jutting out dangerously. The Wind staff's folded wing design was now open and sharpened to deadly points.

To say the men were very satisfied with their new weapons would have been the understatement of the century.

They proceeded to walk out of the Wind Tunnel, carrying their newly upgraded staffs proudly.

"Now what?" Dempsey asked, twirling the wind staff in his hands experimentally. He was ragged and bloodstained, but his eyes shone bright from the recent fight. Richtofen saw that all of his companions were like that. He knew he must look like that. too.

"Now ve must find zhe giants." He responded, he'd finally caught his breath. "Zhey vill unlock zhe ancient's writings."

Dempsey looked confused. "Writings?...Wait how do you know all this stuff, anyway?"

What should he tell them? That he dreamed about it? Saw it as they'd teleported from the 'crazy place'? Knew it in his heart?

He went with, "Ve've learned much from our time at zhe site, American...and zhat girl is very helpful. Zhat's how I know...and zhe writings will tell us more on vhat happened here I zhink." He added.

Dempsey studied the staff in his hand. "Is that relevant?"

"Ja, ve must know more about zhe Ancients if ve are to free zhe girl." Richtofen replied.

Takeo Masaki propped his staff on his shoulder as they walked and said, "She holds many secrets...do you know what she is hiding, German?"

"Nein...but do not trust her." He responded. They were moving quickly now through the trenches.

"You said we must find the giants, but usually they find us!" Said Nikolai, remembering the foot stepping down on him and Takeo.

Richtofen's eyes landed on the four long 115-imbued rocks stretching out of the catacombs like a giant hand reaching out of the Earth there. His vision wavered for a second

_**The man's eyes watched as the workers raised the four imbued finger-like rocks up one at a time using ropes, chains, and of course, the element.**_

"True enough...Ve vill vait for zhem to come, zhen. Ve should head to zhe catacombs for more information, but first zhere's somezhing I need to do in bunker one and zhe workshop."

"I don't l-" Nikolai started but was suddenly interrupted by a zombie clawing its way out of the ground near them. He whipped Ull's Arrow around quicky and fired it. The frozen corpse was stuck halfway out of the ground.

"Hah! you freeze like river in winter time!" He yelled triumphantly.

Richtofen sarcastically quipped, "WOW...you killed ein untoten? Russians aren't known for such skill!"

Nikolai glared at the German, good mood gone.

Dempsey wasn't paying them any mind and said, "Uh...I think we've got a bit of a situation here!"

Several zombies were stumbling eagerly up the trench, hissing and moaning. They were coming from no-man's-land outside the trenches, the ground, and from further down the trench as well.

Richtofen whispered, "hier gehen wir wieder..." He raised Kimat's Bite

"We will fight our way out! For the EMPEROR!" cried Takeo, aiming Kagutsuchi's Blood and the three balls of fire exploded from the end of his staff. They smashed into the zombies, charring the corpses. The horrible smell of burning, rotten flesh filled the air.

"I take no pleasure in your incineration." He said as the scorched bodies fell over, smoking.

Richtofen said "I vouldn't eizher vizh zhat stench!"

More zombies came at them, growling, hissing and moaning. Even more behind them...so many!

"All at once now!" Cried Dempsey, raising Boreas's Fury and charging its power up. The others follow suit, side by side.

"Three...two...one...FIRE!" He yelled.

The charged staff tips erupted. Undead bodies were caught in a maelstrom of the elements. A small, icy tornado spun out of a pit of fire with lightning dancing out of its center where a ball of lightning had condensed. The zombies' howls were lost in the elemental storm. The corpses were frozen, flamed and zapped before being spun away, flying through the air in separated parts. The power of the violent vortex seemed to obliterate anything that dared to get near it. When all was said and done, a huge blackened crater was in its spot and various, unrecognizable body parts lay around on the ground. The men stared in pure wonder and amazement, covered in blood and decayed flesh.

Richtofen thought_, das ist tru wissenschaft!_

* * *

The group walked into Bunker One and to their surprise they found the lost, mysterious weapons box there.

Dempsey muttered, "So that's where it ran off to."

He walked up to it and opened it after only a slight hesitant pause, remembering the disappearing trick it had pulled last time. To his pleasure he received an MG08. "This is good for me." He growled and walked off.

Nikolai and Takeo, who were satisfied with their current weapons, also walked away.

Richtofen dropped his almost empty MP40 on a table close by and opened the box. He watched it settle on a strange weapon that looked slightly familiar. He accepted it curiously, staring at the red color and green glowing stock.

It looked like...

The Ray Gun.

But more high-tech.

Like a new model of the Ray Gun.

"How is zhat possible? Ve only just developed zhe first one..." He wondered if that meant there was a time rift...was that even a feasible theory? How much farther was he willing to go(mentally) to believe this was far beyond anything he could ever have imagined? He sighed and then smiled...whatever the case, he was certain that it was a good weapon.

He tucked it into his belt and prepared the staff that had been strapped to his back, too, when his eyes caught sight of the brain jar he'd left on the desk. He walked over and snatched it up.

Later, the group entered the workshop, Richtofen carrying the brain jar from Bunker One. He was soon rushing around, seizing pieces of the sky drone and fiddling with them. The others searched for food supplies, growing bored with his eccentricities. Soon Edward was done with his device. He hooked up his creation to the charging station nearby.

The quad-rotor drone's lights came on after a few minutes, and a nice humming sound emitted from it. A small screen on its top read **Aktivierung...bitte warten. **Then the machine spoke in a familiar, yet distorted voice. _In Maxis's voice._

_"Ahh..at last...zhe darkness is at an end! I live again! I knew my friend vould not fail me...vait...somzhing is vrong...I can no longer touch...no longer feel! Vhat have you done Richtofen?!" _It demanded, sounding angry, if it were possible for a robot to sound angry.

"Ve can put everyzhing right Maxis! You must know zhat I had no ozher choice...so much of our vork has been lost in battle." He felt the bitter regret at the words.

_"Charging complete."_ It announced, anger completely gone...more machine-like. The drone's rotors spun and it hovered up into the air. _"Hover sequence initiated."_ It said. The large MG on its underside automatically readied itself._ "Scanning area for hostile targets."_

"Maxis...please don't shoot zhe ozher soldiers here...zhey are your back-up after all! Und zhey are helping me."

"Where you just talking to that?" Asked Dempsey, walking up.

"Ja, look." Richtofen pointed at the brain in the jar attached to the drone.

"Whoa, shit! That's something else...so your deceased friend is now running that thing."

"Somezhing like zhat." Richtofen muttered, frowning at the Marine's very unscientific observation.

_"No hostiles detected."_ The droned informed them, floating toward the door. It said,_ "Ve must free Samanzha."_

Richtofen groaned, even in that machine state, the girl still seemed to have some control over Maxis's mind.

* * *

The group descended once again into the catacombs, this time the Maxis drone followed, hovering lazily in the air, rotors humming.

_Das war nicht da vor,_ Richtofen thought, staring at the new plinth in the middle of the main chamber under the catacombs.

"Where'd that come from?" Wondered Dempsey. "Is there another staff or something?"

Richtofen shook his head, "Zhere are only four elements to find. So, zhere vas only four staffs ever built."

Samantha said, _"Within the giant, the staffs will reveal the Ancient's writings." _

Just as Richtofen had thought.

"Ja, ve must find zhe robots soon." His vision wavered

**_Four large, stone rings, each coded with a small circle of color on the front, were raised up into the blue glowing light. They were to hold the jewels and the message. The man watching mumbled softly, "This will hold our message for u-them. What should it be? What will help?...what will harm?...I must think" _**

_"Hostiles detected...Firing"_ Said Maxis, shooting some knight-zombies clamoring out of a crevice in the wall and bringing Richtofen back to the present. The zombies were soon dead.

"Damn, that's impressive Richtofen." Dempsey said watching it.

_"Energy levels low...recharge soon."_ The drone killed the rest of the undead crawling out of the crevice. _"Returning to charging station."_ It announced and left the chamber, floating up the stairs and disappearing from view.

Richtofen shook his head and watched it go. He turned to the quiet Samuria standing next to him and said, "Takeo, you have zhe fire staff. You stay here until ve get back...I've got a plan, so listen up."

* * *

Richtofen stood in the crater in the ground and watched the three robots approaching. He was glad that the amount of planes had diminished in the sky, so no one was daring to attack the metal behemoths once again approaching the excavation site. Soon he was in Thor's path, the robots foot raised up and descended toward him, like it wanted to crush him.

He fired his ray gun into its foot and watched the metal piece blow off. He was surrounded by a bright light and suddenly he was staring around the interior of Thor's head. _THOR_ was written on the wall in front of him. He took note of the dead crew lying around. Takeo had said it would probably be like this if his and Nikolai's experience in Odin was anything to go off of. Also, Richtofen now knew he only had so long before he was purged from the robot's head. Apparently, the robots weren't going to allow anyone to leave the site without them dying first. He took note of the plinth in the middle. Where had the plinths all come from? He wondered. He placed his staff in it and watched it fit in perfectly, he was regretful to let go of it, but if his theory was correct, he'd have it back soon enough. Suddenly, red lights began flashing

"Purge sequence initiated." Richtofen hurried to the ejectors and climbed in one. The robot soon ejected him high into the sky.

* * *

Takeo held off several zombies that were quickly and awkwardly stumbling into the main chamber. He spun the staff expertly, the blades jutting out of the side of Kagutsuchi's Blood's end smashing through undead skulls and other decaying anatomy. He spun in a circle as they surrounded him and unleashed its terrifying power into the zombies. Roasted corpses fell into riveting, roiling spots of lava pools in the ground. The fire red and elemental blue light mixed, an eerie purple shining on the monster's armor and chain mail.

"You fall like cherry blossum in spring!"

The bodies melted under the heat.

"You die by Kagutsuchi's fire!" He watched as more corpses burned before the mighty staff.

"I am NOT AFRAID TO DIE IN BATTLE"

Takeo stood triumphantly, observing his handiwork. He was pleased to see there were no more zombies approaching...it was like they came in waves...as if they were being controlled and the controller needed short breaks. Strange.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and tilted his head to see the German walking down them and the strange flying machine he'd made following him.

Richtofen paused, "I guess I'm zhe first one back zhen...zhat Russian vill be last, probably."

Not long after, the American and Russian walked down the steps, covered in fresh zombie blood.

"Fucksacks attacked us outside! We killed 'em all though!" He said, eyes burning fiercely.

Richtofen raised an eyebrow and said, "Get zhe staffs placed zhen?"

"Yeah...was a real shame to leave it in that giant metal thing...oh well."

"Good! ve can continue zhen!"

Takeo got a nod from Richtofen and walked over to the stone plinth and inserted his staff into the receptor in it. Just like the other staffs, it fit perfectly.

Richtofen watched the staff plinth illuminate with light. Then it disappeared in a burst of light-blue light. Before the men, the staffs appeared back in the piers at the statues' feet once more.

Suddenly, Samantha's worried voice filled the room, _"I don't know how much longer I can stay here, I'm not safe. Please I beg you. Free me from Agartha. You have to hurry, only the giants can break the seal."_

Richtofen saw the colorless circles on the rings hovering in the room that had once held the jewels of Agartha...they were now flashing white and green lights.

"Vell, ve von't know vhat zhe ancients' message is...its in some kind of code..." Richtofen muttered, despondent.

The Maxis drone hovered for a moment, then floated up to the rings, seeming to scan the flashing lights. Richtofen gasped slightly...could the drone decode the message?

_"Analyzing code...processing...please stand by..." _It said

_bitte, um zu arbeiten hat es_

After a long and uncomfortable wait, it said, _"No matches found."_

Richtofen frowned bitterly with disappointment and the four sat down on crates, glancing around for the undead.

"All that was four nothin' then?" Tank said tiredly.

"Vell...not completely. It seems to have helped us as far as freeing zhat girl anyvay.

Nikolai sat in despondent silence, thinking of his home.

Takeo also thought of home, but he wasn't feeling the bitterness. He knew he'd figure this out and make it back. And if he didn't, then he'd die an honorable death so that he'd be able to greet his ancestors with acceptance and happiness. He'd die for his emperor and be content with it.

Suddenly the drone, which had been floating around and watching out for zombes, seemed to freeze in mid air.

It said, _"detecting signals...analyzing data, one moment...code match found! Morse code unlocked. Cypher detected...attempting to decode cypher...waiting for input..." _

Silence, and then.

_"Name input: Giovan Battista Bellaso. Code: Vigenère cipher...now decoding message."_

A long pause.

_"Message fully decoded. Language-Vrilyan"_

Richtofen walked up to the drone, smiling. "Zhat's vunderbar! Vhat is zhe message!"

_"Vhat vould you like to translate it to, Edward?"_

"Probably...English." He responded, glancing at his companions.

_"Translating message now...Message: WARN MESSINES. SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH. NOT SAFE. WE GREW WEAK. THOUGHT IT WAS FLU. MEN BECAME BEASTS. BLOOD TURNED TO ASH. LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS."_

* * *

_**7.5 ******__Revelations_

_**"We will be teleported to the future. This is the time-warp plan. The point zero step, or pre-step."**_

_**"You have got to be joking me! couldn't you have elaborated that plan sooner?" Snarled Mercernary Dempsey angrily. **_

_**Edward looked into their furious eyes. He'd expected this, and he was unsurprised by the reaction. **_

_**"No, I could not. To even mention it in Vrilya would have been very risky..." **_

_**"How?" **_

_**"The council and the masters are common in one way, they both have lots of ears. There is more than one reason I had the catacombs constructed by humans, no spies amongst the primitives...they wouldn't go unnoticed. Didn't you think it strange that we came to Earth. The same realm as the Masters' device?"**_

_**Masaki muttered, "I thought we were hiding in plain sight, Edward." **_

_**Edward responded, "Yes, yes...but the element will soon wake up the powers of the dimensions, causing a bridge in the voids. A direct portal through the Aether will then open here in this place, that is our chance. Divinium being here will have drawn the Master's attention to this site. We will use it to our advantage. Using the keys, we will open their 'resting' dimension-the place they go to gain power, or Agartha, if you will- and destroy it. This will extinguish their power and the realms will be free from their reign."**_

_**Masaki still looked frustrated. "How do we know this is what you really want? I know there is much you are hiding. I see it in your eyes. You told me once that you wanted my trust. It's nearly gone. You owe us a larger explanation...Edward."**_

_**The Seer sighed and ran his hand through his short hair, a stressed habit. "There is a...side effect-you might say- of the Master's defeat...this side effect is what I'm really after. To be honest my trustless allies, I would care not about the Master's rule on the realms-except that it would hinder my own freedoms. But what I really want is to open Agartha and free my friend." He said**_

_**"Finally...a little honesty...however small. This friend...who is it?"**_

_**"Samantha Maxis...first my goal was freeing her from the council...then they trapped her in that place-their dimension...on the Masters' orders, too. Ironic. The council sought to stop them before, now a few decades later the Masters have a hold of the council. So much corruption...It may not seem like it...but they do control the council. Tsk, after all the previous bloodshed against the Master's and their servants...one would think corruption would not have spread so well."**_

_**Lord belinski asked, "What is this bloodshed you speak of?"**_

_**"Like I said before...the Masters were hunted into surrender or extinction. In the eyes of the council then...it was the Master's choice-death or imprisonment. But it was really those two Masters who escaped all prosecution who were the biggest threat to the council's power. More irony."**_

_**The General frowned. "You said you were their child. Why did they have a child when so many were after them."**_

_**Edward shrugged carelessly. "I don't know, probably as a link or something. Anyways, they left me in the care of Vrilyan followers disguised as humans, their most loyal followers in fact-The Maxis family. I thought before the council knocked down my caretaker's door that I was a Vrilyan. Just like Samantha...Just because her father was with the Masters the council all but locked her away...like me." He sighed bitterly. "Last time I saw her...she was so scared. See, her family was linked in a strange way to the Masters. She knew they were coming, and it scared her. Their powers are immense, something any normal person should fear. I promised to help her...but I failed. When the council became overrun with the spies of the Masters, we tried to flee. Unfortunately we were not fighters. We could not escape. I was 'reconditioned'-as they liked to call it, when really it was just a base form of torture. As an example to me, they imprisoned Samantha in the Master's dimension. That's when I knew the Masters had a complete hold on the council. After that, I knew I couldn't operate alone, so I did everything I could to contact you three. The three Vrilyan legends- the only true fighters for Vrilya. Forever loyal to the realm..." He trailed off, sadness in his gaze. **_

_**"Why run from your own parents, do you think they would've hurt one of their own or something?" Asked Dempsey, genuinely curious.**_

_** Edward snorted, "I don't think they would have felt much parental love, Mercernary. I knew my true freedom would then definitely be lost. They would not have let me free Samantha, either."**_

_**"I don't think that's the full reason." Masaki said. **_

_**"Well, General. Your perception never fails, does it?" He sighed again. "They-The Masters-had a connection to me...I think I was to be their real puppet to control the council because they couldn't enter Vrilya with their power not fully restored. I found I could separate this connection with the element's immense power-I could go under their radar. That's why I've hoarded it here. Unfortunately, my escape will only-at most- put a setback to their plans. Because they will soon be able to materialize outside Agartha." **_

_**Masaki raised an eyebrow. "And you know this girl is alive?" **_

_**"I do. If she were dead, I would feel it through our connection. One of my abilities- and I'm sure the Masters have it to- was that I could make a connection with anyone I touched...emotionally? Would that be the right word? Anyway, I unknowingly made a connection with her. It's very strong, dangerous even. Dimesions...Divinium...time...space...death. It cannot be severed. It's bound me inevitably to her fate...Now I must free her."**_

_**"At least your motives are clearer now. But what's this about the time-warp plan?"**_

_**"The humans here will not be able to fight off the Master's power, they are not strong enough. This place will be inexorably overrun. Unfortunately for the Masters, my device I've designed will send us through the future and with all that black energy, Agartha will open. All its power will be lost and Sam will be free to leave the dimension. Without Agartha, The Masters will loose all power and eventually die." **_

_**"What about that life-force device you told us they'd designed, won't it sustain them?"**_

_**"It requires Agartha to run. It channels life force and Divinium into Agartha for the Masters to live off of. If Agartha is opened, the device will not be able to run."**_

_**"Couldn't the Masters just seal it off again...or make a new dimension. What if they have a back-up one?" **_

_**"All my life, I sought those answers. This is what I found. Agartha was designed by no less than one hundred masters who died in the effort, back when there were still many of the ancient Vrilyans, long before the resistance was formed. They were working for my sires. After that, ten thousand unwilling souls were sacrificed to create the dark energy. A condensing of pure evil or corruption. Strange, how emotion and corruption can be used scientifically. Anyways, the dark matter held the life force of the masters. It is the slaves whose souls are used to keep two of the strongest masters alive. One more soul would be needed to secure a physical release each time...this time it was Samantha's. With these complications it would take centuries-possibly forever-to create a replica of Agartha. My research showed there is no other realm like it."**_

_**"if she is sacrificed how is she not dead?"**_

_**"Oh...here is the cruel part. The bodies were killed, but the souls were intact. Held stable by Divinium. Fortunately, this means the souls that will be released will have a new chance at life."**_

_**"How long will it take for the worlds to be linked and the portal to be ready to open."**_

_**"Soon, now."**_

_**There was silence as his companions mulled over the info, then Masaki looked up, eyes ablaze with anger**_

_**"You had the audacity to lie to me again! You said that you wanted to get off of the Masters' radar. Yet you bring the element here to get their attention! You should get your story straight at least before lying to me!"**_

_**"I did not lie, General. I got off the radar...but the element didn't. It's not so strange, you know, for the element to pop up in random locations. It does this because it gets...'recycled' from Agartha, then the Masters go and collect it. We will be waiting for them here."**_

_**"I do not know if I can fully believe all of this...I must think."**_

_**"Don't take too much time to think...they will be here one day, and that day won't allow time for thinking!"**_

_**Edward's three allies turned to walk away, muttering to themselves. He waited until they were out of sight and then opened a drawer on his desk. He pulled out a worn journal and flipped it open. With a final glance up to make sure the others were gone, he began writing.**_

_**He began writing quickly,**_

**A new vision last night...I'm missing something in my plans! The future is improperly aligned. Something's happened! But what? ****Then a voice(in the new vision) said 'Liberate Tute de Infernis'...and more. What does it all mean? I must work out the problems quickly, or all is lost!**

* * *

**NOTES:**

*End of chapter seven

*So many answers...so little time.

*I had so much fun writing those quotes for the drone!

*Maxis-I gave him the decoder role because how else could the characters know?

*No matter how hard I try...I can't make these shorter! So it takes longer to release these chapters!

***Was Ed really telling the truth? Or lying? Or both? And what could that journal mean? ****What do you think?****;)**


	8. Rain Fire - Plan B

Here's chapter 8...obviously ;) Yay, finally, a shorter chapter(reasonable sized). Haven't had one since chappy three it seems!

* * *

**Special Thanks (-kind of-)**

**PLEASE READ**- Hey everyone, listen up, your attention if you please! I'm so glad you're still reading this story. I just wanted to let you know that I will do everything in my power to keep updating this! I believe in updating regularly! I will always try to update about every week. Anyways, thanks again for reading this. I'm glad to be able to share this with you! And if you have any request concerning this story or anything(such as-my annoying author's notes) let me know. I'm trying to be a good writer! Not an annoying one! :) also I was reading through some earlier chapters for reference and found that I had missed some mistakes! I was embarrassed, so I also want to apologize right here for any and all mistakes. And for future ones(I noticed that proofread doesn't always catch everything!)

**xMechaSheikx****- ****ERMAHGERD SEEECCCCRRREEEETSSSSSS! Gotta lurv 'em! Hang in there! Thanks for the reviews!**

**YourBestFriendAizen- You, sir, are making me think! So, I have thought about getting crazy with the imagination, but this story was to make sense as far as what Trollyarch's story line says, so if I can incorporate something like that, then maybe I will. :) thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**German Translations-**

**_die becken...sicherlich nicht die becken an der kirche? = the basin...surely not the basin at the church?_**

**___Das ist w- =_ that is w-**

**_meine = my_**

**___Nichts was ich jemals tun für Sie, Samantha. Ich habe nicht vergessen was Sie haben getan = _nothing i do will ever be for you, Samantha. I have not forgotten what you have done**

**___Was nun? = What now?_**

I apologize if any of these a grammatically incorrect. I don't speak German!

* * *

VIII. Rain Fire

_"Translating message now...Message: WARN MESSINES. SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH. NOT SAFE. WE GREW WEAK. THOUGHT IT WAS FLU. MEN BECAME BEASTS. BLOOD TURNED TO ASH. LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS."_

The drone's message ended and the men stared at each other.

"Liberate tute de infernis...Free yourself from hell..." murmured Richtofen almost to himself.

_Liberate tute de_ _infernis_ rang in their minds. What did the cryptic message mean? Was it indicating that there was more going on here than what it seemed? Besides that last part, the message already informed them what they already knew-that there were zombies. Did that mean the Ancients had been infected too?

"Sounds like they knew what would happen..." Dempsey said, scratching his head.

Richtofen said, "I vish ve could've uncovered zhe message sooner, back vhen ve first started digging. At least now ve know zhat ve are on zhe right track since ve uncovered zhe ancient message."

Dempsey raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess it'll make sense later...what do we do _now_?"

They stood in the room, faces cast in shadow by the blue light emanating from the floor.

After a moment, Samantha's voice rang through out the catacombs, _"The souls must be released from the pit...But it was said no mortal could ever enter..."_

"The pit?" Muttered Dempsey.

The Maxis drone suddenly said, _"Steps one and two out of eight complete. We must now proceed to step three: Rain fire. Mission start- The basin." _Then it said,_ "energy levels low...returning to charging station." _It floated off up the steps and the others watched it go.

Samantha's voice filled the air again_ "Only the giants can break the seal."_

Edward thought about it, _die becken...sicherlich nicht die becken an der Kirche?..._but it had caught his attention and now he knew it had significance. _Das ist w-_

Nikolai abruptly stood up, interrupting the scientist's thoughts.

"I'm done with this German. You want to free that girl, then do it yourself...I'm going home now. I no longer care what goes on here...it is obvious to me that the German Empire's power will be its own destruction."

He dropped Ull's Arrow on the ground, turned, and stomped up the stairs, hefting his KSG.

He was halfway up the stairs when, Samantha spoke to him. _"Poor Nikolai, you are so very far from home. Outcast by a country torn by civil war, forced away from your comrades...but I have the power to change all of that. All you have to do is find me!"_

Nikolai slowed his pace at the top of the steps leading outside, not sure what to do. The cold air stung his face as he stopped and frowned.

It was hard to believe anyone, let alone a girl, could have such power...to change a war...but still...

He shook his head and started to walk forward again, annoyed with his own hopes and how they had made him want to turn around.

The girl persisted. _"Nikolai...please help me!"_

He stopped dead, feeling strangely sad.

"You're just a girl!" He responded, feeling a sudden desperate need to help her. She was someone in need. Despite his doubts, he knew he couldn't just walk away from this. He stood there just outside the stairway of the catacombs, debating. Even though he hesitated, he knew his heart would not let him refuse her help.

As he stayed there, pondering his choices, the others emerged from the catacombs, not saying a word. Dempsey had a hold of the dropped ice staff.

Richtofen led the two following him to the device on the mound, which was fully operational with the generators online. He deliberately ignored the Russian standing there.

Slowly, Nikolai Belinski made his choice. He started after them, renewed determination in his eyes.

Dempsey glanced back as Nikolai walked up to the trio. Wordlessly, he passed him Ull's Arrow. A question was in the Marine's eyes. Richtofen who'd been about to talk, stopped and watched.

Nikolai noticed Dempsey's curious look and answered, "I realized that we must certainly free that girl."

Richtofen felt a stab of doubt about how much the Russian was actually thinking for himself. Most likely, that girl had manipulated the fool.

What was she? She wasn't some helpless girl, he was sure, trapped in another dimension. He considered several possibilities, but none of them seemed right to him. She already had all of his companions helping her-even he was helping her. But what would happen if he did...he actually wasn't sure what he was expecting. Maybe he was expecting an end to all of the undead. Still, a lingering doubt made him uncertain.

All of his thoughts had taken place in a matter of seconds, and he quickly refocused on what he was doing

He said to the others, "if meine suspicions about zhis device are correct, zhen ve should be able to make our veapons stronger. Vhatch zhis."

He placed his Ray Gun Mark II in the machine and watched a blue light within start to glow. They all watched in fascination as the weapon was spat back out. It now looked very different. It was a complete ice blue color and was covered in strange designs. Richtofen seized the newly upgraded gun, smiling in satisfaction. The others soon followed his example, hesitating only slightly.

The snow was falling softly again, leaving a white dusting on everything and it was mostly silent; conspicuously absent of the undeads' moans. The only noise was the sound of the upgrading device at work and the breathing of the four men. The temperature was more than miserably low, and the precipitation and lack of sun were not helping. Breath fogged as soon as it hit air, and the mud on the ground had mostly frozen.

Edward's thoughts returned to the girl.

Should he continue helping her? He didn't know what else he could do. Then again, with the staffs, he was sure he would be able to escape the site and let the army take over here. He didn't really want to help the girl, he felt nothing but resentment towards her. He was certain this reward she'd promised was a goose, and they were on the wild chase for it. He felt that the reason he stayed was this; he simply could not leave. There was a reason this girl pretended to need help, and he planned to stay until he found that reason. If he left it in the hands of others, they'd most likely mess everything up. For now, he'd play along with the girl, but when he discovered the truth, he'd act accordingly.

Samantha spoke in his head, _"You can't ignore me forever Richtofen...you know what needs to happen."_

What could that possibly mean? What needed to happen? A new idea formed in his mind of what she was, but he decided to concentrate on it later. For now he needed to focus on what he was doing.

_Nichts was ich jemals tun für Sie, Samanzha. Ich habe nicht vergessen was Sie haben getan._

Samantha spoke to Richtofen again, _"You're not listening to me Edward. Don't you want to help me?... You don't even remember how long this has been going on...how long we have been trapped here!"_

Richtofen's strengthened his grip on his weapon and he gritted his teeth as his vision swam.

_**Edward stared into cold, ice-blue, eyes. "Don't lie to us Edward...she told us everything. Resistance is useless now." For once, he was filled with terrible hatred. He hated her for her betrayal. He hated them for telling him the truth. He hated the way this had gone.**_

Richtofen swayed where he stood as the force of the hatred swept through him. He took deep breaths, surprised at this strange, fierce intrusion upon his emotions. The feeling slowly dissipated and he glanced up to see that the others were done upgrading their weapons.

The four soon descended from the mound on the south side and walked up the trench, following it to the church. They all had their eyes open for the long, over-due undead to appear, but none attacked.

Soon they were in the church, walking up the wooden steps out of the basement and into the main room. They traipsed over the rubble and approached the basin that had gained Richtofen's attention earlier.

_**The fists must be cleansed with death.**_

The scientist pointed at it and said, "Zhe tablets from earlier, place zhem zhere."

They placed their tablets in the basin somewhat uncertainly.

Richtofen explained. "Now ve kill zhe dead vithout zhe elemental powers of our staffs."

"What? What else could we use?" Dempsey asked, frowning.

"You use your physical strength, American!" Said Richtofen, exasperated.

They suddenly caught sight of the first zombie they'd seen for a while pulling itself from the ground. It was soon tripping over the rubble towards them, more clawing their way out of the mud behind it.

"Here they come!" Cried Dempsey. "About time, too!"

Dempsey raised his staff into the air and brought Boreas's Fury's extended wings down into a zombie's head, smashing its skull with a wet crunch. The zombie stumbled under the crushing force, screaming, followed by an almost inaudible thud as the carcass hit the ground. A yellow wispy substance left the dead body and flew to the basin, imbuing it and causing it to glow. Dempsey growled and swung his staff around like an axe into another zombie's chest. It took all of his willpower not to unleash the howling tempest within the staff and paint the church's walls red with the zombies' blood. He managed not to pull the trigger. Instead, he killed them with his staff's melee power that he didn't realize was so powerful until now.

Richtofen rammed Kimat's Bite directly through a zombie's chest in front of him and into the one behind it as well. For a moment the monsters kept coming only spearing themselves further like an undead, gory kebab. Then Richtofen growled and ripped the staff sideways, tearing it free through the rotting chests and the creatures fell sideways. He heard a moan behind him and spun to kick a zombie in the stomach. It stumbled back and he brought the staff down from above. Spikes stabbed through flesh and skull into the rotting remnants of a brain. A thump as the creature hit the ground, dead.

Takeo danced around the zombies' attacks easily, his staff tore through carcasses and left a trail of blood in the air. It was almost as easy as the katana once he had grown accustomed to its weight and handle. He ducked a moldered hand reaching out to him and slammed the knives on his staff into the zombie's sternum, ripping forward in an arcing spray of blood. He thrust the staff backward, hitting the back of it into the monster behind him. He twisted around quickly, kicking the creature in its stomach. The corpse smashed down onto the ground and skidded back slightly, where Nikolai's descending staff head split its rotten face like a watermelon

Nikolai then spun in a complete circle, powerful arms outstretched. He smashed his staff's mace-like head through several undead, roaring in fury like a bear. Afterward, several zombies lay dead, their life 115 essences leaving their dead bodies and soaring to the basin. He glanced around at the others, noticing that they were finishing up on the last few undead stumbling into the church. He saw one more creature limping up, dragging a broken leg behind it. He smashed his staff into it and it fell into the rocks on the ground. No yellow life left its body.

"Why didn't it work this time?" Nikolai asked.

"Because ve are done here, Russian!" Richtofen said, panting and wiping blood out of his eyes. He added, "now ve must get our tablets!"

Dempsey, who was closest to the basin, spat out some blood from his mouth and grabbed his tablet as the others approached the basin. They also claimed their own tablets. They spent another moment, trying get most of the gore covering themselves off, it was an almost futile effort.

They made their way back to Bunker Two(where they'd first picked up the stones), killing zombies as they went, and placed the stone tablets back on the table.

Richtofen turned to the others. "Ve must fight zhe undead again...vith zhe same method."

Dempsey growled sarcastically, "Great, another fucking, rotten blood-and-flesh bath! Oohrah!"

Nikolai smiled, showing blood-stained teeth, and said "Still not as bad as home though, American!"

Dempsey cast him a glance, "Damn, I'd hate to live in your land, Nikolai!"

Nikolai chuckled.

The zombies began to fill the bunker, lumbering up in their awkward way. Once again, the four were swiftly covered in blood and gore as the staffs butchered the dead and blood rained through the air. Yellow essence filled the room, so thick, it felt breathable. Luckily, no one inhaled it and it just flew to the tablets, empowering them.

Soon, several zombies were dead, their mutilated bodies testimony to the melee that had taken place. Strange lamp-shaped metal devices hovered above the stone tablets on the table. They seemed to float in a strange yellow and blue light. The men approached cautiously.

"What are these, German?" Asked Takeo curiously.

Richtofen responded, "Zhis is zhe G-Strike. It vorks as a homing beacon to draw zhe robots' fire. Vizh zhis, ve can aim vhere zhe robots vill fire and break zhe seal!"

"The seal...where is the seal, anyway?" Asked Dempsey

"It is vest of zhe site near Generator Five."

"How do you know?"

"Because, American, I saw it zhere earlier."

They all claimed their lamp-like G-Strikes and walked out the door into the trench outside.

Richtofen said to them, "I need somevone's help vizh zhis next step. Inside zhe giant robots is a glowing red switch, zhis switch vill launch missiles onto zhe seal and it should break. But ve must coordinate our efforts. Somevone vill need to press zhis button vhile zhe ozthers use zhe G-Strike at zhe same time to break zhe seal. Anyvone vant to go inside a robot?"

They entered the workshop, silent as ghosts. No one liked risking getting stepped on.

Takeo finally said, "I will do it. The giants hold no fear for me and your plan makes sense. How do we synchronize the timing of pressing the button and using this lamp?"

"I vill know once you've pressed zhe button. Zhe robots' shoulders vill light up upon activation. Zhat's how I vill know."

Takeo left the workshop ahead of them as he caught sight of the three robots striding toward the site.

Richtofen walked over to where the Maxis Drone set, fully recharged. He activated it and as soon as it was hovering behind them, they left the workshop. Not long after, they arrived just a little inside the bombed-out building that had held Generator Five. A robot's foot stepped next to the frame of the house, making the ground shudder.

Richtofen pointed at the vaguely discolored looking section of stone and rock at the ground not far away. "Zhat's zhe seal." He shouted over the sound of metal grinding as the robot stepped forward.

The Samurai watched the closest robot coming his way, and found himself wondering why the robots always showed up at the site. Was it because they were now like the zombies? The robot stepped away from Generator Five and was now about crush him with its massive foot. He fired his upgraded Skorpion into it as it descended.

In the blink of an eye, Takeo was in the robot. He looked around at the controls and pressed a red flashing button that hadn't been their last time, knowing this was the button the German had described. He then ran to the ejectors to escape the robot as the now familiar red lights flashed and the purge warning blared over the intercom.

He was launched into the sky, and as he fell, he saw the powerful missiles eject from all three robots in his line of eyesight. He watched the missiles head in one general direction as he hit the mud.

* * *

Richtofen looked towards Odin and saw its shoulder began to glow. He knew it was now that they needed to do it, to use the G-strikes.

"All togezher now...vone...two...zhree. ZHROW!"

The three lamps landed on the odd-looking spot on the ground and soon the fiery missiles were raining down on that spot from the robots. Falling like poisoned apples from the shoulders of the metal giants. They sent up a cloud of smoke and dust upon impact, leaving a gaping black hole there.

_Was nun?_

* * *

_**8.5 Plan B**_

**_Edward stood in a strangely grey and desolate world. Above his head was outer-space, spanning endlessly across a dark scape. Millions of stars glittered in the distance. In front of him was grey silt that stretched forward then dipped out of sight, giving a clear view of Earth. He turned around and stared at the lone sign of civilization, a tall metallic pyramid with strange symbols at its base. He thought he heard whispering from it...voices. He walked up to it and studied his own reflection in its smooth metal surface. He reached toward it. NO. He couldn't touch it. He pulled his hand away. He wondered at this, then turned and walked around the strange pyramid, studying it and trying to depict a single voice out of the growing crescendo of whispers. They seemed to be trying to get his attention. He cast another glance around at the desolate land. The voices seemed to grow pitiful, crying, screaming, and moaning. Begging for help. How could he stay away when there was nowhere to go. He instinctively knew that the device in front of him was too dangerous to get too close to yet it was hard to ignore the tormented cries from within. The desire to touch it was strong. _**

**_Suddenly the voices stopped and Edward felt a terrible, dark presence. He backed away from the pyramid, turned, and ran. He ran through the grey silt, feeling light as a feather, occasionally he leapt high into the air. Suddenly he stopped and glanced back. Endless grey rock and silt everywhere, but he could still feel the dark presence._**

**_He called out. "What do you want? Show yourself."_**

**_A terribly, distorted voice answered, _"You, of course. Where do you hide in the land of the awake!"**

_**Edward realized what that meant, it was them! The Masters! They had a dream catching technique that he'd read about. Now they were using it to try and pinpoint his location in the waking world. He closed his eyes and relaxed. To him, waking up was much like falling asleep.**_

_**"**_**Answer.**_**" The voice commanded.**_

_**Edward felt an insistent tug in his mind to answer truthfully, but he ignored it and sighed, dissipating his worries. He felt his conscious leaving his dreams, entering wakefulness. But not before the voice called out one last time.**_

_**"**_**You can't resist forever...this is your destiny. We will soon find you!**_**"**_

_**He sat up from his desk, frowning. Why did they want to come after him, when they could come after the Divinium. Did that mean they were no longer needing it? Were they ready to manifest without it? The thought chilled him. He'd definitely miscalculated. Should he just give away his location, and run with that? Or wait? He needed to lure them here, to this site, or his plan would not work. So why was he so reluctant to use himself as bait when he was just as ready to use the Divinium? Why'd it matter so much? The truth was, apart of him was afraid of what would happen. What all could they do? What would they do to him if he failed? What if they failed to stop them? Was there anything to hope for when he'd seen the future cloudy and dark in his last vision. Was he doing the wrong thing? How could he free Samantha? He began to lose control of his thoughts, and they spiraled away, panicked and uncontrolled.**_

_**He also swore something was still trying to get into his head, too. He thought he could still hear the tortured cries of the voices within the strange pyramid thing. He seized a small piece of Divinium off of his desk and pressed it to his temple. His own connection to the Divinium helped. He relaxed, sighing at the feeling he received, as if it were helping to release his stress and calm the gusting thoughts in his head. **_

_**Darkness-freedom-light-evil-safe-protect- teleporters, Divinium, Masters, realms, science. Time. Plan...Rebirth. His thoughts slowed enough to concentrate. The anguished voices were gone.**_

**_Edward, now in control of his thoughts, thought, _Everything's gone wrong! What can I do now? Well...I suppose there's always plan B, however risky it could be.**

**He stood up, dropping the Divinium piece back onto his desk. It was time to start making preparations.**

* * *

**End of chapter Eight!**

* * *

*That was fun!

*What could Plan B be?

*I hope you guys liked reading this!

*I apologize for any missed mistakes, grammatical or otherwise!

***Any suggestions. Don't be afraid to review! I won't be mad! I'll be happy! **

* * *

***Hey, Richtofen fans!** there's a song done by a _real band about Richtofen_. It's called _The Giant is in France_, and it's by Under the Summer Lights! It's absolutely amazing! You should go to YouTube to check it out! I believe Jr rizzo(I think that's his username) made a vid to it, very good vid, too! and if you don't want to see a vid, then there is a cover version or something(It's just a picture). Go and check out the song, you'll be surprised and amazed! I know I was!


	9. Unleash the Horde - The Vault

Chapter 9 is here...still having so much fun writing all this stuff! I feel like dancing!

This chapter is kind of shorter. Luckily, its _OVERFLOWING_ with action!

* * *

**Special thanks (-kind of-)**

**xMechaSheikx** - ;) Hope you liked the song! Thanks for the review!

**YourBestFriendAizen** - I know you're out there! :)

**Civil Breaker **- Thanks for following my story! It makes me very happy! :)

**Everyone** - Thanks for sticking with this so far! Every view I get is more inspiration!

[Anyone who reviews will get mentioned in my **Special thanks (-kind of-) **even guests(Peoples without accounts)! And people who follow/favorite the story will be mentioned, too! You readers all deserve a special thanks!]

* * *

**German Translations -**

_**Entfesseln die horde...was horde? = Unleash the horde...what horde?**_

_**Es ist nicht einmal Karl dieses mal! Hält sie zusammen! = It's not even Karl this time! Keep it together!**_

_**Nehmen diese! = Take this!**_

_****__Wo bist du, Maxis?_ = Where are you, Maxis?

I apologize if any of these a grammatically incorrect. I don't speak German!

* * *

IX. Unleash the Horde

The dust cleared from the vicious explosion and the three men stared down into the massive black hole they'd just unsealed. They felt uncertain about what would happen next. Richtofen noted that it looked bottomless, but that was impossible. Then again, they'd been up against the impossible for some time now.

Takeo walked up to the other three, trying to knock mud off of his pants that he'd collected from the ground after leaving the robot.

"I don't see any souls." Muttered Dempsey, brow furrowed.

_Entfesseln die horde...was horde? _Richtofen thought.

Suddenly, the Maxis Drone floated over the hole, speaking. _"Pit unsealed. Release of souls imminent. Warning...danger levels high." _The drone descended into the darkness of the pit, disappearing from view.

Richtofen called, "Vhere are you going?" He worried inwardly because he felt that something was wrong here.

Suddenly, deep within the hole came movement and the faintest hint of light.

He whispered. "Maxis?"

Abruptly, something large flew out of the pit with the force of a cannon-shot, rocketing into the sky, followed by several other shapes. The men staggered back from the hole and watched as several, metallic, large suits landed in front of them. Their jetpacks firing and their landing causing the ground to shake. The metal suits straightened up, claws spinning and flamethrowers raising. The horde had been unleashed! The Panzer Soldats had come!

None of the four men hesitated as they whipped up their staffs and began to unleash the elements into the Panzers Soldats. The clash of fire, wind, ice, and electricity kicked up a violent storm of power. For a moment there was nothing else to see. Then, abruptly, several of the suits burst through the elements, some of them collapsing from the force, but most making it through the wall of power.

"Run!" Someone yelled as a horde of metal monsters bore down on them.

Nikolai Belinski did, what he would later call, a tactical retreat. He ran down a trench, trying to find better ground and to spread out the numerous opponents he figured would soon be chasing him. It was suicide, he knew, to stay in a place like that where all of them were bunched up together. The trench finally led him to open ground where there was room to fight, and he turned for battle, prepared.

A single Panzer Soldat followed him. He grunted in annoyance at the lone beast and raised Ull's arrow, unleashing a powerful ice blast into the monster's face. It slowed, but did not stop despite the fact that its visor was completely frozen over. He dodged the claw that shot out to grab him. He fired the staff at the beast's arm, coating it in a thick layer of ice, causing it to lose control of the claw and drop it on the ground. He darted forward, yanking out his shotgun and firing it right into the power core. It fell back into the mud and he froze it into the ground with another burst of ice. The beast was now an ice cube, glued to the ground. After a moment, it shattered, destroying the suit as well. He looked up from his handiwork, pleased. He saw more of the monsters rushing toward him.

"Okay, bring it on, you can't defeat the might of a bear!"

* * *

Takeo did not run. Instead, he unsheathed his katana, and was vaguely aware of running footsteps behind him. Dual-wielding the staff and his katana, he rushed headlong into battle, completely unafraid. He spun around and smashed both of them into the face-plate of the first suit to reach him. He unleashed Kagutsuchi's Blood into the head underneath that it and the sword had penetrated, while at the same time yanking his sword free and driving it sideways into the eye-slit of the suit coming from around the first one. The glass shattered and the head was impaled by his sword. The first Panzer Soldat's face was now encased in melted metal and Takeo yanked his staff free. Unfortunately, he did not see the monster rushing up behind him until it was too late. He cried out in alarm as a powerful arm smashed into his side. He flew through the air and rolled in the mud, coming quickly to his feet in a crouch. He was acutely aware of the fact he was no longer clutching his weapons and the pain in his side made him wince as he tried to focus on the monster before him. It was raising its flamethrower, ready to spew fire.

Fortunately, Tank Dempsey had not fled either and had also been fighting the Soldats near the pit. He turned on the Panzer Soldat that was approaching Takeo and fired his upgraded MG08 on its arm, watching as the metal exploded. The Soldat spun toward this new threat, completely nonplussed by the loss of its arm. Dempsey continued firing on the suit, until it collapsed in a heap. He turned to see if Takeo was still in one piece when he heard a yell of fury next him. Takeo was ramming his katana into another Panzer Soldat's face, as it came upon the Marine, acting like he had not been injured. He pulled his sword back, and with unbelievable force, sliced through the jetpack, causing it to explode as he jumped back. Dempsey grinned at the returned favor.

Another Panzer Soldat charged toward Takeo. He brought up the staff and katana, and thrust them in front of him. The monster did not slow, and it looked like it would crash into him. He unleashed his fire staff's power on the beast as it reached him. The metal suit melted, but not before smashing down with its claw. Takeo blocked the attack with his katana.

Unfortunately, the blade was already weakened by the fight and extensive heat from the staff.

It snapped. The sword that had served the Samurai ever since his initiation as a fighter was now worthless. Time seemed to slow down as he was overcome with feelings of unfamiliar intensity.

Takeo ducked away, his speed increased by his emotions, and continued releasing fire-balls at the monster from his staff until it died.

Finally, the two men managed to bring down the last of the Panzer Soldats near the pit.

Takeo looked at Tank and said. "You have more honor then I realized. A great warrior you are."

"Thanks."

Takeo stared blankly at his broken katana. For a moment, he did nothing, then he dropped it into the mud. Takeo turned and started down a trench.

"Where are you going?" Dempsey called.

"To check on the German. I need him alive." Takeo responded, his voice sounding uncharacteristically emotional, angry.

* * *

Richtofen ran quickly, not daring to stop and glance over his shoulder at the beasts he was sure were on his heels. For a moment all he could see was the trench in front of him, and his former fear that he'd been denying since Maxis's death filled him. He gasped at the icy cold air, feeling a tight sense of dread in his heart. Why had he been doing this? Was it because of that girl? He would never have embarked on this quest to free her if he'd understood what would happen here. He'd thought that nothing could terrify him anymore after he'd seen so much death. He was wrong. Why was there a group of Panzer suits in the pit anyway? It made no sense to him.

Suddenly, wood and mud exploded right in front of him as a huge Panzer suit smashed into the ground before him. He staggered back, struggling to maintain his balance as it brought its large flamethrower to bear. For a moment, his mind played tricks on him, and he could have sworn he was facing the Karl Panzer Soldat all over again. Ironically enough, as the suit unleashed a jet of flames, Richtofen lost all balance and hit the ground which saved his life. His staff rolled out of his grip and over him the air filled with bright, orange flames. He could feel the heat sear his face and he grimaced in pain, turning his head.

As the flames died away, Richtofen yanked his Ray Gun Mark II out of his belt. The Panzer Soldat lowered its flamethrower as the smoke dissipated. Richtofen aimed the Mark II at its face and released the red blasts of energy within his ice-blue weapon. The armored suit's power source burst apart immediately in a shower of sparks, and the suit lurched back brutally as red plasma shots rained ceaselessly into its head.

Richtofen leapt to his feet and continued the barrage until the suit collapsed to the ground in a heap, exploding one last time. He stood there, shaking slightly as his heart pounded. He leaned against the bunker wall, gasping at the air. _Es ist nicht einmal Karl diesmal! Hält sie zusammen!_

To his own horror, he heard a clanking sound and looked down the trench. Two more Panzer Soldats were coming, eyes glittering yellow under their face-plates. He pushed away from the wall, jamming his Ray Gun into his belt and snatching up the lightning staff off of the ground. He released the power of the staff onto the monsters and they skidded to a halt, stopped by the electricity of the staff messing with the electronics inside the suits before they inexplicably broke free of the electrical malfunction and charged forward. Richtofen prepared to unleash another round of high-power voltage on the monsters.

"Nehmen diese!"

Richtofen tried to fire Kimat's Bite into pair of suits, but nothing happened. What was wrong with the staff? He stared in horror at the unstoppable wall of metal coming at him. There was no time to run. No time to even think. Abruptly, fire rained down on the Panzer Soldats, melting the metal on their heads right off. The suits crashed into each other, blinded by molten metal. Another gout of fire assured that they would not be getting up anytime soon. Richtofen blinked in confusion as the suits melted into heaps and then quickly cooled into a grey mound. A shape landed in front of the fallen Suits, holding Kagutsuchi's Blood. It was Takeo Masaki, who'd been standing on the trench wall.

"How quickly you'd be consumed by your own creations, German." He hissed, looking pissed-off, which was strange, considering the fact that Takeo rarely let his emotions show. He twirled the staff in his hands and cast a long glance over his shoulder down the trench, as though to hide his emotion-filled face.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Was the first thing Richtofen could say, not sure why the man was so angry.

"I followed you after we killed the metal abominations near the pit. I figured you'd most likely die without help, seems I was correct." His face was screwed up in concentration, hair disarrayed, blood dried on his outfit, and Richtofen noticed that his katana was missing.

He didn't dare ask the now-touchy man what had happened to it.

The Samurai turned around and began walking, looking very annoyed and angry.

Another thought entered Edward's mind, one he hadn't stopped to think about until now. _Wo bist du, Maxis?_ He found himself wondering if the drone was gone for good. Things would get complicated real fast, if so. Strangely enough, he felt little sorrow. Only an overwhelming numbness.

He followed after the Japanese man and stared at Kimat's bite, wondering why it had failed him.

* * *

_**9.5 The Vault**_

_**Edward led his three companions down the long dark hallway in the catacombs. He held a torch out in front of him and a device that Dempsey noticed.**_

_**"What's that?" The mercenary asked.**_

_**"A key." Replied the Seer, annoyed.**_

_**"A key to what?"**_

_**"A door. Now be quiet."**_

_**Dempsey was quiet for only for a moment.**_

_**"Hey, where are we going?" He asked.**_

_**"I already said. Somewhere we can speak where what I say will make sense."**_

_**"I know you said that. But you still aren't making any sense to me."**_

_**Richtofen stopped, frustrated and turned to look at his companions, especially at the man who was getting on his nerves.**_

_**"If you will just be patient."**_

_**"Patience doesn't usually work for me. Back in Cardon, it was always quick actions that got your ass out alive."**_

_**Edward shook his head, irritated anew and walked on. In truth he didn't want to take the others to where he was going, but he felt it completely necessary. Masaki and Belinski remained silent throughout the exchange.**_

_**Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel. Here, there was what appeared to be a doorway. A doorway without any evident opening, but several stones lay at the base like forgotten rubble. Edward raised his device and a series of notes was heard from it.**_

_**"Music? What's..." Dempsey trailed off as the stones on the ground raised up into the air and began forming into a doorway shape in front of the wall. A shining vertex of yellow light was seen inside the door frame after the final rock fit into place.**_

_**Edward lowered the device, saying, "Now, follow me." He **__**stepped into the light, not doubting the others would follow. **_

_**They traveled through a tunnel of blue light and soon found themselves on the inside in a strange place.**_

_**The place they'd come to was huge! It was a somewhat circular room filled with stone pillars laced with blue. In four places, grey plinths at right angles from each other contained glowing, elemental crystals. Nearby, the walls were covered in strange markings and symbols that reminded General Masaki of the glimpses of writing he'd seen in Edward's journal**__**. The strangest thing of all was the men in grey robes and orange symbols standing around the room, looking at them with dead expressions. **_

_**Dempsey tensed, "Hey aren't those council guardians? What the hell are they doing here?"**_

_**Edward smiled inwardly, but outwardly remained expressionless. "Yes they are, but they are not here to harm us."**_

_**He began explaining it to them, "This is the vault...here are the elemental back-ups for the staffs and some more Divinium. If anything is picked up without authorization, a self mechanization act will stall the thief, while the guards reach them, in the form of descending walls. These men, who were once guardians, are now controlled by the element to protect this place."**_

_**"You control these people with the Divinium here?" Lord Belinski asked, looking horrified.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**Dempsey snapped "What the fuck? Why?"**_

_**"To protect this place. I was afraid spies might get in so I needed...'security'."**_

_**Dempsey frowned. "But still...controlling seems...wrong... isn't that what we are fighting against?"**_

_**Edward ignored the mercenary. "I found this place a while back while experimenting with sound-waves teleportation and realized it was connected to the Masters. So, naturally, I did some research and found out that it was their first but 'failed attempt' to make Agartha."**_

_**"The council must have failed to keep a leash on you." Masaki commented, walking forward to examine an element.**_

_**"Yes...they did." Edward agreed.**_

_**"So how do you know the masters aren't keeping tabs on this place?"**_

_**"Because there was nothing here before. Anyway, I wanted you to know that this is where we were supposed to go when the Masters arrive at the site. Unfortunately, I don't know if this plan will work."**_

_**Dempsey asked, "Why?"**_

_**"Because, we may be overrun before we can reach this room. I don't know for sure."**_

_**"Why didn't you tell us sooner about this place?"**_

_**"I didn't realize I could utilize this place for all of our purposes until recently. And I wasn't sure it would work, now I'm even less certain."**_

_**"I don't understand...why show us this place at all?"**_

_**"I still have hopes that we can make it here."**_

_**There was a pause as information was digested.**_

_**"Wait...why didn't you hide here when you fled the council?" Belinski asked.**_

_**"Here? In this ancient, abandoned place? It would drive anyone mad being here for too long."**_

_**Dempsey said, "Okay. So here's the plan. Masters show up, we come here if we can."**_

_**"If we can." Edward agreed.**_

_**Belinski commented, "You never did tell us much about yourself, and the more you wait to reveal, the more suspicious I feel about you."**_

_**Edward began walking across the room, approaching a low column further back. He began talking.**_

_**"I'm not sure what exactly it is that you want to know. But I will tell you this. I was brought to Earth after I was conceived. The Maxis family, they were always close to the Masters, brought me to a settlement of those who had fled the council. Head of that family was Ludwig. He and some others raised me, allowing me to believe that my father was his brother. Nice to find out later that he was fibbing. Anyways, the council found us there after several years. I was about ten maybe. They captured me and Samantha, killing everyone else and burning the settlement..." He trailed off as he lifted a rod-like device from the column. He examined it before continuing. **_

_**"I was in the council ever since, creating, thinking, writing. All my energies went into my studies and how I could escape. It amuses me to think that I managed to hide it all so well from them. At any rate...you know the rest."**_

_**"Why do you fear the Masters?" Masaki asked.**_

_**He turned, smiling humorlessly, "They are heartless, they care only for themselves and control. Absolute control."**_

_**He came towards them holding the device he'd picked up carefully.**_

_**"So, what is that?" Asked Dempsey, pointing at the new device.**_

_**"This is Plan B."**_

_**"What's Plan B?"**_

_**"It will begin our time-warp plan. I will activate this if the Masters manage to overrun us before we get to this room."**_

_**"How could they do that? Won't we just surprise them when they show up for the Divinium?"**_

_**"I get the feeling that they won't show up for the Divinium. Right now, they are searching for me. It seems they don't need Divinium anymore. So I must conclude that they are fully restored and much more powerful than I'd anticipated. Most likely, we won't stand the slightest chance against them when they come."**_

* * *

_***End of chapter nine! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! XD I have too much fun with this stuff!**_

_**Note: The Vault is the Crazy Place!**_

* * *

**I have a question for you guys!**_** - **Some chapters later on will be in Germany with only Germans speaking. _**Do you want me to give them accents or not?**_ it would be technically incorrect if I did, but they speak in German accents on the radios in the maps and I know some peoples like the accents because it helps them think of the voice of the character. Anyways, I need to know before we get to those chappys so that I can plan my writing accordingly!_

**Upcoming story!**** -** Hey everyone! I want to start on a holiday fiction, it's going to be released on April first! I will release a story every holiday as a new chapter. The story is going to be called Zombie Holiday Special(It's a parody/comedy!) and chapter one is called April Fool's Day at Der Riese and I'm almost done writing it. Check it out on April 1st! More chapters will release later with more holidays!


	10. Skewer the Winged Beast - Sickness

Chapter ten. Wow have I really typed TEN chapters already...wow. Anyways, please enjoy!

More action up ahead once again! WOOHOO! HOLD ON TO YOUR BRITCHES!

* * *

**Special Thanks (-kind of-)**

**xMechaSheikx**- Thanks for your opinion, much appreciated! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you are having a glorious day! Also, since this is a special thanks, I just want to say: I'm so glad you are in love with my story! It makes me happies! I enjoy your reviews and look forward to them every time I post a new chapter(I must really be forever alone). :) Thank you!

**YourBestFriendAizen**- Haha...it's all good! Just glad to see the zombies didn't get you! I was getting worried! LOL. As far as where I get the ideas at...I'm not sure, they tend to pop into my brain. Also, I've done research into the storyline and I try to think of every scenario and try to come up with an explanantion for it. I'm glad you're enjoying this...thanks for the reviews!

* * *

***To make this more interesting, I've made the 'winged beast'...well...let's just say it's different! Actually, this whole step's different, because it felt too cliché to me while playing through it. So...hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**German Translations -**

**Panzer Soldat = Armored Soldier(FYI, if you were curious)**

**Flammenwerfer = Flamethrower.**

**Verdammt = Damn/Dammit**

**Werde ich auch mal dass lange? = Will I even survive that long?**

**Oh...meine Gott! = Oh...my God!**

**_Ich habe ruhig zu bleiben!_ = I have to stay calm!**

**Zumindest wurde jemand auf mich hören, = At least someone was listening to me,**

**_Abschied, Tier._ = Farewell, Beast.**

_**Ich habe dich gefunden! = I've found you!**_

* * *

X. Skewer the Winged Beast

Earlier, the snow was gentle, but now it came down fiercely, lowering the visibility. It could almost be considered a blizzard. Large snowflakes danced in the air like so many lost memories. They left a blanket of innocently white condensation on the ground, hiding much of the recent carnage. The silence it created was deep, the air white and heavy with frozen water drops. The strange cloud formation overhead was harder to see, less visible. If not for the numerous corpses being slowly buried in white, one could almost say the zombie outbreak hadn't happened.

The sound of machine-gun fire suddenly filled the silence, along with the irregular reports of a shotgun. It was Nikolai and Dempsey, firing on the final Panzer Soldat still up and moving. It crashed to the ground, suit exploding, leaving a heap of useless metal. They traipsed down the trench, avoiding the corpse. They walked through a cold, snowy world, searching for their allies. They were tired and worn, this fight was bearing down on them heavily.

Weariness was also evident on Richtofen and Takeo as they, too, made their way forward, searching for the American and Russian. It was hard to believe that they'd all only known each other for a couple of hours. Harder, still, to believe the zombies had only been around for a few days. It felt like they'd been fighting the legions of the dead for months, years even.

"Vhy did you help me?" Richtofen voiced, stepping carefully over a corpse on the ground. His face ached in pain from the Panzer Soldat's flamethrower attack, luckily the cold air helped numb it.

Takeo, whose calm demeanor had been fully restored, responded, "I cannot allow your secrets to die with you, no matter how much you deserve it..."

"I see. All I'm vorth is a few secrets...just as expected." Richtofen wasn't sure why he felt suddenly bitter.

"Don't feel surprised. This lust for power would be anyone's undoing. Which makes all of this pain worthless."

"You've never said much on your opinion about vhat is going on before. You just silently do what you need to, und never speak." His breath fogged in the snowy air.

"You want my opinion? I'll give you it: I don't like what your people have done, German. This is idiocy beyond unnatural. I never spoke on it before because I believe a man learns more the less words he uses. What do you plan now?"

"Ve must skewer zhe vinged beast...vhatever zhat means."

"You do not know?"

"Nein, but I vill soon."

The two men soon came across Tank and Nikolai. They were standing near the pit. It was as if they'd all silently agreed to meet back up here.

"Well, looks like those armored pus-bags didn't get you guys, after all." Dempsey laughed as they approached. Then he stiffened, "What happened to your face, Richtofen?" He asked.

"Zhe flammenwerfer vas strong, American...tell me...does it look bad?"

"Well it's bleeding a bit, but it looks like it'll heal up in a few days. But I'm no doctor."

Richtofen touched his face, it burned. "Verdammt..." he muttered, worried about infection. Days, Tank had said. _Werde ich auch mal dass lange? _He wondered_._

Richtofen studied his defective staff, "Come on, I need to look at zhis in zhe vorkshop."

"What for?"

"Its power failed me earlier."

* * *

Richtofen had cleaned the wound on his face and found that it had quit bleeding, which made him feel better. Now, he was looking over his staff as the others ate some of the rations from the closet. They hadn't seen a single regular zombie for a long while now, why was that? Richtofen had silently concluded that the zombies were being controlled for reasons he wasn't sure he could explain. Was the controller taking a break?

After some time had passed, he stood up from the staff and walked over to the others who were leaning on a wall. They looked up.

Richtofen said, "It seems zhe staff's elemental power has run out of charge. I guess even zhese have zheir limits. Keep an eye on your own staffs...I don't know if zhey recharge on zheir own or no-"

"What the hell is that?" Dempsey interrupted, gaping and staring outside.

"It reminds me of..." Nikolai trailed off.

Richtofen looked outside too. Face full of surprise at what he saw.

Takeo silently observed, but even his calm demeanor seemed forced.

Outside, a bright beam of energy was burning into the heavens, easily visible through the snow. It stretched from the ground up into the skies, and it looked like it originated from the catacombs. It seemed to be pushing some of the clouds away, interrupting the snowstorm. Suddenly, it began sending out a series of shockwaves from it that pulsed throughout the battlefield. Even the men in the bunker could easily feel it through the thick concrete and steel walls. Metal rattled, dust and little pieces of rock fell from the ceiling, and the men struggled to maintain their balance. After several minutes, the walls quit shaking and the trail of powerful light died out, leaving the faintest hint of energy behind. The strange cloud formation high in the sky was swirling, but slowly it stopped rotating.

The four men decided to get a better look, even as the blizzard resumed at full speed.

The men walked outside, hefting their weapons. Watching as a large black hole opened up in the center of the cloud formation and a shape emerged. At first, the only thing they were certain of was the enormous size. All too soon though, they could make out more details. They wished they hadn't.

_Oh...meine Gott! _Richtofen thought, stopping in horror.

Large tattered wings stretched out, easily thirty feet in wingspan. A long, too-thin neck stretched from a deformed and emaciated body. A whip-like tail jutted out behind it and it had two legs with vicious claws on its feet. Its ugly head was narrow and strange. Two yellow-glowing, lantern-like eyes sat deep in its skull. All along its body, large bones jutted out of its twisted and dehydrated-looking hide.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IN THE NAME OF SHIT! A ZOMBIE DRAGON?!" Dempsey shouted, completely perturbed, angry and confused. But it was obvious he was mainly frightened. His voice seemed too loud in the muffled world.

A guttural howl left the monster and its mighty wings flapped, quickly it pushed forward through the snowy sky. It seemed to be heading in their direction.

"I suggest ve get back into zhe bunker!" Cried Richtofen, turning and hurrying back into the bunker. With something that huge coming through, it was no wonder that no regular zombies had attacked in a while.

"With this, I concur..." Muttered Takeo, following quickly after him. Nikolai and Dempsey were on their heels, faces white. They ducked into the bunker, slamming the door shut and peering outside. The beast swooped low over the bunker. It flapped its wings and flew upward, causing a layer of snow to spread up into the air. It howled loudly. To Richtofen, it sounded vaguely plaintive.

"Wh-what are we going to do this time, German?!" Snarled Nikolai, looking fearful.

_Ich habe ruhig zu bleiben!_ Richtofen forced his own overwhelming sense of fear away, trying to think of what would work. "Ve fought a horde of Panzer suits. Just stay calm..." Suddenly, he had an idea. "Listen closely. I have a plan but I don't know how vell it vill vork...if you have a better vone...tell me after I've finished..."

He told them.

"It might work...okay let's get crackin'." Dempsey said, looking a little happier to have a plan.

"Let's give it a try. You are inventive if nothing else good, German." Murmured Takeo, frowning.

Nikolai said nothing, but gave a slight, determined nod.

The men looked outside, but neither saw nothing nor heard nothing.

"I don't like this," Nikolai complained, "If there's a big flying monster outside, wouldn't it be making lots of noise?"

"The snow softens the beast's noise." Takeo whispered in warning.

"Maybe it's flown off." Muttered Dempsey, tilting his head and trying to get a better look out the window.

Richtofen frowned at that. "Nein, it is most likely lying in wait, like all predators do! Let's go...und be ready!"

They hesitated for only another second, then walked outside, stiff and prepared for action.

They heard something whoosh. Richtofen spun around and spied the beast swooping down from above, it was already nearly on top of them. The men raised their weapons and fired. The next few moments were a blur as the leathery beast bowled them over with its huge body before rising quickly into the air, screeching fiercely in pain from the defenders. Richtofen rolled to his feet with the others and they stared after it, coated in fresh snow.

"Dammit," Growled Dempsey, his forehead now bleeding where he'd scraped it on the ground. "Fucking thing's fast!" He knocked snow out of his hair, and wiped the blood away.

Their gazes remained skyward as the beast turned again for another dive at the men, body bending swiftly, a grotesque silhouette in the dismal sky. Once again they fired their staffs onto it as it drew closer. It screamed as the elements effectively reached it this time and made it bank away sharply, flapping its huge wings and creating a thick snow storm on the ground. Richtofen's face hurt and he touched it, only to feel a fierce burning pain in his cheek. His hand was red with blood. Apparently, his wound from earlier had been reopened from the short, but violent, fight.

He cursed under his breath and looked up to see the beast plunging down once again, claws extended. It crashed gracelessly into the group, sending another wave of powdered snow into the air. Pain lanced through Richtofen's chest and he was crushed into the ground for a moment, aware only of a lot of noise and movement. Suddenly, the beast was gone and he was lying there, gasping and wincing in pain. He felt like he'd be suffocated by the amount of snow swirling about. It was as if there was more ice and less oxygen in the air.

Richtofen felt his side, hoping his ribs weren't broken from the monster's last assault. He breathed in a painful breath, his lungs felt tight from the cold, and he was shaking hard with a chill from being coated in snow in his not-so-wintry clothes. He slowly pushed himself into a crouched position, annoyed instantly with his pain. He quickly checked on the others, estimating how much damage had been.

Nikolai was crouched low in the trench nearby, eyes wide, seeming to have escaped being pinned by the beast from the last attack. He must have rolled out of the way in time.

He glanced at the American, who was agitated.

"Goddammit! That thing grabbed the ninja!" Dempsey suddenly yelled, frustrated, looking upward. It was true, for the Samurai was gone. Edward looked up to see the beast carrying Takeo into the air.

"V-vell, I must be honest A-American, it couldn't have p-picked anyvone b-better!" Richtofen shivered, teeth chattering. slowly, he stood up.

Dempsey glared, misunderstanding the German's meaning. "That was uncalled for, Doctor!" He said, he was better dressed for the temperature and more used to it, so he wasn't as cold.

Richtofen was confused, then realized how his words must have sounded. "Oh...I-I meant z-zhat sarcastically, American. You Yankees a-are so f-fond of s-sarcasm, right? I meant z-zhat c-creature vill s-soon be regretting its decision."

Tank relaxed marginally. "Whatever..." He muttered.

* * *

Takeo Masaki was really wanting his katana. Crushed in the claws of a flying beast like some story his mother might have told, it seemed ridiculous to be lacking his most trusty weapon at a time like this. He was worried about using his staff at this altitude, the fire from it could go anywhere...but he really didn't have much of a choice.

He brought his staff to bear and aimed it at a large wing, bracing himself for the creature's reaction. He fired. The creature screamed in the sky as the fire tore through the fragile wing membrane, twisting its body and loosening its grip on the Samurai. Takeo managed to hold on and even deftly crawl up its leg and onto the monster's back.

He noted that the creature was steadily loosing altitude, its wing irreparably damaged. He aimed his staff at its other wing and fired. It howled and writhed as its other wing was destroyed by the fire balls. Takeo clung to the boney ridges on its body, struggling to hold on and bring his staff around. He wanted to release his weapon's power on its head. He finally managed to position his staff. He fired it. Nothing happened. His staff needed to charge!

The beast began to roll in a downward spiral and he suddenly lost his grip and slid off of its back. He fell through the air, luckily slamming into a snowdrift. The creature hadn't been too high in the air, so he wasn't injured. His fire staff rolled out of his hands as he pitched down the snow-mound and lay there, winded.

* * *

"Looks like he managed to do some damage up there." Dempsey commented, looking relieved. He shouldered Boreas's Fury and walked in the direction of the descending creature. Nikolai and Richtofen followed. They had all seen the fire staff flashing in the leaden sky and had hoped the Samurai would bring down the beast. They walked up the trenches through the snow. Up ahead, they could see the beast crash and began flailing in the fresh powder-like snow.

Takeo slowly stood up from where he'd been on the ground and turned to face his approaching companions, having finally caught his breath.

"The beast has been grounded." The Samurai declared, picking up his fire staff. Behind him, the beast had come to its feet, ruined wings dragging on the white ground. "And you were correct about the staff's charge, Richtofen." He strapped the staff to his back and pulled out his upgraded Skorpion.

_Zumindest wurde jemand auf mich hören_, Richtofen mused.

The men turned toward the monster and advanced on it. They quickly surrounded it, firing at its thick hide with their weapons. It flopped about, screeching and snarling at this sudden siege. It was obvious that it was not used to being on its feet. It snapped its huge jaws at its attackers, but they dodged. Suddenly, it twisted and its tail whipped around, knocking Dempsey and Nikolai off of their feet and they flew back. It turned and lunged toward the men on the ground, jaws wide. Richtofen fired his Ray Gun and Takeo aimed his rapid-fire gun at the monster's head. It jerked its head back under the combined assualt, howling, and Tank and Nikolai picked themselves up, also resuming their attack.

Black blood rained through the air from its various wounds, and it could barely move as the weapons' power smashed into it. The creature's melted wings flapped uselessly, but there just wasn't enough left there to gain a burst of air and propel it into the sky. Unable to escape, it quickly crumpled to the ground.

Very soon, the beast's desperate writhing slowed to little more than twitches and jerks. Once it was unable to move, Richtofen approached its head slowly. His knowledge of anatomy told him a strike to the brain would be the most effective method to kill something of this size.

He stood near its head, lining his staff up with its eye.

_Abschied, Tier._

The dying beast gave one last mournful howl before Richtofen speared Kimat's Bite through its eye and into the brain, effectively killing it. He jerked his staff out and stood back, watching its bloody body fade away as if it were leaving the dimension. But something remained behind.

Where it had died, lay the missing Maxis Drone.

Richtofen felt fierce relief,_ Ich habe dich gefunden! Maxis_

* * *

_**10.5 Sickness**_

_**Edward closed his journal, having spent a better part of the hour writing in it. He ran a hand through his short hair and tried to relax. He felt nervous for reasons he could not explain easily. He felt like things were getting out of his control. Also, there was still no sign that the Masters were coming, which made him even more tense. It was almost as if they knew what he was trying to do and were purposely avoiding the site, which made him wonder if they were somehow a step ahead of him. **_

_**His sight of the future had gone miserably dark, he just couldn't pick up on it. The last vision he'd received hadn't really been a vision, but more of a picking-up-on-words. The liberate tute de infernis message. Even though that was the end of the message, there was more to it that made no sense, like the men became beast, blood turned to ash, and the name. **__**Actually none of it made since. He'd written it down on a scroll and used the element to incorporate it into the rings in the main chamber as his vision had suggested. Now, he was unsure what to do.**_

_**He closed his eyes until he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Masaki walking towards him, stopping several feet from his desk, expression guarded and arms folded.**_

_**He said, without preamble, "one of the men reported a plague-like sickness spreading through the humans based around the site."**_

_**"Why should I care? I have too much on my mind for such trifles." Edward said, only slightly paying attention. He crossed his fingers in front of him, resting his chin on his hands.**_

_**"You may not consider it 'just a trifle' once I explain to you the extent of its damage. It's spreading fast and leaving men incapacitated. A few have already died. Several more are close to death. Those who aren't affected feel betrayed by their god. Soon, your 'human army' will be gone and we won't be able to stall the masters at all..."**_

_**Edward bit his lip, worried all over again. "Well, that will be a problem...if they even come. My calculations indicate they should have been here by now, but they haven't come yet."**_

_**The general frowned. Just then, Mercernary Dempsey rushed into the room. "There's an indication of a cross-dimensional breach. Its not a teleportation, but something different. I think the Masters are coming!"**_

_**Masaki raised an eyebrow and Edward mentally cursed. **__**Aloud he sarcastically said, "Couldn't have been better timing if they'd tried!"**_

* * *

**The end of chapter...ten, was it?**

**Sorry the 10.5 chapter wasn't very long. 11.5 chapter is long and full of epicness!**

**Did you like the way I wrote the Skewer the Winged Beast step?**

Ermagersh its getting exciting!

**Tuesday is the day for the story: _Zombies Holiday Special. First chapter: April Fool's Day at Der Reise!_ I'm pretty proud of it too, just gotta edit it one or two more times! Hope you guys trot over to read it April 1st!**


	11. Wield a Fist of Iron - The Masters

Chapter 11!

Yay! Sorry for the wait! It took me some time to get time and ideas for the XI. part of this chappy. Next update will be quicker though!

* * *

**Upgraded Gun Names****-**

MG08 - Magna Collider  
Skorpion - Evolved Death Stalker  
KSG - Mist Maker  
Ray Gun Mark II = Porter's Mark II Ray Gun...(Not super sure on this, the website I went to didn't clarify if this was the first RG or the second RG) -

**Note:** Maxis has an accent when he is 'himself'! He doesn't when he's the 'drone/robot' ~I gave him a split personality!~

* * *

**Special Thanks (-kind of-)**

**xMechaSheikx ****- **Joy! ~ I'm extremely interested in your story! I'm very glad you liked the way I did last chappy! :) Thanks for the review!

**YourBestFriendAizen - **Kill them zombies! Show 'em who's boss! LOL Thanks for the review!

**Baffled Queen**** - **Thank you so very much for the story favorite! I appreciate it very much!

**Everyone. - **WOOHOO! I got over 700 views last month! THANK YOU! *Cheers and celebrates* You guys rock on and are simply amazing. Please keep reading and don't let me hold you up any longer!

* * *

_**German**** Translations**_** -**

**_mein leben, I gemacht und die dinge geändert haben für meine eigene unterhaltung = all my life, I have made and modified things for my own amusement_**

**_Na ja = oh well_**

**Danke - Thanks**

**_was tun sie? = What are they doing?_**

**_Gut = good_**

**"Unter meiner faust zerquetscht!" = "Crushed under my fist!"**

**Dumm Russische = Stupid Russian**

* * *

XI. Wield a Fist of Iron

The snow gradually let up and died out altogether, but not before it had left a four-inch layer on the land with drifts much taller. A trail of four sets of footprints led through the snow settled in the bottom of a trench, leading back in the direction of the workshop.

The German, Russian, Asian, and American were making their way back to the bunker with Richtofen carrying the Maxis drone, receiving some help from Takeo in his endeavor. Between the two of them, they managed to haul it along. Now that Richtofen could look up without the haze of snow blocking his vision, he realized that there were no more aero planes in the strange skies. They must have been snowed out, or destroyed. It was eerily quiet. He shivered, feeling thoroughly frozen.

Dempsey, whose head had quit bleeding and scabbed over, was in a somewhat somber mood.

"Dammit," he cursed. "Looks like this Marine's gonna miss Christmas back with the army. They probably think I'm dead, I lost all contact with them not too long after I got here." He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with a match and taking a drag on it. The icy wind blew away the smoke, and his eyes watered in the cold.

"You might not have long to smoke that, no doubt, the dead will soon be back." Commented Nikolai, shouldering Ull's Arrow.

"Ah, you think a marine can't smoke and kick ass at the same time?" Questioned the American, sounding a little more like himself, he rubbed his tired, watering eyes.

Nikolai shrugged by way of reply. "You share?" His eyes glinted hopefully as he pointed at the American's cigarette.

"Why the hell not?" Dempsey said after a slight pause, passing over an unlit cigarette.

Nikolai was pleased. He, too, lit it with a match, which was also from Dempsey. "You'd make good Russian. We believe in sharing in the Motherland...well, us revolutionaries do anyway."

Tank chuckled. "Maybe. If you guys can kick ass half as well as the States' Marines." He smiled. Nikolai was silent, but he also smiled.

They reached the bunker and went inside where Richtofen entered a back room. After a moment, he found a military trench coat to help ward off the chill he'd acquired out in the snow and sub-degree weather. He quickly pulled it over his shoulders, and buttoned up the silver-colored buttons on his coat, warming up and feeling pleased.

While this was going on, the uncharged drone was placed on a table and hooked back up to the charging machine by Takeo, who, despite not liking mechanics, figured it out fairly well. The others stood nearby, but seemed to be mostly quiet. Dempsey and Nikolai smoked and Takeo looked offended by the little burning sticks of paper and tobacco. Soon, though they ran out of their cigarettes. Nikolai glanced at Dempsey hopefully, but he shook his head negatively. He had no more cigarettes.

Nikolai complained. "Ugh, this whole frozen zombie experience sucks." He sat down against the wall. Dempsey did the same while Takeo began wondering around the bunker, bored.

Whilst waiting for the drone to recharge, Richtofen began rummaging about, conjuring up metal pieces seemingly from bottomless cabinets and drawers. He emerged from a side room wheeling a strange table with a motor on it which he hooked into a wall pipe. He attached a metal clamp and wire coming from the machine to a metallic rod on the ground and picked up a helmet, placing it on an iron footstool. The machine began humming smoothly once Richtofen flipped the switch on the motor and placed two pieces of metal on the workbench. The workbench was designed specifically for the process about to take place. He picked up a metal vice containing a stick-like rod in it in his right hand.

The whole time, the others watched him, even Takeo observed quietly from a corner.

Dr. Richtofen looked at them with a grin. "You might vant to cover your eyes." The scientist stated. He placed the helmet on his head and flipped the visor down over his face. He leaned over two metal pieces and lowered the stick in the vice to the metal. In a fluid motion, he struck the metal surface. A flicker a sparks arced out, followed by a blinding white light like lightning that made the others, who'd not covered their eyes, turn away hurriedly.

"Shit that's bright." Said Dempsey blinking away spots. Nikolai and Takeo remained quiet, also looking away and blinking. After an immeasurable amount of time had passed, Richtofen stopped his work. He looked up and flipped up his visor, smiling happily. He motioned the others over. They approached, faces uncertain.

"It's a zombie shield." Richtofen announced rather proudly, holding up his creation. It was a large, black metal shield with a small glass window in the top to see out of. "It's a little heavier zhan I vould like, but it should prove effective." He admitted.

He thought, _mein leben, I gemacht und die dinge geändert haben für meine eigene unterhaltung._

"How'd you manage that?" Nikolai asked, for once looking impressed.

Richtofen indicated the machine and vice. "Zhis is a velding machine. It utilizes element 115 in zhe pipes for energy and creates a flame hot enough to melt und mold any metal." He declared.

Soon, the others were in on the action as Richtofen showed them how to strike the welder and set a flame to create their own shields. With this knowledge, one could cut and piece metal together to their own heart's desires. It was very fascinating to them, and soon they too had designed their own shields.

Richtofen, when they were done, approached the now fully-charged drone, wiping his stained face off with a towel, wincing as it brushed his wound. He checked and found that the bleeding had disappeared.

"Velcome back, Maxis." Richtofen smiled as he activated the machine.

_"Uhhh..."_ The drone groaned, _"Ah, vhere am I?"_

Richtofen responded, unplugging it from its 'charger'. "Back in zhe vorkshop."

_"Gut...gut...I zhought I vas lost forever."_ The drone said. _"Hover sequence initiated."_ The drone floated into the air.

_"Steps fou-five out of eight completed. Step one - secure the keys. Step two - ascend from darkness. Step three - rain fire. Step four - unleash the horde. Proceed to step five - Skewer the winged beast. Start location, sky near catacombs."_

Richtofen raised an eyebrow. "Even if zhat vas zhe step ve vere on, ve can't fly. Anyvays, ve already skewered zhe vinged beast, Maxis." He adjusted his coat sleeves and slipped a hat over his short dark hair, covering his ears.

The drone hesitated, analyzing the data. It said, _"data input, step five complete. Now then, Proceed to step six - Wield a fist of iron. Start location, any of the four soul chests."_

_He must mean those strange chests with the markings on zhem around the site! _He asked to make sure.

The machine replied, _"Affirmative! this will unlock an ancient po... My code is overridden. I can say no more."_

"Vhat do you mean!? Und how did you know all zhat ozher stuff anyvay? I never zhought to ask before."

_"I picked up a broadcast from Samantha, it seemed cross-dimensional. She gave me the steps."_

"Und I suppose she von't let you tell us more about zhis step? I'd really like to know zhe next time ve have to fight a dragon zombie!" He growled.

_"I can't relate more information on this step. Danger levels are lower than last step, though."_

"Ack!" He growled, frustrated. "Vell, I suppose zhat's somezhing."

He approached the others. "All right, here's zhe plan. Ve need to fill all four of zhose chests ve have seen around zhe site every now and zhen."

"Why?" Dempsey queried.

"So zhat ve can wield fists of iron, of course, it's all part of zhe process, meine American freund!"

"You never really explained the process, German." Dempsey said, adjusting the shield to his back.

"Oh, vell didn't you notice zhe steps to freeing zhe girl vere all planned out by zhe Ancients long ago? No? Oh... anyvays each step is like a key, furzher unlocking zhe gatevay. Step vone vas gaining zhe keys, step two placing zhem in zhe robots, step zhree vas opening zhe pit, step four was unleashing zhe souls in zhe pit, step five vas killing zhe beast in zhe sky, and now, step six, ve must wield fists of iron."

"Oh...that made a lot of sense." Dempsey growled sarcastically.

"Gut." Richtofen said, deliberately ignoring the sarcasm.

Nikolai smiled. "It may have not made sense from this half-wit, but it looks to me like we've got hell-pigs to kill." He stated, hefting his Mist Maker.

"Let us go and dispose of those demons." Growled Takeo in agreement.

"Let's split up." Richtofen advised, strapping his staff to his back. He showed the others a map and where to go, they did not argue. They just wanted to hurry up and complete the steps so they could get back home. They exited the bunker and went their separate ways.

* * *

After exiting the workshop with the others and then splitting up(Richtofen taking the drone with him) several of the undead appeared, apparently, the controller had recovered. Richtofen had made it to his designated chest, and now the zombies came after Richtofen with renewed hunger and his Mark II was working over-time, destroying undead quickly. He swiftly reloaded and continued firing. The wind picked up, billowing his trench coat around him and making him blink. White powdery snow filled the air, contrasting sharply with the wet, red blood from the corpses pooling everywhere. Yellow essences left their bodies and soared into the soul chest.

"So Maxis, vhat happened once you flew into zhe pit." He asked the drone.

_"I saw darkness, and zhen a strange light. And suddenly, it vas like I vas in anozher world. And zhen I saw Samanzha. She spoke to me, but it was like her voice vas muffled and I could not make out zhe vords. Zhen I vas in blackness again. Next, I vas being picked up by you."_

"It seems like your missing a few details, Maxis."

_"Positive, I am missing several 'memory' files on the incident."_

Richtofen sighed, wanting to make sense of everything, but was unable to. _Na ja,_ he thought. Distracted momentarily, he failed to glance over his shoulder and tripped as a hand smashed into the shield on his back and he stumbled forward, barely catching his balance. He spun around to see a corpse bearing down on him, teeth bared and arms outstretched. Suddenly, the Maxis drone's fire split its skull, killing it and spattering blood across Richtofen's face and coat.

"Danke." Richtofen breathed, continuing his barrage on the creatures behind the now-dead corpse. His heart was pounding, but it soon returned to normal speed. I'm getting better at being unafraid, he thought, wiping the blood off of his face as soon as he got the chance. The new shield helped his courage, and it had already saved his back from a painful scratch. He didn't regret taking the time to make it.

He grinned savagely as the quick Ray Gun three-round bursts cut through limbs more effectively than any machinegun fire. He reloaded swiftly, watching more fall before the red plasma shots. Yellow wisp continued to exit the dead bodies and fly into the chest. Soon, it was completely filled.

Everything was, strangely enough, working out. Who knew how long that'd last...

He had his answer when he looked up as he heard a familiar grinding, screeching noise and the Earth rumbled like a mighty earthquake shaking in its core. The three giant robots had come back to the site!

* * *

Dempsey's staff was needing to charge. Instead of using it, he rained several bullets from his Magna Collider on the hordes of zombies. He mowed down lines of moldered cadavers, watching their blood spray into the air.

Just then, the Earth rumbled, and the zombies around him fell over on each other. He looked up, a sinking feeling in his chest. His eyes were greeted by the sight of a thousand foot tall robot slowly approaching.

"Shit!" He cursed and turned to fire on the zombies slowly picking themselves up. To his relief the last of the yellow essences entered the chest and it disappeared. He quickly hurried into a trench, wanting to avoid the monstrous leviathans incoming.

* * *

Takeo used his Evolved Death Stalker on the waves of the undead, but soon switched to his zombie shield, wielding it in an unconventional way. He twisted his arm around, smashed the metal into an undead's head, and spun it back for effectiveness on the monsters surrounding him, he'd forged spikes into it to make it more effective. Several collapsed from the brutal blows as he rotated it viciously, spilling blood on the ground along with their bodies and limbs. He pulled out his staff. One hand clutched the shield and the other held the fire staff. He unleashed hellish fire for a time on the zombies before noticing the absence of the soul chest.

Success! His pleasure was short-lived, however, when he looked up and noticed the metal giants approaching.

* * *

Nikolai iced a few more undead before his staff ran out of charge. Then, he used his Mist Maker, and damn did it deserve its name! It mutilated undead corpses beyond all recognition. Leaving a fine red mist in place of where rotten bodies had been. He soon finished his work on time to see the robots coming. To his surprise they halted where just before stepping onto the site. Straight in a line like soldiers ready for orders. He hurried to the meeting place with the others, disturbed by this.

* * *

The four men met back up in the lower level of the workshop. "Now ve must get back to zhe rewards chest at Bunker One!" Richtofen instructed as they left the workshop.

On their walk back to Bunker One, they cast a suspicious glance at the robots. Their visors were still glowing, but they were as still as statues.

"Was tun sie?" Richtofen wondered aloud.

The men suddenly heard a voice they hadn't heard in a long awhile. It was Samantha. _"My heroes, I'm more safe than ever before and closer to freedom. Thanks to your efforts in fighting the Dimension-rider. I now have enough strength to gain control of the metal giants again. As a start of a generous reward for your efforts, they are yours to command." _She finished grandly.

They gaped at the metal robots in surprise. Richtofen figured that the Dimension-rider must be the large dragon they'd fought. He was pleased that they were back in his hands, figuratively of course.

"I vill definitely be villing to except zhis offer, but ve have no use of zhem yet. Zhey'd only vind up stepping on us." He concluded. The girl did not speak again as they made it to Bunker One

Inside the bunker, they opened the chest, a yellow light hovered in the air within. The men reached out to touch it, feeling strange power and strength flow through them as they accepted it.

"This is fist of revolution!" Growled Nikolai, pleased.

"Finally, my physical strength matches my intellect." Richtofen grinned.

"Heh heh, Damn this is gonna be great." Dempsey chuckled.

Takeo said, "I believe that I deserve these."

"Now what?" Dempsey asked.

"Ve get to zhe catacombs, und vizhin zhe light, ve can make zhem even stronger." Richtofen responded.

* * *

_**Within the catacombs.**_

The zombies with the glowing arms came pouring out of the crevices in the walls, hungry for flesh and blood. It was time for more death. The whole room was beginning to stink with the stench of death and decay.

A mighty fist smashed forward, crashing through flesh and bone, destroying an emaciated ribcage. The beast clawed back, bones jutting out of rotten finger tips, reaching desperately out as it flew back.

"This is better than Christmas!" Cried Dempsey triumphantly, admiring his handiwork, happy. "I've always dreamed of being able to do something like this!" He added, knocking half of another zombie's face off with his fist.

Takeo took a stance, prepared for action. He thrust one quick punch after another, shredding corpses and making bodies smash into the far walls. Soon, he seemed to have lost himself in his gruesome, deadly work. Finally, he smiled faintly at the row of dead bodies.

"Yeah, teach 'em a lesson Takeo!" Yelled Dempsey, shaking blood off of his fists. He seemed to have a great deal of respect recently for the Samurai. He turned and resumed his own boxing of the dead.

Nikolai spun smoothly, punching an arm reaching for him in a crimson explosion of blood. "Meet the fury!" He declared, his other fist connecting with a jaw and sending the zombie straight up into the air.

"That's it Nikolai! You are good at zhis brutishness!" Richtofen called as he punched a zombie, sending it flying back. "Unter meiner faust zerquetscht!" He stated, punching through three at once.

"You are not a soldier, German. Unlike me, you can't fight." The Russian fired back. He tripped a zombie, and as it fell forward, he rocketed his fist into the back of its skull spattering blood and brain across the floor. The next living corpse launched itself at him as he was looking down. Nikolai looked up as blood rained on his face. A fist hovered there where a zombie's mouth had once been. He was very shamefully aware of how the fist had just saved his life.

It was Richtofen's fist.

"You call yourself a soldier yet I fight more bravely than you!" Richtofen challenged the Russian's bloodstained face.

"That's it! I will show you!" Growled Nikolai, and soon, the two were counting their kills as the dead died all over again before their ferocity.

When all was said and done, they all four stood there, drenched in blood and gore and several broken bodies littered the floor around them. Now their fists were more than twice as powerful, fully upgraded.

"I count twenty-five." Panted Nikolai, looking proud of his new powerful fists.

"Too bad, Russian, I counted twenty-eight." Richtofen responded, smug.

Nikolai was livid.

Richtofen thought, _dumm Russische._

* * *

_**Chapter 11.5 The Masters**_

_**"They are here?" Edward asked.**_

_**Dempsey nodded. "I think so, Belinski is outside on the lookout." **_

_**Masaki was silent.**_

_**"Let's get up there then!" The Seer said, standing up.**_

_**The three men hurried out of the main chamber and up the steps, wanting to see what was going on outside.**_

_**They reached the top and peered into the clouds where a strange light was easily seen. The air was warm and gentle, ruffling their robes under their Vrilyan armor. Belinski was up here, and his face was grim.**_

_**Suddenly, Edward collapsed to his knees, clutching his head and groaning in pain. **_

_**"What's going on with him?" Dempsey muttered.**_

_**"I don't know." Replied Masaki. **_

_**His allies knelt next to him, concerned.**_

_**A voice spoke in Edward's head as his vision wavered.**_

**"We've found you Edward. Come speak with us exactly one mile north from the site so that we can negotiate. If you do not, these humans will die. Your own men will turn on you. And you will lose everything. No tricks, just speaking." **

_**Edward stood up slowly as the pain dissipated, shaking slightly. The other three men stared at him in confusion, rising with him.**_

_**"What happened?" Belinksi asked.**_

_**"They spoke to me...I think they want to negotiate." Edward responded.**_

_**"Negotiate? It's probably a trap!" Dempsey growled.**_

_**"They would not use a trap, I think. I have a feeling they would not feel the need." The Seer replied.**_

* * *

_**He approached the meeting place, slightly anxious. He felt a feeling of trepidation. What would happen? He wondered if this wasn't a huge mistake.**_

_**He was surprised, when he arrived at the spot to find two fairly normal looking people there, sitting on a small patch of grass in a rolling field, obviously conversing. He found himself staring at them. One was a male and the other a female. They both had youthful faces and the most obvious differences from normal Vril were their bright-blue, glowing veins that was evident in their faces and hands, their eyes shined ice-blue around the irises, and their elongated craniums bore a crown of sorts, studded with black jewels. The rest of their bodies were coverd by a long black robes, intricately designed with strange patterns that seemed to glow a faint blue themselves. **_

_**"Well, I wondered if you would come here." Said the man, glowing blue eyes staring at him unblinkingly. His voice sounded normal for once.**_

_**The woman laughed a clear sounding laugh, "oh...he is our son you forget. I think he'd be brave enough for this." They surprised him by this strangely laid-back attitude. But he was cautious, it could just be a front to get him to drop his guard. They were adept at deception he'd concluded long ago.**_

_**He kept his distance as he asked, "It's not like I had much choice. What do you want?" His foot scuffed at the weeds.**_

_** The female stood up and approached him, smiling and reaching out her hand as though she wanted to shake his.**_

_**"Don't touch me!" He snapped at the powerful Vril. She stepped back, looking cross as he continued. "Don't think that I'm too blind to not notice what you are trying to do." He added suspiciously, eyes narrowed. **_

_**"You're so jumpy." She said, abruptly smiling. "I respect that." She stepped back, sighing. She turned and walked a small distance away from the area, the wind playing at her long black hair. **_

_**The male stood up, stretching like a cat, he rubbed his shorter hair. **__**"Don't mind Svenna. She's an argument all on her own." He retook his seat in the grass. "I'm Sarth. It's been so long since either of us have used our real names." He folded his arms. **_

_**"What are the Maxis people to you, Edward?" Sarth asked abruptly like he was just talking about the weather.**_

_**"Dead." The younger Vril responded, frowning.**_

_**The Master laughed. "Very funny..." **_

_**"It's not." Edward growled.**_

_**"I meant the ones that remain."**_

_**"None remain because of the council. What do you want?"**_

_**"Surrender of course. I'm tired of chasing you around to be quite honest. Such a chore, especially since maintaining this physical form is...very tiresome. That's why you should give up and surrender to us. Then, you can help us fight the council as well." **_

_**"You're a conniver. It's not like you haven't already taken them over. I know what you've done."**_

_**"And you're very smart. It's not enough to save you in the end though."**_

_**"What will happen if I don't surrender."**_

_**"Most likely, you will die. Or maybe not, but you will most definitely be more miserable if you don't."**_

_**"I would only be willing to surrender if you give me Samantha back."**_

_**The man looked slightly surprised, but it was gone the blink of an eye, and Edward wondered if he'd just imagined it. **_

_** "Why?" He asked, eyes glittering. **_

_**"I care for her too much. There is a bond."**_

_**"Yes, I know. This bond has led to an end to your self-imposed **_**'exile'**_**."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"She betrayed you, boy. Samantha told us everything that she knew through this bond. Granted, we would have found you anyway, but thanks to her, we found this place much sooner."**_

_**"You expect me to believe that? Why would she do that?"**_

_**"She is more loyal to us now. She's no longer your friend. But that-"**_

_**"You are wrong, you lying-"**_

_**"If we are lying then tell me how we know exactly about the night you were captured by the council. She said you both were playing with action figures, and that was all she really remembered. She also told us that you have a place called the vault...also a part of this plan."**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"It's useless to try and disprove us...s**__**he is completely against you now. Soon your soul will completely destroy you unless you leave this course you are on." Sarth tilted his head bird-like, eyes serious.**_

_**Edward didn't like not understanding this. Right now he had no idea what the Master meant. It was clear to him that he was trying to mess with his head. **__**Edward stared into cold, ice-blue irises. **_

_****__**The older Vrilyan's eyes narrowed threateningly. He growled "Don't lie to us Edward...she told us everything. Resistance is useless now." For once, Edward was filled with terrible hatred. He hated her for her betrayal. He hated them for telling him the truth. He hated the way this had gone. He hated.**_

_**His body tensed. "You're going to regret pissing me off. I don't know what you are trying to get me to do with this cryptic nonsense, but let me tell you: All I want is Samantha back, and if you don't release her, then there is no deal."**_

_**He turned to leave.**_

_**The Master's next words punctuated the silence. "Okay then, but once the dead began to rise on that girl's orders, you'll rethink your bonds...and your descision."**_

_**Edward turned back towards him slowly. "The dead?"**_

_**"Oops...did I say something and stutter?" Sarth said. "Yes, the catacombs, Edward." He smiled and leaned back in the grass, staring nonchalantly at the strange sky.**_

_**Oh no. The younger Vril mentally cursed. Now he saw the irony. He had the catacombs built underground for the purpose of making the Divinium's appearance...more natural. It tended to show up wherever there was death. He remembered the sick men, and now realized that the Masters must be able to control the dead too.**_

_**But he'd said the girl...Samantha...was she controlling the dead**_

_**Had she really turned on him? And could she really control the dead?**_

_**The air whooshed and Edward looked up. A large monstrous creature landed, flapping its leathery wings for balance. It opened its jaws and howled.**_

_**Sarth sat up as Svenna walked over. He said. "Dimension-riders. Incredible creatures. Designed from Agartha's incredible energies, they can travel through dimensions if the Divinium wills it." He turned towards Edward. "You may go back and discuss it before you decide not to surrender. We will be there in one hour. Choose your answer wisely." He stood up and both ancient Vrilyans climbed on the beast's back and in a flap of its mighty wings, had flown off into the lit sky.**_

* * *

End Chapter 11

Wow exciting! Did you like it?

I recently learned how to weld in my Ag class at school and I just had to incorporate it into my story, and since I hadn't introduced the zombie shield yet, I thought: what better time than now!

I've already started working on next chappy, and dang, let me tell you, it is crazy loaded with action. So prepare yourselves!

Please Review! :) It makes me happy! I ask nicely... ;)


	12. Raise Hell - The First Zombies

Chapter 12 is out!...the climax of the past and closer to the end of origins...or is it?

ACTION-ACTION-ACTION OH MY GOD! ACTION!

I NEED DIS. I NEED DIS. OH GOD I NEED DIS! - smile bigger if you know what I'm referencing! -

**Warning**- be prepared to have bits of zombies flying out of your computer, laptop, phone, Ipod, Ipad, Iphone...gah! forget it! whatever it is you are using to access this story! Be prepared for epicness! Yeehaw! I'm SOOO EXCITED!

* * *

**SPECIAL-SPECIAL THANKS! (-KIND OF!-)**

**xMechaSheikx - **Yes! You are epic! I love your story sooo much so far! I'm glad you noticed the legolas and Gimli reference! Hehe. I had so much fun writing that! Also, I hope you know that your reviews are eagerly awaited!

**YourBestFriendAizen - **Dang-nabit, tell those zombies to get a life, hehe, GET IT? THEY NEED A LIFE, CUZ THEY DON'T HAVE ONE! HAHA LOL. see what I did there? With the joking...? -epic fail- Anyways, glad you got enough time to read dat chappy! Me pleased!

**g32project **- Thanks for the follow! It makes me very happy! Hope you like this and future chappys.

**xRosexInxThexSnowx** - Thanks so much for the story follow/fave, It pleases me greatly! Hope you enjoy this and future chapters!

**EVERYONE!** - Okay, so I'm giving you all a treat and making this chapter easter egg step different and EPIC AS EPIC GETS! I PUT LOTS OF EFFORT INTO THIS CHAPTER- at least I think it is epic! :P

And if you don't already know. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING AWESOME PEOPLES! I know it sounds kinda empty, BUT IT'S THE TRUTH! HERE IS CHAPTER 12! ENJOY! :)

* * *

**German Translations** -

**Er meine bezugsperson war, tut- = He was my caregiver, does that-**

**Wunderbar = Wonderful**

**_Ich sollte die armee eintreten,_ = I should join the army!**

**_Endlich, können wir nach hause gehen. = Finally, we can go home_**

**_Scheiße_ = Shit**

* * *

XII. Raise Hell

A cold drizzle fell from the heavens and began to rinse away much of the snow. It left a mass of dirty, dark slush and uncovered the remains of bodies and death underneath the white blanket. The stench of decay permeated the cold air and the wetness only served to enhance the odor. Except for the occasional patter of rain drops, all was silent. It was as if the land had died here.

The four men emerged from the catacombs into this deadened world, cracking their knuckles and feeling fiercely satisfied with their fists. Despite this recent change in power, they looked tired and exhausted. Their breaths fogged into the cold air, and they began to grow damp from the misty drizzle. The Maxis drone, which had been analyzing the walls while the men punched through hordes of zombies inside the crypts, was now following them. They walked into the trenches while waiting for the drone to tell them about the next step.

Abruptly, Nikolai stopped on their walk and bent over, causing the others to slow and stop too. They stared at the Russian curiously as he straightened back up, holding something in his hand. He turned to Takeo.

"I found this on ground," Nikolai announced. "Thought you might want it." He was holding the remnant of the Samurai's katana. It was the hilt with a shard of still-deadly looking metal on it.

"Arigato." Takeo murmured, but his eyes were sad as he accepted. He placed the stump and hilt in his katana sheath.

The Maxis drone spoke up. _"Two steps remaining. Please proceed to the vault for next step...warning: dangerous. Step seven...raise hell!"_

Richtofen sighed, "like everyzhing else hasn't been dangerous? Vhat is 'zhe vault'?"

_"I believe that you have dubbed it the 'crazy place'. Here the undead must be killed with your fists."_

"Vunderbar, once again ve must mutilate zhe dead to unlock zhis gate." He frowned.

Dempsey looked satisfied though. "I'm ready to give those freaks more of my fists, so they can bring it on!"

They made their way through the trenches, moving quickly now, intent on reaching the Wind Cave. It was where the gramophone had been left.

Suddenly, Samantha spoke to the group, _"Be careful, my heroes. The evil ones have learned of your efforts and are desperate to hinder you!"_

Suddenly, Edward's vision swam as they made their way down the trench.

**_He sat on a hardwood floor, hunched over something that held his attention completely. _**

**_"What have you gone and done now, Ed?" Asked someone behind him._**

**_"Father!" He said, his voice sounding very young. He jumped up happily and spun towards the voice._**

**_"You know better than to do that to the electronics!" The tall, thin, narrow-faced man admonished mildly, staring at a disassembled device, its various pieces on the floor. He ran a hand through his short brown hair, sighing._**

**_Just then, Maxis walked in. Samantha, who was about seven years old, followed him and smiled at the mess. _**

**_"Ah. Don't be so hard on him, Schneider. I told him he could have that one." Maxis said, staring at the pieces on the floor, too._**

Richtofen rapidly blinked the vision away, confused, but he realized something, who Samantha was. Who Schneider was. _Er meine bezugsperson war, tut- _

"The undead guard this place more determinedly than ever before." Warned Takeo softly, cutting into Richtofen's thoughts.

As if in response to the Samurai's observation, a moan announced the presence of the approaching zombies. The men broke into a run, wanting to reach the 'crazy place' before being cut off by the dead. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

The zombies appeared along the top of the trenches, howling, rotten jaws agape and hungry. They hopped down into the ruts and onto the planks, oblivious to the men's weapons rising.

Richtofen turned and unloaded several rounds of plasma onto the zombies coming from behind, pleased to see their limbs flying and bodies disintegrating.

_Ich sollte die armee eintreten, _he thought.

Wanting to conserve his ammo, he quickly put his Ray Gun Mark II on his back and switched to his now fully-charged Kimat's Bite. He unleashed a lightning ball into a group of zombies. It hit several while more lightning arced out to chain-kill the undead. It was a beautiful and deadly display as purple-white lightning fried the dead from the inside out.

"Like a river zhe energy flows zhrough your rotten veins! It cannot be stopped!" Richtofen called out in triumph at the slaughtered dead. They finally reached the cave and turned, not wanting to be trapped in the tight tunnel, so they decided to kill the zombies chasing them. They began to rain the elements from all of their staffs upon the undead.

It was a sight Richtofen was sure he couldn't forget; the incredible vortex of power he saw before his eyes. Ice, electricity, wind and fire; all combined to kill the undead. They never stood a chance. For fear of the staffs' charges running out again from the over-use, the men turned to their secondary weapons and shields. Though it turned out that there was no need, for nothing remained of the horde that had been behind them but blackened limbs and fragments of bone and flesh.

They turned and descended into the tunnel.

"Are you ready for zhis?" Richtofen asked the group somewhat nervously as the gramophone played its haunting music. "It's called raising hell for a reason, I zhink." He added.

The other three nodded as the rocks fit into place, creating a doorway. The men prepared themselves for what would be waiting within.

They were deposited in the ancient room, its walls carved with runes and riddles, and its ceiling contained the 'gateway' to Agartha which would soon be opened according to Samantha. They took in the soaring walls, the four stone plinths, and the descending walls that came and went.

In response to their presence, the ancient, guardian zombies began to climb down from the pillars, howling gutturally and sparkling with electricity surrounding their decaying bodies. They also had bright orange symbols glowing on their chests.

The Vault looked extremely formidable when it was packed full with the dozens of electrical guardian zombies. They seemed to light up the entire room with there shining bodies. Soon, blood was flying like rain as fist went to work.

Takeo yelled, "You will not take me! Honorless demons!" He fell into a kneeling position to give his arm more momentum upward as he launched an undead into the air. Wisp left its body and flew up to the Agarthan portal in the ceiling of the room.

"I would help you, Takeo, but I promised I would not interfere...just a minute ago!" Richtofen said, his own terrible joke relieving his stress of the numerous glowing undead. He punched and punched, feeling a strange desire to know every possible way their bones could break.

They definitely were raising hell!

The yellow, wispy souls soared upward and into the portal, entering Agartha. Helping to unlock the gate.

Samantha was pleased, but extremely unhelpful. She said, _"I will soon be free, as foretold by the ancients! I can't express my gratitude enough!"_

Richtofen smashed his fist into a zombie's face, watching it fly through the air as its skull exploded and blood and flesh rained down. The air filled with zombie blood, gore, flesh and taunts. It was flying everywhere. Rain on their skin. Death was soon all they knew.

"I vill kill you all! Again!" Richtofen promised, smashing more zombies with his fist.

"Die! Rasputin!" Growled Nikolai as a headless, determined zombie came forward, spouting blood. He punched its chest, feeling bone shatter under his fist.

"Not bad, Russian." Commented Dempsey, punching a zombie's neck, watching it fly through the atmosphere. "Damn, these fists are sweet!" He was thoroughly pleased with this new weapon.

Takeo easily punched the electrical guardians away, equally satisfied, "Die demons!"

Soon they were done beating the unliving shit out of the undead. No more souls were flying up into the portal and the steady stream of the electrical zombies died out into nothingness. They were done killing zombie for good, each one believed. It was time for their promised reward.

_Endlich können wir nach hause gehen, _Richtofen thought hopefully.

The Maxis drone moved upward, ready to free Samantha once and for all. _"The para-"_

But something happened that cut the drone off. The air rippled in the room, shimmering like heat on a muggy day. Then the entire room began to shake and was filled with a blinding flash of white light that made the men close their eyes.

_"We won't give up that easily!"_ A voice called, echoing about the room.

The four blinked open their eyes and saw that they stood back in No-Man's-Land a little ways from the catacombs. How had they wound up back here? The sky was glowing brighter than ever and all along the cloud line, portals were opening, writhing creatures falling out of them, wings flapping.

"Somezhing's coming!" Warned Richtofen, raising his electrical staff.

The air suddenly seemed to rip apart in a spot about ten feet away, offering a glimpse of what was within. It contained two shapes, their forms unnaturally tall. They stepped out, black robes billowing from a strange wind howling from within the portal. Their blue-veined bodies, elongated craniums and glowing eyes were something to behold. They stood deathly still for a moment.

Then suddenly, one spoke, its voice demonic sounding otherworldly.

_"Svenna." _It finally rasped, ancient voice sounding alien.

_"Sarth." _The other responded, sounding just as Demonic, but vaguely feminine.

_"I think its time to teach children how to behave."_

_"I agree."_ They raised their arms, completely and eerily in perfect unison. They both screamed, _"FETCH US THEIR SOULS!"_

If hell hadn't already been raised, then it was now! Undead poured from the portal behind the two figures, so many. Too many, hundreds even.

_Scheiße._

"Shit...get ready!" Cried Dempsey, his eyes wide.

The others tensed, wary as the undead sprinted from the portals, moaning, growling, and howling their terrible cries for flesh and blood.

High in the heavens, Dimension-riders poured out of the skies, howling into the wind.

"Samanzha, ve could really use some help just about now!" Richtofen called, hoping the girl took his meaning.

As the beasts dived in from above and the undead closed in, a giant metal fist smashed through a line of the flying Dimension-riders, shattering bones and tearing flesh from the force. The giants had come!

"They turned out useful after all!" Called Nikolai happily, watching the giant robots, surprisingly agile, swatting the Dimension-riders about like annoying flies. For once, Samantha was making herself useful.

_"After so much hope, I can't loose now!"_ She declared.

The men pulled out their elemental staffs and began firing upon the dead coming at them. They killed the zombies this way until they ran out of charge, fighting back-to-back with their weapons. Then, they pulled out their secondary weapons and shields, feeling desperate. The undead closed in easily now without the elements and the men were forced to move away from each other to not get trapped.

Dempsey and Nikolai were quickly surrounded together. "Fucking pigs, bring it on!" Cried Nikolai.

He rammed his zombie shield forward, pushing several zombies back like a battering ram. He finished up on them with his Mist Maker as they collapsed into a rotten pile of flesh and bone. Behind him, at the same time, the zombies pressed in on Dempsey's shield, clawing at it and smashing at it with their moldered fists.

"Dammit, can't get at them." Growled Dempsey, frustrated, his shield beginning to crumple under the assualt. He wasn't that great of a welder and his shield had been considerably weak to begin with.

"Here, comrade!" Called Nikolai, shooting them with his Mist Maker. Suddenly a zombie came from his side, thin fingers outstretched. Its jutting bones scratched Nikolai's arm, making him stumble back. His arm was bleeding and he was cursing.

Nikolai slipped on the slush and fell, his staff spinning in the air as his back hit the wet ground. Dempsey snatched Ull's Arrow mostly out of reflex and spun it around in a circle as he stood protectively over the Russian. The weapon's mace-like head smashed through heads easily like a club, spattering blood and brains on the two men.

"Thank you, American!" Sighed Nikolai, slowly standing back up and they prepared themselves for more zombies.

"No problem, just watch you own ass next time!"

* * *

Richtofen chose to fire his Ray Gun into the dead, watching their flesh burn and bodies split apart. Unfortunately, the dead weren't the only things out for blood. One of the tall alien creatures lunged out of the crowds of dead, launching himself at the German. Edward yanked his iron shield up just in time to stop the blow.

Sarth brought his fist down on the iron shield, denting it. He spoke, his voice having lost its demonic touch, now sounding clear and strangely melodic. "I'm loosing my patience, Edward. I don't want to chase you through the centuries!"

He pushed down and the shield bent further under the force. Richtofen felt fierce pain shoot through his arm and he relented, ducking back as he dropped the ruined zombie shield and his Ray Gun. The Master lunged forward and smashed his fist into Richtofen's stomach. He gasped at the attack, stumbling back and collapsing to the ground, agony flaring throughout his body. He clutched his stomach and curled up, eyes watering.

"You're weak! Why would you do this to yourself?! So desperate that you tried to escape, only to have it fail. And what happened to that girl being your 'friend'? You would condemn her to a thousand years and more of suffering just to escape that which meant you no harm in the first place! How's that friendship?" The Master snapped in contempt.

"I don't...I don't know vhat...you are talking about!" Gasped the injured man, trying to push himself up. "Who are you...anyvay?" He asked as the creature came towards him.

Sarth reached him and bent over, seizing Richtofen's arm and dragging him to his feet. He growled into the other's face, "I am your master, weakling!"

He seized the front of Richtofen's coat, flinging him backward like a ragdoll. Edward hit the ground and slid back, coughing and grasping his pained side which felt like it was on fire. He was felt icy slush covering his coat and body, he groaned as pain lanced up his sides. He looked directly up and found himself staring straight at a swarm of Dimension-riders circling the robot Odin. They would dive in and subsequently getting knocked back like flies. The robot stepped forward, its foot crashing down a mere twenty feet away, then the other one crashed down on the other side of the trenches, formidable.

The Earth shook as the Master snarled. "You know more than you admit I'm sure. Even if you've had 'memory replacement' from time jumping and ironically changing species. I believe the element would awaken your most important memories."

Edward blinked several times, trying to make sense of everything. "Zhere vas...vas visions, zhings zhat blinded me...I did not understand...zhem..." He noticed his Ray Gun too far to reach.

The Master smiled at his desperate glance. "Do you surrender, foolish human?"

* * *

Takeo's fire staff melted charbroiled, undead flesh from the walking carcasses around him. He watched the screaming beasts melt before him. Soon, a pile of charred corpses were all that remained of his foes.

Suddenly he sensed deathly soft movement next to him. He spun and blocked a terrible attack from a dagger with his staff. The hand holding the weapon belonged to the other creature, her name Svenna. She had plunged a large, ancient dagger toward his side. She snarled, pressing harder, intent on breaking his defenses. To her surprise, he actually pushed back and she stumbled for a second, eyes wide.

"Not bad reflexes and strength, especially from a human." She complimented, dagger switching hands.

"What are you, a demon?" Takeo questioned as they circled each other like wolves.

She laughed. "If that's how you want to look at it, why not?"

She moved forward with inhuman speed and brought the dagger from overhead. As Takeo raised his staff to block it, she feinted and kicked at his chest. He managed to sidestep the devastating blow just in time. He stepped forward and wrenched his staff around, catching her weapon disarming her. The dagger flew away, but her fist rocketed straight into his left arm, a faint snapping sound audible. He cried out in pain, dropping his staff and stumbling back as she back-handed his face. He regained his balance and looked up as she roundhouse kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground, certain his ribs were cracked. She grasped her dagger from the ground and lunged at the downed Samurai.

"Farewell!" She hissed, dagger rushing towards his heart.

Suddenly she screamed in pain. The hilt of a katana was buried in her chest just over her heart. It was the remnant of Takeo's katana. He was sitting up with one arm outstretched from throwing his sword shard like a kunai. She stumbled back, eyes widening as Dempsey and Nikolai reached her from behind. They unleashed the elements from their staffs. She thrashed, writhed, and collapsed, screaming, from the elemental ice and wind swirling around her.

* * *

Sarth seized Kimat's bite from the ground and rolled it in his palms. "You replicated these from your originals." He murmured. "Not bad..."

He saw Richtofen attempting to stand. "You are persistent if nothing else." He commented in a light voice.

He walked over and placed the staff tip on the man's shoulder, rolling it sideways. One of the spikes speared through his coat and into his shoulder. The man groaned in pain, but reached up and seized the staff determinedly, too weak to do much else.

The Master grinned. "You know what happens when I unleash the power. You'll be nothing but a fried shell of a man...hmmm? Speak!" He yanked back savagely, breaking the man's grip, blood following the staff.

Richtofen gasped and said. "You just don't...get it...do you? I vill never surrender!" He pushed himself up, eyes fierce and determined. He wobbled and then gained his balance, glaring defiantly into strange glowing-blue eyes.

"Well, guess I should put you out of your misery then." Muttered the Master, he raised his staff, ready to unleash it on its creator. Suddenly he cried out in terrible agony and dropped the staff.

He fell to his knees screaming, "AGH! SVENNA!" He abruptly collapsed sideways, eyes going dim. Then slowly, the body faded and disappeared, little particles floating into the air like dust.

"Vhat...?" Richtofen stared.

Takeo walked over, clutching his arm. "Seems as though killing one, also destroys the other." He observed, a pained look on his face.

Edward blinked. "You killed zhe ozher vone?"

"Hai." The Samurai said.

Around them the zombies were also collapsing to the ground, light fading from their eyes and the Dimension-riders, never meant to exist on Earth, began to fade and disappear too. The fight here was truly done.

* * *

**_Chapter 12.5 The First Zombies_**

_**Edward returned to the site to find dead men strewn everywhere, it was as if Charlemagne's men had upped and attacked the other three. He heard a terrible howl from overhead and looked up to see a Skyrider circling the site, no doubt carrying the Masters. It was flying right towards the catacombs. **_

_**He was certain an hour hadn't passed, despite the time it had taken to get back here. They weren't even giving him any leeway! **_

_**Just as well, for he expected none and his answer wasn't going to change.**_

_**He ducked down the steps and into the catacombs, weary of what was happening. One of the humans stumbled toward him. Which he found odd, considering. Something was wrong about it though, its eyes glowed red and its emaciated body looked badly damaged.**_

_** It looked dead to him! **_

_**It lunged forward. **_

_**He fought it back as it tried to claw and bite him.**_

_**"What are you doing!" He shouted in human language even as he realized this man was being controlled by something. **_

_**The Masters had said, "And the humans will turn on you..." **_

_**He stabbed its head with his dagger from his belt, killing it. It slid to the floor, dead for good this time. He knew this was their doing.**_

_**"Foul necromancers..." he muttered, wondering what other abilities they had. He had a creeping thought enter his mind unbidden. **_**What if I could do that, too?**

_**He found the others at the bottom holding the staffs, preparing for a fight, looking worried.**_

_**"Well, they didn't want to surrender." Edward announced.**_

_**Dempsey raised and eyebrow, "and they just let you go?"**_

_**"They wanted us to talk it over!" **_

_**Blood spattered on Dempsey from another attacking human. **__**"Shit! They call this talking? More like killing!"**_

_**Edward said, "You know...I used to think they were called the Masters just because of their strength. But I think they are called that because of their vast control over death." **_

_**"Heh...how do you figure?" Growled Dempsey, sarcastic.**_

_**"We must get to the vault!" Cried Edward. The men fought through the dead using the staffs, but their progress was slow.**_

_**Soon, the Masters had reached the site, too, landing their flying beast and entering the catacombs. They moved with a chilling swiftness that made the others' attempts to reach the vault useless. Especially when the undead were crowding in on them quickly. **_

_**The staffs' powers only delayed the inevitable, and the men became split up. Edward rushed down a side passage, finding his path blocked by shambling, dead humans. He raised the lightning staff and killed them with a burst of electricity. **_

_**S**__**uddenly, Something crashed into him from behind. He tried to twist around toward his attacker, but it was futile. **__**Edward felt a heavy weight pin **__**him to the hard stone floor, the staff sliding out of reach.**_

_**He struggled, thrashing to escape, but it was useless.**_

_**"Give it up Edward, you can't win!" Hissed a voice above him. The Master.**_

_**He struggled to maneuver his hand around and grasp a device at his belt.**_

_**"Ready to give into destiny?" The triumphant Master asked.**_

_**"No...Never." Edward said just as he pressed the button on his device, knowing that something could go wrong since they weren't in the vault. Hoping that would not happen. **_

_**Unfortunately, it was not to be, he saw a vision.**_

_****__**He saw what he'd truly be...a human...frail and weak. **_

_****__**"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed in denial, knowing it had gone all wrong! **_

_****__**This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be himself, far into the future. **_

_****__**The device was supposed to take them and place them somewhere else in time, but why change them? **_

_****__**The world went white. **_

_****__**But not before he had a flashback.**_

* * *

**End of chapter 12! **

Cliff hanger...oh no! Flashback next chappy! It's almost completely written so be checking back real soon for my next update!

Everyone, if you haven't checked out xMechaSheikx's story; The Wastelanders, then you should! It's got the four COD Zombie characters in it and lots of Sci-Fi and suspense! You can access it via my favorites list and any other story I like too! I believe that we Fanfictioners should help each other out! And if you're into comedy, go check out the two parody stories I've written for zombs. It's okay if you aren't interested! I respect that!

What are you all thinking of this latest installment for The Will of the Ancients? I really would love to know! Review pleeze!


	13. Freedom! - Weeping Heavens

Yayz, Chapter 13 is up, the last chappy at origins...for now. ENJOY!

less action I knows, but more loose ends are tied up here with mind-blowing revelations!

Ummmm, I feel I don't need to give a warning up here for this but I will anyways!  
**Warnung** - slight hurt/comfort, sadness, and emotional stuffs in 13.5! :| - *My poker face*

Short chapter...but it came out kinda quicker...so no big dealz! Right?...WAIT I can explain!...ehhhhh...Ummmm..NO DON'T SHOOT! *Runs away*

* * *

Special Thanks (-kind of-)

**xMechaSheikx** - Glad you so thoroughly enjoyed last chapter. *Whispers* I was trying to make it more epic than in-game! *Normal voice* You didn't hear that from me, though! ;)

**YourBestFriendAizen** - Herp-a-Derp, derp, derp, derpy derp! I really hope them zombs didn't get you...

**xRosexInxThexSnowx** - I like your username! Thanks for the review and the kind words! It fills me with so much joy! Hope you like this chappy! :)

**DoctorWFan101**- Thanks so much for the review, I'm so happy that you like this story so much and decided to review, fav, and follow. **That's triple epicness**, so it is!

* * *

**German Translations -**

**Danke Gott! - Thank God!**

**_Mit diesem Akt können wir beide frei sein...Sam..._ = With this act, we can both be free...Sam...**

**_Und die anderen, = And the others_**

**_Vielleicht nie. = Maybe never_**

**___Helden._ = Heroes.**

* * *

XIII. Freedom!

The exhausted and injured men entered the Fire Cave, supporting each other as they limped along.

"This'd better be worth the...damn...trouble." Growled Dempsey, forehead wrinkling.

The drone followed them. _"Steps seven out of eight complete. Samantha must now be freed. Danger levels nonexistent."_

"Danke Gott! I didn't zhink I vould...survive." Muttered Richtofen, sweat beading on his brow.

They somehow made it to the teleporter and entered the 'crazy place'.

The Maxis drone floated up toward the Agartha portal.

_Mit diesem Akt können wir beide frei sein...Sam..._

This thought entered Edward's head as he watched the maxis drone float up into the portal in the roof, straight to Agartha.

The Maxis drone said, _"The paradox must be resolved..."_ Right. The one he'd caused...more specifically the Edward from a thousand years ago, which was him, which was confusing.

_Und die anderen, Masaki, Dempsey, Belinski__._

He remembered now, those names that he'd lost in rebirth as a human. But how had that happened? Yes, there'd be malfunctions for activating Plan B outside of the vault, but becoming a human was so bitterly ironic. He couldn't find an explanation no matter how he searched his mind.

Maybe he wasn't meant to find the answer to that now.

_Vielleicht nie._

That's what happens when one meddles where one should not. When one messes with time and space like toys and remotes. When one tries to reach past the top. It's usually he who winds up at the bitter end of things as he falls far and lands hard.

The Maxis drone disappeared from view.

Samantha's whispery voice was full of relief as she said. _"Yes, yes, we did it! At long last, I am to be freed from Agartha. Step into the light to receive your reward, my heroes."_

_Helden._

He remembered now. They'd tried to plan every step to freedom. They'd never anticipated this whole paradox problem...that and being reborn as humans had been a flaw to the plan. He understood who she was and he also knew that he'd seen more than what anyone should have ever seen or known. Even the other three were very much in the dark about this had no clue about a paradox. They had no clue they had once been Vrilyan.

They say ignorance is bliss.

Richtofen found that his heart felt strangely hollow. Hollow for the losses. Hollow at the thought of Sam's imprisonment for a thousand plus years.

All hatred for her betrayal to the Masters long ago and her messing with Maxis's mind was now cast aside.

After all, it was all necessary to complete the steps...the ones he now remembered.

Logic told him that if he tried, he could speak to her telepathically, through his mind. If he desired it, she'd hear his thoughts. He gave it a try, focusing on Samantha.

_Sam if you can hear me...I messed up...there must be a way to fix this...human change._

After a moment, she responded in the same manner.

_Edward, I could lie to give you comfort, but I won't. Even I don't have the power to reincarnate you, me, and the others back as Vrilyans...If I even tried, I'd be gambling with our very existences. We all could wind up lost in time and space._

Edward hesitated for a moment, thinking, his heart sinking even more. If he couldn't again be himself as he once was, then he wanted to go back before all of the chaos in this life. Back when he was certain of himself and confident as a human.

He thought,_ I think I understand why this happened. Do you remember what I told you, Sam, about the rebirth process that every living thing undergoes? I attempted to alter it and look at what it's done...only you can give us this chance to fix our ruined lives...even if we never know..._

She responded in his head_. I can resolve the paradox, meaning we would all live in different ways...born at different times. Unfortunately, this won't turn us back into our original selves. I know it's the only way...but I hesitate, for I know that our futures may not be fixable. But I can fix this time loop. I can use the power of Agartha, thanks to you. I will use it to destroy the masters, fix the rift, and fix this apocalypse. All that is scattered across time and space will be restored._

_Then, fix it! Please..._

He felt sudden desperation replace his self-pity.

Takeo now moved into the light, holding his injured arm awkwardly, "So we learn the truth..." He muttered, sounding weary and pained.

Tank followed slowly, equally tired. "This'd better be worth it..."

Nikolai walked after them, his face, in antithesis of the others, was strangely relaxed. "I hope this reward will bring peace to all lands...Especially Motherland." He murmured.

Richtofen slowly approached the light, he hesitated. His entire body was on fire with suppressed pain and ancient bitterness. He thought back on his life and on every moment he'd ever lived. He wondered whether the paradox being resolved was actually a good thing or not. Yes, it was the closest he'd get to a normal life but it felt like he was about to die.

_I vill lose everyzhing I've just learned. All I am...lost...But zhat's zhe price of freedom, no? Ignorance. Is it vorth it? Vhat if _zhey_ come back. _He shuddered at the thought.

"Come on, Doctor!" Dempsey called, annoyed. The other three were staring at Richtofen expectantly.

"I'm coming..." He muttered.

_I can do this, for the four realms, for me and Sam, for Mother and Father, for Maxis, for Schneider, Karl, and Schuster and everyone and everything. I fear though, that my pursuit of knowledge will be insatiable in the future._

Who could stop all of this from happening again? He stepped into the light. He was the only one to know how this had happened...the only one to know what was coming...the only one prepared to sacrifice for it...the only one to truly understand how fragile time and space could be.

Then, the world went white.

_**From that day forward they knew that Samantha would keep them safe...forever...**_

_**Or so they thought. **_

_**Unfortunately, Agartha's mysterious powers simply cannot be controlled that easily. All the paintings, writings, and texts in the world couldn't truly allow one to grasp it in the head. How could one hope to hold it in their hands?**_

_**It is an omnipotent thing of great mystical, absolute power. It holds the reins to time and space. It is a vast ocean of energy, holding reality together. It's the threads of the laws of nature, making countless rules to the universe. It is the only thing that keeps chaos at bay from the other worlds by holding it in.**_

_**If one could control it, he'd be a god.**_

_**But it's uncontrollable to all. Undeniably so. **_

_**It was inevitable that the girl could never succeed in all she promised...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13.5 Weeping Heavens**_

_**A flashback occurred. **_

**The rain poured down and an occasional lightning strike filled the solemn sky, followed by heavy thunder. It had been raining hard all day, as if the heavens were weeping for the two Vrilyans huddling miserably far below them for warmth in a small grove that offered minuscule protection from the weather. It was cold enough to be uncomfortable to the two souls.**

**They'd been on the run from the council for several days. Vying for a freedom they could barely reach, practically grasping at straws. Now, it was over. They had been surrounded by the guardians that were somewhere in the woods, waiting to capture them. Both of them knew what was out there.**

**These two unfortunate individuals were Samantha and Edward.**

**They sat in the small space, discussing their options, not daring to hope. They had been through several ideas, but Edward kept coming back to one particular one that Samantha didn't particularly like.**

**Plan B.**

**Edward saw her eyes grow suddenly wistful and nostalgic as they spoke and she looked away, tired of the circles they were talking in.**

**He said, "Samantha," to get her attention. She met his gaze.**

**"We cannot do this," She whispered for what seemed like the tenth time. "You know what happens when one goes messing around where one shouldn't!"**

**"It's the only way now."**

**"So, you'll find these men, escape the council, and destroy the Masters." It was more of a statement full of disbelief than a question. They'd already discussed this back-up plan before, she still didn't want this, though. "What if they won't help you?" A whole new line of what-ifs were already in her mind.**

**"They are heroes of Vrilya. The Mercenary, who fights for the right for freedom and liberty, exiled to Cardon's harsh lands long ago, only to make it back. The Lord, giving his wealth to the poor and fighting against tyranny from his home in the northern lands. The General, for all his mysterious ways, he would give his life for the hope and promise of a prosperous tomorrow. You know the stories." He reminded.**

**"What if that's all they are? Just stories?"**

**"They aren't. We have to believe, I've already seen them at the council meetings several times, and I know they are trying to make the council less controlling."**

**A pause.**

**"When do you think they will make the arrest?" She meant the Guardians.**

**"Probably at dawn, or when the storm clears up..." **

**He was glad she didn't ask what would come next.**

**Samantha's breath fogged in the cold as she said, "Do you remember those little action figures of the Vrilyan legends?"**

**"Yes,"**

**"And how we would make up stories to go along with them?" She leaned against him, shivering slightly. Outside the thunder growled and the rain constantly poured.**

**"Yeah..."**

**"It's just like that now isn't it? Only it's real this time." She whispered, a rain drop hit her face, a tear sliding down her cheek. She pressed her face against his chest, full of hopelessness. **

**He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, placing his chin on her head, saying, "It's real...but we will make everything better. Remember what you said?" He rubbed her back, feeling her relax only slightly.**

**"I-we-were so young then." she murmured, closing her eyes, not wanting to cry, but unable to stop it.**

**"It can still have a happy ending, Samantha." He promised, allowing himself hope.**

**"I sure hope so." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders too, sobbing softly now. He brushed her hair gently from her wet face with his hand.**

**Little did they know, fate had other plans as they sought comfort in each other's closeness. Destiny was coming for them both. They knew little of what would happen when the daylight came.**

* * *

End of Chapter 13

To be Continued!

*115SecretsToUnveil comes back*

Am I the only one who has chillz?...So now that you're all emotional over this chapter, you promise not to shoot...?

Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou everyone for reading this far...I am sooo glad you have! Phew, they lowered their weapons...I think. *Smiles* You all ist episch!

Reviews? Anyone? You know you want to...


	14. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 14 is finally out! Basically, what happens right after Origins...it's pretty interesting I think you'll find.

Once again, another shortish chappy...but necessary. Hope you all enjoy it anyways!

* * *

**Special Thanks (-Kind of-)**

**xMechaSheikx** - Glad you liked it, but it's not over just yet!

**YourBestFriendAizen** - YAYZ! You're back and the zombs didn't get you! joy! Glad to see your review last chapter...it made me laugh! lolz.

**xRosexInxThexSnowx** - OUCH! Zhat hit meine foot, schweine! Haha, lolz. Thanks for the review, you epic person!

**lolperson2** - Thank you very much for the fave and follow...It's simply wunderbar!

* * *

Note - this chapter takes place a few weeks after Origins...I'll let you draw the rest of the conclusions...Also, since it's been a while I want to refresh your memory to the fact that Walram Fleischer has an accent(Not a Germanic one, but a strange one that Germans notice when he's speaking German...)

* * *

**German Translations -**

**Nein = No**

**Ja = Yes**

**Meine Frau = My lady**

**Guten tag = Good day**

* * *

XIV. The End of the Beginning.

Edward Richtofen opened his eyes to the bright light sifting in through a window. He laid on a white, clean, soft bed. It had been so long since he'd slept on anything comfortable, it made him curious. Where was he? It looked like a medical ward. He was obviously not at the site anymore. The site? He searched his mind, trying to remember what had happened at the site. He remembered a great failure...oh...the undead. The rest was a blur in his mind. All the events felt like they'd been fast forwarded very quickly until they blended together in an indistinguishable mess. Then he remembered the worst part. Hans, Karl and Schuster were all dead. Oh god...no. He lay back, filled with misery and sorrow.

He heard footsteps and glanced up to see a nurse walking down the aisle between the beds. She walked up when she noticed that he was awake.

"Do you need anything to drink?" She asked gently.

He nodded, realizing how thirsty he was. She left a moment and then came back with a glass of water. He nodded his thanks as he drank at I greedily.

"How did I get here?" He asked once he was done.

"Personally, I heard that some men retreating from the frontlines found you and the other man unconscious. They took you both and brought you home. You missed Christmas though, it's already January 20th."

She left after he told her that he required nothing else for the time being.

"Only that long, huh? It feels like a lot longer." He murmured to himself.

* * *

**Six Months Later.**

Another meeting was called for the members of Group 935 in a private garage owned be Maxis. Every member had to show(As Walram said) without exception, even Emily. This day was going to bring great misery to most of them...

Fleischer called the meeting and began his speech with his strange lilting accent, "I have spoken with my superiors at length about what has taken place in France, and I must say, it was not pretty. They are not happy about the miserable failure. Death on all fronts, Germany has lost, and the outcome does not benefit the Illuminati. To be honest, we lost much by our 'expedition' and though it was promising, it was a major waste of resources and money. We have made our decision." Walram's face was expressionless as he spoke his next words, "I hereby, with great regret, disband Group 935. You are no longer sponsored by the Illuminati. If you wish to continue, you will have to come up with the funds yourself, and I imagine that will be hard, considering what the Allies are asking with their hefty treaty. Oh and this meeting is adjourned." He stood up and seized his coat, walking towards the door.

The members sat there for a moment as he left, faces betraying every emotion. The ranges of looks were lost, confused, angry, sad, resigned and bitter.

Emily spoke up. "Well, I guess that's it for this group..." She murmured.

For some reason, those surrendered words brought anger to Richtofen's heart. Anger at Fleischer for the sudden abandonment of the Group, no matter how logical it was for the Illuminati man to do so. He suddenly stood up with a force that knocked his chair over.

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

Edward turned towards the door, intent on the earful he planned on giving that stuck-up bastard. He tromped forward, mind oblivious to everything. Maxis called to him, but he did not slow.

He was outside the door, staring at Fleischer who was staring back, face faintly amused.

Richtofen approached, speaking, voice rising as he went until he was all-out shouting. "You can't just walk away from this. Not after what happened to KARL, HANS AND SCHUSTER! WHAT ABOUT THEM!...YOU COWARD. YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR GENERAL STATIONED WHERE HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE. NO HELP CAME WHEN WE NEEDED IT MOST!"

Walram stared at Edward for a moment, face unchanging.

"Oh, what makes you so sure he wasn't. Maybe you are the one who's been confused by your anger and the traumatic events that transpired." Said Walram, unmoved as a stone wall.

"Oh...I remember clear as daylight. In fact, it was Karl who said your general had been called away to the frontlines! Also, Schuster told me about you, as he died. He said you don't really work for the Illuminati." He hesitated, then said, "You don't, do you? Fleischer."

Fleischer's face darkened and Richtofen could have sworn he saw something far worse behind the icy eyes than he could have thought possible. A hand suddenly seized Edward by the throat and slammed him into a wall. He struggled, surprised by the powerful strength.

"That's not good Edward. You've managed to piss me off far more than I thought possible." he stated coldly, any trace of humanity had vanished right off of his face like a rag wiping dirt off a glass, showing the underneath part.

Richtofen struggled, looking fairly panicked.

"I don't know why you would tell me that...do you want to die? Oh well...I suppose you are just too naïve." Fleischer hissed. Abruptly, Walram dropped him, coughing and choking. Richtofen slid to the ground, gasping for air, Walram stood over him glaring.

"You will most definitely hear from me again. And next time, refrain from your stupidity...killing you would be way too quick." He turned and stalked away, steps rough and unchecked.

* * *

Richtofen and Maxis sat outside on a small patio at Maxis's house. For the most part they sat in an understanding silence with unspoken words between them. The quietness reflecting their somber moods.

Richtofen found himself surprised that he didn't really care about Group 935's failure and disbandment the way Maxis did. To the older man, it was terrible. To Richtofen, it was a bitter yet fitting end to all the misery it had brought.

Instead of thinking on that, he found himself brooding mostly on the unnecessary deaths of the three lost scientist. He acknowledged the fact that he'd soon have to track down Han's family as he'd promised the man just before his death. That wasn't a pleasant thought. Most likely, his family already knew...but he had to go make sure. As he had made no promises to Karl of such things, he selfishly decided not to go to Kommer's wife. It would only make him more anguished. He thought on strange grumpy Schneider. It was weird, for the name was very familiar to him now. As if he'd known him long before joining Group 935.

"I wanted to ask you something. Before Schneider died, he said that Walram didn't serve the Illuminati, that he served masters. Do you know anything about what Schneider meant?"

Maxis said, "Nein, but...Schneider was my brother. He would rather people not have known about that, but I feel that you should know."

"Why would he not want people to know?" He was surprised at the randomly volunteered info.

"We had a falling out that we never recovered from. He disowned me as his brother, he said it was the only way he could forgive me. Also, he hated our father since we were young, so he pretended he wasn't a Maxis. I was never angry for that."

Richtofen sat silent, uncertain what to say.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Maxis quietly.

"I really don't know."

* * *

Edward walked up the steps and knocked on the door of the house at an address given to him by Maxis.

A woman with blonde hair and green eyes answered the door, her face full of sorrow and pain. She instantly said, "If your here about my husband...then don't bother. I already know."

"I apologize deeply, meine frau. I was the last one with him when he died and he told me a personal message for you and his son."

"Oh...I apologize too. Where are my manners? Come on in."

She led him inside into the house

"My name is Rosetta and my son's name is Kline. He's upstairs I think...what did my husband say to you before...?" She turned and began messing with something, trailing off her words.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you both very much."

"That's all?" She asked, turning, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Ja..."

"I knew that he loved us deeply...I just wish I knew what to do without him...At least I have Kline." She turned away again.

Edward heard footsteps and looked sideways in time to see a boy, who looked very young, walk up to him.

"Guten tag." He said to the boy.

The boy smiled and said the same. He then asked, "when is daddy coming home?"

Edward heard Rosetta burst into a sob, and she quickly left the room. Richtofen stared sadly at the boy, recollecting the loss of his own father. "He can't..."

"He can't? But why?"

How did you explain to one so young about the bitterness of death?

"He had a job to do and now he's...look Kline, all you need to know for now is that he loved you very much. He does love you very much."

"Really?"

"Ja."

"I love him too."

"That's good."

"Will you give me a hug?"

"Why not?"

He hugged the boy.

"What's that?" The boy said pointing at the bruise on the man's neck.

"That?...that's nothing." He stood up. "I must go."

"Goodbye, then."

"Goodbye."

He left the place, feeling hollow inside.

* * *

Richtofen walked down the brick road, tired and worried. He was going to the next place to make peace with another push away memory. He was strong enough to face it now. Soon, he was standing in a cemetery, staring at the graves. Each one was marked with names, dates, and vague references of love.

One of the tombstones read,

In loving memory, Lara and Schorsch Richtofen Died 1911

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Emily, her face full of understanding. She walked up and stood beside him, staring in silence at the tomb.

"I knew them." She announced surprisingly.

"How?"

"They used to come down to the place where my dad worked at the a small shop. They always greeted me kindly and respectfully even when I was young. Strange, I don't remember them ever bringing you there." She stated.

"I don't either, but that's not important. I wish I could take so much of this back."

"Sometimes Edward, we just got to move on and quit thinking of changing the past. I had to do the same when I lost my family to a fire. They didn't deserve that. But life is very unfair. Sometimes I think, we just got to be defiant and tell life that we won't go down without a fight! I think that first though, we got to accept this pain before letting it go."

He listened in surprise. He had never heard a woman say something like that before and he was actually impressed.

They sat their in silence for a moment, remembering the lost.

Silently, they wept inwardly for all that had happened.

Richtofen acknowledged the pain, letting it go as best he could. He'd grown stronger, yes, But what was left? He had no family, Group 935 was disbanded, and no one to help him. Germany had lost the war because his group's mess-ups. Lives had been lost for nothing. He had nothing left and nowhere to go. It was time to forever say goodbye to the past. Even some of his memories had left him and he no longer dreamed of a forgotten world.

It was the end of the beginning of his story.

* * *

End of chapter 14

TO BE CONTINUED!

Did you like it? I know it was kind of sad but I hope you found it interesting.

I want to know what you're thinking, so...review time! LET'S HAVE A REVIEW PARTY! WOOHOO *Turns up epic music*


	15. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 15!

This is where it get's really interesting - hope you like it!

**Hey everyone!** **My Zombies Holiday Special chapter two: Samantha's Easter Egg Hunt** is coming out on Sunday! My first chapter was **April Fool's Day at Der Riese!** So if you wanna read some holiday comedy featuring anything to do with COD Zombies stuffs, go and check it out on SUNDAY in my Zombies Holiday Special story in my stories list!

* * *

**Special Thanks (-kind of-)**

**xMechaSheikx** - No...don't cry...it'll be okay, I swear!

**Ciriajacobs** - Thanks so much for the review and follow. You are AWESOME, too. LOL

**YourBestFriendAizen** - I can seeee you! 0_0 Herp-Derp!

* * *

XV. The Beginning of the End

_Time: 4:00 P.M._

_Date: August 4th 1939_

_Location: Armory of Berlin, Germany. General's Head Quarters._

General Edward Richtofen stared at the letter that sat upon his desk. The Group 935 symbol was stamped on the cover; A fist holding a ball of energy and the numbers 935 stamped within the circle. He examined it carefully, staring at the familiar handwriting. It had been a long time since he'd seen that symbol. A long time since he'd seen that handwriting. But he hadn't forgotten. Over two decades had passed, and he still remembered this, what this meant.

They were back.

He wondered if it was a good thing. He wondered what the contents said. He wondered if it said what he thought it said. His mind burned with curiosity until he felt it would melt with the intense heat of the room. He sighed and picked it up, albeit reluctantly.

He opened it quickly and read:

_Dear Edward,_

_It had been a long time since any correspondence had occurred between us. I am concerned by what this means. If you refuse what is here I will understand, but I still urge you to read it and reconsider if your answer is no. _

_For the second time, I wish to invite you back into Group 935. This time, we are receiving funds from the Nazi Party and have no need for the Illuminati. If all goes well, then we will soon have enough money to stand on our own. For now, the Group is stable. I also wanted to tell you that a new source of Ununpentium has been discovered and shipments of the element have arrived at our base, which, I grant you, is much better equipped then our last one. This was also given to us by the Nazi Party. It is my sincere wish that you will take up this offer again. If so, then read the instructions attached to make it to the base._

_With sincerity, Ludwig Maxis_

(Instructions)

_On the ides August, catch the eleven train south. Tell a fellow dressed all in black in the first carriage "935. The Giant is waking." He will then say, "Ununpentium is power." he will proceed to give you further directions. He has a description of you and will recognize you. Once you have memorized this note, burn all of it._

The general was not pleased to receive such a letter. He had not forgotten the fact how disastrously the last attempt to do any good with the element had failed. He was also acutely aware of the fact that Maxis, who had not bothered to contact him all these years, had called him Edward. Not General Richtofen, the way he would've preferred. He would have even been okay with General. Or General Edward. Maybe even Doctor Richtofen. But to him, Edward was simply outrageous. He sighed.

Every cell in his body wanted to refuse the proposition. But his heart was for science. And ideas had burned in his mind over the last several years of technology that utilized the element. He was sure he could recall some of them if he tried. He opened a lockbox under his desk and placed the letter within. Figuring he could decide on it later.

Unfortunately, his hand knocked something else out of the lockbox. It was a worn monochromatic photograph of a woman with dark, thick hair and a gracious smile that had once brought some comfort to the General's heart.

The truth was as black and white as the photograph, though. He'd never see that smile in life again. Or hear the lovely, strong voice that accompanied it. Or see the shining hazel-green eyes watching him with hopefulness.

He shook himself mentally and place the photograph back, locking the box up. He stood up and crossed the room, opening his door and walking outside. Two guards saluted him quickly, not meeting his gaze. He ignored them and walked quickly down the long hallway leading out to the courtyard. It was unpleasantly warm outside. He swiftly walked passed through the courtyard and into a sideroom. He walked down another hallway and gritted his teeth as he came to a doorway. He hesitated to open it, preparing for what-or who-he would see.

Finally, he entered the room beyond the door.

"Well, General Edward Richtofen is it now? You've certainly have been a busy-body these last few years." A man within said, his voice accented strangely. His cold blue eyes were calculating, his consummate face emotionless.

Richtofen managed to make his response halfway polite. "Walram Fleischer," he stated like he'd just tasted something bitter. "I will be honest. I have worked hard to get here."

"Ah yes. Forgive my mannerism, the heat is just terrible this year. By the way, have you managed to get that item? Your successes will only save your skin so many times."

He cut right to the chase, typical. Richtofen was also annoyed the man had came in person instead of sending a messenger, as was usual.

"Right, so you said ten years ago." The general pointed out. It was actually the last time he'd seen the man in person.

Waram laughed humorlessly. "My patience is very long, yes...but it is finally running out."

"Ja, and why is it you still look so young?"

"Do not blow me off." He said, glaring daggers at the General.

"Or else what?" Richtofen dared.

Walram sighed and leaned forward in his seat. "Or else this," he said, pulling a black pistol out of his bag and aiming it right at the General's chest.

Richtofen felt a ferocious stab of anger and a slight hint of fear. Finally he sat down across from the Illuminati man and said, "You really like the pistol, don't you? Okay then, my contacts have tracked the device to a museum in the U.S. Fortunately, they have no idea what they hold."

"Location?" Walram asked, tucking his gun out of sight. He looked like nothing had happened.

"New York." Richtofen handed the man a paper.

Walram took it and looked through it, studying a picture on the paper.

"Well, looks like we got a winner. You are so much more useful than your...father...was. Most likely, he used this device often to go off the charts. We want it back." He stood up. "Oh, and for future reference. Don't be such an ass. When it comes to this business, I have no qualms where the bullets need to land."

He walked out the door without another word.

_Verdammt! _To say Richtofen was pissed was like saying a mountain was a molehill.

He'd had every intention of that going very differently, but it hadn't. Now, he was unsure how much longer the Illuminati would want payment for his father's 'crimes' as Walram called them. How much longer would he live in their good graces before something not so good happened? He leaned forward, running his fingers through his dark hair, greying around the temples somewhat from continued stress. He had to figure out how to escape the Illuminati. Maybe Maxis's invitation would be his best bet.

So, for the love of science and a need to escape those who harassed him often, he would accept the letter's invitation.

Even if it meant he'd technically lose his status here as General.

* * *

The train that Richtofen had boarded an hour ago rolled to a stop at the factory. The shifty man on the first train he had took had told Richtofen to take this one after disembarking that train. He was soon climbing out along with several other men his eyes landing on the 'base'.

He stared at the sheer size of the factory. Maxis hadn't lied about this place being better than their last base. _Der Riese: waffenfabrik_ was engraved in a large metal sign over the impressive, iron double doors leading into the massive compound just on the edge of a city known as Breslau. Two security guards were standing on either side, making newcomers turn out there pockets and show proof of acceptance into the facility. Group 935 was bigger and better than ever it seemed.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Richtofen stood there, decked out in his uniform and a small pistol at his waist to give him some comfort. He trusted no one, afterall. He reexamined the card that the man on the train had give him before moving to join the line.

He made it into the facility, the guards recognizing the General. Unfortunately, they said, they would have to take his pistol until he was approved to carry it. He had accepted, albeit regretfully. He now found himself staring around a large courtyard where the new arrivals were gathering. He was a little uneasy to see various races of different countries.

Why would Group 935 become global? It reminded him too much of what the Illuminati was like.

He could hear two men speaking in a rapid-fire Asian language. Upon further listening, he found others speaking in many languages like Dutch, French and even what seemed to be English, some with American accents. He didn't know why, but Americans always bugged him with their care-free lifestyles, as if the world would hand them everything as they watched baseball, drove in motorcars, ate apple-pies, and raised their children to do the same.

He could also pick out other languages he couldn't properly identify. He hoped these foreigners could speak German, or things could get difficult. It wasn't so much that he was racist, but the fact was that he knew the threat of the oncoming war now that Hitler was chancellor of Germany would send many packing back home.

Unless they just didn't care. Which he doubted seriously.

He walked up to a small group of men speaking, thankfully, in German to ask what was going on there when someone called his name.

"Doctor Richtofen!" The voice said.

It had been a while since someone had addressed him that way. He turned and saw a young man hurrying towards him. He looked to be about twenty. He had sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and he looked very familiar to Richtofen.

"Who are you?" He asked as the man reached him and offered his hand to shake.

"Oh, I was just a kid when you last saw me. I'm Kline Schuster!" He said, looking a little embarrassed.

Richtofen, for the first time in a very long time, smiled. He shook the younger man's hand.

"You look very much like your father did." Richtofen complimented. At least one thing good was happening today.

"So I've been told!" The younger man said, looking equally pleased at the chance meeting.

"Und how is your mother?" It was good to have a normal conversation for once. He hadn't had one since Emily had...

Kline stated. "She's fine, better now that the Nazis have finally turned things around for Germany! And she's very happy that I am here, doing the thing I love, which is studying higher sciences."

"Yes, just like your father, indeed."

Kline was about to speak but was interrupted.

"All right, gentlemen, your attention please!" Someone called over a microphone to the noisy crowd of workers and soldiers based there.

It was Maxis, who looked about the same for some strange reason or another, even though some twenty-odd years had passed since Richtofen had last seen him. It bugged Richtofen to no end that this man hadn't seemed to age one bit. What was he? 60? 70? Younger? Older? After the time in France...he'd seemed younger afterward which confused Edward to no end. He decided not to dwell on it.

"Thank you. I would like to officially welcome you to Group 935. Here we will explore science as it has never been explored before!" Doctor Ludwig Maxis started.

Once everyone had quieted down and was paying him attention, he started again with what seemed a well-rehearsed speech. He must have been a pretty good speaker, too, with his deep, parade-ground voice that was unique because he held everyone's full attention throughout the entire thing.

"Gentlemen, allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you to Group 935. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has uncovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. In your lockers in your designated rooms you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifesto get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind."

He finished his speech walked down from the podium, face grave and deep in thought.

This was a lot different than it had once been, Richtofen noted.

After the first couple of hours with the multi-race group which involved a tour of the factory, learning where all of the facilities were, and finding their rooms, General Richtofen was less than pleased. He immediately requested a private audience with Doctor Maxis as soon as he could get away from the tour. Surprisingly enough, it was granted to him.

As they took a seat at the small table in the office, Richtofen got the feeling that their old friendship was non-existent at this point.

"Maxis, what is the meaning of this?" Were the first words he spoke to the man in a long time, but he was too riled up to care.

"Of what?" The man queried, raising an eyebrow.

"The...everything! Restricted use on the element, barely any work space for me in my quarters, cooperation with projects, I'm only your assistant, and now the fact that my room's no bigger than a dog house!"

There it was, all laid out on the table so-to-speak.

Maxis leaned back in his chair, face stressed. "Edward, you've been gone from the group for a very long time. True, we were disbanded, but we still stuck together-most of us-in the hopes that we could rebuild. Now that we have that chance, we need a few rules to keep the group together. We don't have unlimited access to the element like last time, so the restriction is necessary. Also, since we now know just how potentially dangerous it is, we have to be _very_ careful with it. Trust me when I say this is the best facility as far as workspace, size and uses go what with this new war going on. Just be thankful that we don't have to go to the frontlines this time!"

Richtofen snorted. "My room back at headquarters was bigger than that! About like this." He gestured around the room. "And why am I not your equal? Why am I the assistant and not your partner?"

Ludwig sighed impatiently. "Your room is all we can spare with all of the scientist from all over the globe pouring in. We don't have the right to instantly make you my partner after your absence. It would be unfair to those who have been here much longer."

"Unfair?" Laughed the general incredulously. "You don't know the meaning of the word, _unfair_!" He hissed. For some reason, all he could think about was the illuminati.

Maxis was now glaring now, his temper shortened all of a sudden. "If you know unfair so much, then tell me who was dining in luxury as a general while the Deutschland starved in inflation and poverty!"

"What?! Dining?...hardly. Do you realize that even the army was effected? It was back-breaking just to get into the military and it took nearly two decades to be promoted. All of which I've just thrown away to come here and live in a shed!" He snarled.

Maxis, at first, looked like he would start yelling. But then, his temper inexplicably drained away. "Fine," he relented slightly. "I understand your point. I will work on getting you transferred to a more...convenient...location. In the mean time, you'll just have to be patient."

"Gut."

They sat there a moment in an awkward and tense silence.

"So, Edward, seeing as I know you too well. What have you come up with in the last few decades?" Maxis tried for friendly.

Richtofen stared at Maxis keenly for a moment, feeling a little excitement to share his new ideas despite the small argument. "Well, there is the-" He was interrupted when the door to the office burst open and a young girl-looking about ten years old-came running in.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, running to her father who instantly stood up. He bent down and picked her up.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Richtofen.

"Don't point, dear!" Admonished Maxis. "That's General Edward Richtofen, he's working here now."

The girl waved at an annoyed Edward. Edward forced his annoyance away with a silent puff of air and waved back. Maxis put the girl back down and she giggled before rushing out the door again.

"Why do you have a little girl here in a place like this?" Asked the general incredulously as soon as she was gone.

"She is my daughter. Her mother is...well...dead." He finished sadly.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Samantha."

Richtofen felt that the name was very familiar, but he could not place his finger on it.

Richtofen sensed that arguing about that subject was only going to make this whole situation worse. Still, he thought it was wrong, keeping her in such an environment despite the fact that it was full of dangers. The cold metal walls and locked doors were no place for a young girl.

"So...about your projects..." Maxis prompted, intent on taking up the conversation where it had left off.

Richtofen felt a sour taste in his mouth, and he was certain now that he was going to regret his decision to join Group 935 once again.

He started describing the wunderwaffe project in the hopes of gaining permission to start in on it right away.

He really needed the distraction.

* * *

**End of chapter 15**

Review? - If you review now, you can receive virtual cookies today! Just type your opinion in the review box below with these simple and fast steps to receive your batch of virtual cookies!


End file.
